Tränen in der Dunkelheit
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Silawen, Glorfindels Tochter, kehrt nach Jahrhunderten nicht ganz freiwillig nach Bruchtal zurück. Wird sie erkannt? Und warum ist sie eigentlich weggelaufen?
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: _Die bekannten Orte und Personen aus HdR sind von mir nur ausgeliehen!

_Prolog_

Es war eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht und jeder, der es vermeiden konnte, war zu Hause geblieben. Kein Stern war am Himmel zu sehen und auch der Mond war von Wolken verhangen. Der Wind peitschte um die Häuser, brach Äste ab und brachte Bäume zum erzittern. Regen ergoss sich in Strömen auf die Erde und schwemmte kleine Pflanzen und Steine mit sich.

Ein Blitz erleuchtete für wenige Sekunden die Landschaft taghell und jeder, der sich draußen befunden hätte, hätte eine in einen Mantel gehüllte junge Frau sehen können. Sie ging zu Fuß, ein Pferd führend, eine vom Regen schon sehr aufgeweichte Straße entlang. Jedoch sah sie niemand.

Die Elbin zog fröstelnd den schon durchweichten Mantel noch enger um sich, um wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme zu erhalten. Doch schon der nächste Windstoß blies ihr den Mantel gnadenlos von den zierlichen Schultern und wirbelte ihr langes, blondes Haar auf. Sie hüllte sich zitternd wieder in den Mantel, hielt diesen mit klammen Fingern fest und schmiegte sich näher an ihr Pferd, um besser vor dem Wind geschützt zu sein. Den Regen und den Sturm nicht weiter beachtend, setzte sie ihren Weg immer weiter fort.

Je weiter sie sich von ihrem früheren Zuhause entfernte, desto mehr Tränen liefen ihre blassen Wangen herunter und sie versuchte die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Vergessen, so einfach und dennoch so schwer zugleich. Die Vergangenheit plagte sie mit jedem Atemzug, mit jeder Sekunde, in der sie wach war oder schlief, und sie wusste es würde auch nach Tagen und Monaten nicht besser werden. Sie versuchte sich nicht umzudrehen, nicht zurückzuschauen, doch das Bedürfnis einen letzten Blick auf ihre Heimat der letzten Jahrhunderte war zu stark. Auf einem Hügel angekommen drehte sie sich um und sah ein letztes Mal nach Bruchtal.

Blaue Augen, die einst voller Schalk und Frohsinn waren, strahlten nun Traurigkeit und Schmerz aus, und die salzigen Spuren auf ihren Wangen wurden langsam vom Regen fort gewaschen. „Es ist das Beste so… für uns beide" flüsterte sie in die Nacht doch ihre Worte wurden vom Sturm weggerissen und niemandem hörte es. Dann drehte sie sich in einer fast hektischen Bewegung wieder um und floh mit jedem Schritt in die Dunkelheit weiter vor ihrer Vergangenheit.

_Ende Prolog_


	2. Kapitel 1

_Disclaimer: _Die bekannten Personen und Orte aus HdR gehören nicht mir, sind nur ausgeliehen!

_Kapitel 1_

Ein Rascheln einige Meter hinter ihr. Eine Elbin schreckte auf und sah sich um, doch konnte sie niemanden im Wald sehen. Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern und packte ihre Habseligkeiten in ihre Tasche.

„Vermutlich sind meine Nerven einfach überspannt, und ich bilde es mir nur ein", dachte sie.

Dann ging sie zu ihrer Stute Morgenlicht, die ursprünglich aus Rohan entstammte, und befestigte ihre Tasche, ihren Bogen und ihr Schwert am Sattel, damit sie ihre Waffen immer griffbereit hatte. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass die Flammen ihres Lagerfeuers endgültig versiegt waren, schwang sich die Elbin elegant in den Sattel. Dabei warf sie ihr langes blondes Haar schwungvoll hinter sich und strich dann ihrer Stute liebevoll durch die Mähne. Freudig warf einen Blick auf die aufgehende Sonne.

„Auf in einen neuen Tag!", rief sie Morgenlicht zu und ritt los.

Einige Wegstunden von ihr entfernt, saßen Elrond und sein langjähriger Berater Glorfindel auf einer Terrasse Bruchtals und beobachteten ebenfalls den Sonnenaufgang. Schweigend ließen sie ihre Gedanken schweifen und lauschten dem Gesang der Vögel. Schließlich seufzte Glorfindel und durchbrach das Schweigen.

„Jetzt sind es schon beinahe 900 Jahre. Glaubst du, sie wird jemals zurückkommen?"

Elrond sah seinen Berater mit einem traurigen Lächeln an und antwortete bedrückt: „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Suche nach ihr haben wir niemals aufgegeben, und auch wenn wir von ihr kein Lebenszeichen erhalten haben, bin ich mir sicher, dass es Silawen gut geht."

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um sie! Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich das nicht tue. Und glaub mir, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich sofort losziehen und sie zurückholen…" Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens flüsterte Glorfindel schon mehr als er sprach: „Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wo sie ist."

„Das weiß ich, alter Freund, doch wir können nichts tun. Sie wird wiederkommen, wenn sie es für richtig erachtet und das wird dann sein, wenn die Trauer und der Schmerz aus ihrem Herzen verschwunden sind."

„Aber wenn ihr nun etwas passiert ist? Ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen! Ich hatte es Lirulin versprochen! Ich hatte versprochen, immer auf sie aufzupassen." Dann sah Glorfindel mit traurigem und zugleich verzweifeltem Blick zum Horizont, als ob er so diejenige finden würde, nach der er schon so lange Zeit auf der Suche war.

„Deine Tochter wird wohlbehalten zurückkehren. Lass ihr nur die Zeit, die sie braucht."

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht… Wir sollten aber langsam in den Hof gehen und deine Söhne und ihren Besuch aus dem Düsterwald verabschieden, meinst du nicht! Oder hast du vergessen, dass sie heute aufbrechen wollten?"

„Ich werde eben langsam alt", antwortete Elrond mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Und was soll ich dann bitteschön sein?", fragte Glorfindel lachend.

Elrond war froh, seinen Freund von seinen deprimierenden Gedanken losgerissen zu haben. Dann stand er auf und sah Glorfindel erwartungsvoll an.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, wir sollten losgehen? Nun anscheinend bist du wirklich derjenige von uns beiden, der alt ist."

Daraufhin antwortete Glorfindel nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und folgte Elrond durch das Gebäude in den Hof.

Dort angekommen, konnten die beiden Elladan und Elrohir sehen, die bereits auf ihren Pferden saßen. Daneben standen noch Elronds Tochter, Legolas Grünblatt und dessen engster Berater und Freund Thalion Celebren. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um selbige zu verabschieden.

Einige andere Elben, die als Begleitschutz dabei waren, saßen schon auf ihren Pferden. Auch wenn die Vier gute Krieger waren, war es doch zu gefährlich nur zu viert zum Düsterwald zu reiten, da in letzter Zeit immer mehr Orks in Mittelerde gesichtet wurden.

Als Arwen ihren Vater sah, raffte sie ihre Röcke und lief auf ihn und Glorfindel zu.

„Guten Morgen, Vater, Glorfindel!", begrüßte Arwen die beiden, bevor sie sich leicht schmollend an ihren Vater wand. „Wieso darf ich nicht mitreiten? Ich bin bereits erwachsen, und die Zwillinge sind mit ihren 1326 Jahren auch nur knapp 300 Jahre älter als ich."

Elladan, der vom Pferd gesprungen und seiner Schwester gefolgt war, antwortete darauf mit einem Grinsen: „Nun ja, Schwesterchen, das liegt daran, dass Elrohir und ich zusammen 2652 Jahre alt sind und das sind 1615 Jahre mehr als du alt bist. Außerdem wollen wir doch nicht, dass deine Kleider schmutzig werden."

Daraufhin warf Arwen ihrem älteren Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu und ging zurück zu Legolas und Thalion um sich zu verabschieden.

„Das war nicht sehr nett von dir, Elladan", sagte Glorfindel.

„Nun ja, sie hatte es doch so schön herausgefordert", antwortete dieser immer noch grinsend.

„Du solltest dich dafür noch bei ihr entschuldigen, bevor du aufbrichst", sagte Elrond.

„Ja, Vater, das werde ich, ich kann ja nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr Kopf vor Wut anfängt zu rauchen." Dann ging er lachend zurück zu seinem Pferd.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Elrond darauf an seinen blonden Berater: „Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, jemals Kinder in die Welt zu setzen?"

„Das solltest du doch am besten wissen. Aber nun komm, sie sollten langsam aufbrechen, sonst wird Arwen noch versuchen, sich für Elladans Kommentar zu revanchieren."

„Ja, aber sobald die beiden weg sind, wird sie sie vermissen", antwortete ihm der Herr von Bruchtal voraussehend.

„Genau, und dann wird sie dich jeden Tag fragen, wann die beiden zurück sind. Die drei sind eben noch sehr jung und es ist das erste Mal, dass sie für längere Zeit getrennt sind. Jetzt sollten wir sie aber langsam verabschieden, sonst stehen wir hier noch den ganzen Tag und es sieht so aus, als würde es bald anfangen zu regnen."

Dann gingen Elrond und Glorfindel zu den Wartenden und verabschiedeten sie. Arwen umarmte noch einmal ihre Brüder und musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht anfangen zu weinen. Doch als die Reiter endlich aufgebrochen waren, traten ihr dennoch einige Tränen in die Augen. Doch sie konnte noch nicht ahnen, wie schnell sie sie wieder sehen würden. Genauso wenig wie Elrond und Glorfindel, die sich in Elronds Arbeitszimmer begaben, als es langsam zu regnen begann.

In der Zwischenzeit war die junge Elbin schon sehr viel näher an Bruchtal herangekommen, als sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Als sich Bruchtal deutlich und in seiner ganzen Schönheit erhob, hielt sie ihr Pferd an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich Bruchtal schon so nahe gekommen bin. Komm, Morgenlicht, drehen wir um, ich bleibe lieber allein, und dort würden wir vermutlich früher oder später jemanden antreffen."

Dann ritt sie wieder in den Wald zurück, aus dem sie gekommen war. Ohne die eben aufgebrochenen Reiter zu bemerken.

„Oh, jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen! Komm, wir stellen uns hier unter, bis es wieder aufgehört hat. Ich mag es nicht sonderlich, im Regen zu reiten."

Die Stute schnaubte als Antwort und ließ sich von der Elbin unter einen Felsvorsprung führen, der sie vor dem Regen schützen würde. Sie begann damit, kleinere Äste und Zweige zusammen zu sammeln und aufzuschichten, um diese dann anschließend anzuzünden.

„Wenn wir jetzt schon rasten, können wir auch gleich etwas essen. Heute Morgen sind wir ja sehr schnell aufgebrochen, nicht wahr, meine Schöne!", sagte die Elbin und strich der Stute zärtlich durch die graue Mähne, bevor sie ihr einen Apfel hinhielt. Dann holte sie Lembas und noch ein paar Äpfel aus der Satteltasche hervor und setzte sich auf einen Stein beim Feuer und begann zu essen. Nachdem die Stute ihren Apfel gefressen hatte, ging sie auf die Elbin zu, um sich noch einen zu holen, doch als sie ihren Kopf heruntergebeugt hatte, erstarrte sie plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung. Die Elbin bemerkte dies und sah sich beunruhigt um.

„Was hast du denn? Ist hier irgendwas?", flüsterte sie und sah sich um. Als sie ein Rascheln hörte, sprang sie in einer fließenden Bewegung auf und nahm ihren Bogen und ihr Schwert vom Sattel. Dann legte sie einen Pfeil auf die Sehne, zielte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und wartete.

Einige Momente später hörte sie ein bedrohliches Surren und sah, wie ihr Pferd von einem Pfeil in den Hinterlauf getroffen wurde. Diese wieherte schrill und die Elbin schoss ihren Pfeil in die Richtung, in der sie den Angreifer vermutete. Kaum eine Sekunde später fiel ein Ork mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch und einem grün-gefederten Pfeil durch den Hals auf den vom Regen durchweichten Boden. Dieser hatte sich zuvor hinter einigen Büschen versteckt gehabt, aus denen nur ein paar Augenblicke später noch zwei Dutzend weitere Orks heraustraten.

„Schaut mal, ein Leckerbissen läuft hier ganz alleine herum… Schnappt sie euch, und lasst sie nicht am Leben", rief der größte Ork der Gruppe und die anderen liefen los.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien die blonde Elbin ihre Lage zu überblicken.

„Verdammt! Morgenlicht kann mich auch nicht hier wegbringen, sie ist verletzt und könnte mich niemals tragen. Aber gegen so viele habe ich alleine keine Chance! Ich muss es einfach versuchen, aber Morgenlicht kann entkommen", dachte sie, bevor sie ihrer Stute ein „Lauf!" zurief, und zeitgleich einen weiteren Pfeil abschoss.

Das Pferd galoppierte mir einem ängstlichen Wiehern davon. Fast hilflos war die Elbin nun von den Orks und der Felswand eingeschlossen.

Die Gruppe aus Bruchtal ritt auf ihrem Weg nach Düsterwald durch denselben Wald, in dem auch die Elbin momentan um ihr Leben bangte. Ihnen machte der Regen nichts aus und die Zwillinge hatten sogar Spaß daran, einige Verse über den Regen zusammen zu reimen.

„Und wenn die Tropfen lauthals plätschern…" fing Elrohir gerade an, als er von einem Wiehern unterbrochen wurde, „Habt ihr das auch gehört?"

Legolas nickte. „Ja, und es kam aus dieser Richtung", sagte er und deutete nach Süden, „Wir sollten vielleicht nachsehen, was da los ist."

Doch Thalion hielt ihn noch zurück: „Aber wir sollten nicht alle gehen. Vielleicht ist es eine Falle der Orks."

„Wenn es so ist, sollten wir uns aber auch nicht trennen", gab Elladan zu bedenken.

Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnten, hörten sie Hufgetrappel und sahen auch nur Momente später, wie ein völlig verängstigtes Pferd auf sie zukam. Es zitterte und lahmte auf einem Bein. Dann sahen sie den Pfeil, und das Blut, das nun langsam eine Pfütze am Boden bildete, nachdem es stehen geblieben war.

„Ein Orkpfeil! Wir müssen sofort dem Besitzer des Pferdes helfen, bevor es zu spät ist!", rief Thalion, und galoppierte in die Richtung, aus der das Pferd kam. Die anderen Elben folgten ihm und sobald sie die ersten Orks zu Gesicht bekamen, schossen sie ihre Pfeile ab.

Die Elbin hatte schon ein paar Orks tödlich verwundet, doch hatte sie die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben. Zu viele waren es, gegen die sie sich behaupte musste.

Sie duckte sich gerade unter einem Schwertstoß hinweg, als sie einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken spürte. Blitzschnell drehte sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung um und enthauptete den Ork, der mit einem blutigen Schwert hinter ihr stand. Das Blut, das dabei ihren Rücken hinunter lief, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Doch spürte sie, dass sie mit ihren Kräften bald am Ende war und nicht mehr lange würde standhalten können.

Doch die Gedanken an Schmerz oder ihr bevorstehendes Ende verdrängend, drehte sie sich noch im gleichen Moment schlagartig um und parierte gerade noch so einen Schwerthieb, der für sie beinahe endgültig tödlich geendet hätte. Mit einer weiteren Drehung und ihrem erhobenen Schwert wollte sie einen weiteren Ork töten, als sie plötzlich stolperte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Einer der Orks erhob sein Schwert und war drauf und dran es in ihr Herz zu bohren, doch sie hatte keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen, da ihr Schwert einige Zentimeter außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag.

Die Elbin schloss resignierend ihre Augen und erwartete den tödlichen Stoß, als sie hörte, wie der Ork neben ihr auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn, von einem Pfeil durchbohrt, neben sich liegen. Dann konnte sie eine Gruppe Elben ausmachen, die sich gerade in einen verbitterten Kampf mit den Orks stürzten. Nachdem sie zu ihrem Schwert gekrochen war, versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch der Blutverlust, den sie erlitten hatte, ließ sie taumeln und wieder auf den Boden fallen. Um sie herum drehte sich alles und langsam wurde alles dunkel um sie herum.

Elrohir und Elladan sprangen von ihren Pferden und begannen die Orks mit ihren Schwertern anzugreifen. Thalion, der eine Elbin sehen konnte, die drohte, von einem Ork getötet zu werden, schoss einen Pfeil ab, der selbige Kreatur sofort tötete, nur, um gleich darauf einige weitere Pfeile abzuschießen.

In der Zwischenzeit tötete Legolas einen Ork mit seinen Kurzschwertern. Die anderen Elben, die ein Stück hinter den Vier waren, schossen Pfeile auf die Orks. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie die gesamte Gruppe vernichtet.

Als sämtliche Orks getötet worden waren, lief Thalion schnell zu der Elbin, die leblos am Boden lag, und kniete sich besorgt zu ihr hinunter.

„Hallo, könnt Ihr mich hören?", fragte er, während er nach dem Puls suchte. Schließlich fand er ihn, doch er war sehr schwach.

„Elladan, komm schnell, sie ist sehr schwach!", rief er, während er immer noch versuchte, sie zu wecken. Dieser kam auch sofort und hatte bereits Verbandsmaterial in den Händen. Nachdem Elladan sie kurz untersucht hatte, reinigte er die Wunde und verband sie. Dann blickte er beunruhigt zu den anderen.

„Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal bringen, sonst stirbt sie! Und es ist wichtig, dass sie das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt. Ich hoffe nur, der Blutverlust war nicht zu hoch, da die Wunde stark geblutet hat."

Noch einmal versuchte Thalion sie zu wecken: „Könnt Ihr mich hören? Wenn ja, sagt mir bitte wie Ihr heißt."

Und tatsächlich schien er Erfolg zu haben. Kurz öffnete die fremde Elbin die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Dúriel… mein Name ist Dúriel", flüsterte sie, bevor sie wieder bewusstlos wurde.

_Ende Kapitel 1_

Liest das hier irgendwer? Wenn nicht, brauch ich ja nicht weiter updaten...


	3. Kapitel 2

_Disclaimer: _Die bekannten Orte und Personen von HdR sind von Tolkien!

_**Kapitel 2**_

Nachdem die blonde Elbin wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, nahm Thalion sie behutsam auf den Arm, um sie zu seinem Pferd zu tragen. Mit Elladans Hilfe schaffte er es, aufzusitzen und sie vorsichtig vor sich zu positionieren, sodass sie keine weiteren Schmerzen erleiden musste. Auch die anderen Elben kehrten so schnell wie möglich zu ihren Pferden zurück.

„Wir müssen so schnell es geht zurück, aber wir müssen auch darauf achten, dass sich ihre Wunde nicht wieder öffnet. Schaffst du das, Thalion?", fragte Elladan besorgt.

Dieser sah zuerst Elladan an und wandte dann den Blick auf die verletzte Elbin vor ihm: „Ich muss es schaffen, wir können sie nicht einfach sterben lassen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und die Gruppe ritt in einem schnellen Tempo zurück nach Bruchtal. Der Regen war unterdessen immer stärker geworden und es schien als ob der Himmel über das Schicksal der blonden Elbin weinen würde.

Ihr Atem wurde immer flacher und auch ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich dramatisch. Da Thalion sie dicht an sich gepresst hatte, um sie so vor einem Sturz vom Pferd zu bewahren, entging auch ihm nicht, dass sich ihr Zustand mehr und mehr verschlechterte. In seiner Not wusste er sich nicht besser zu helfen und flüsterte ihr so stetig leise etwas auf Sindarin ins Ohr. In der Hoffnung, dass sie sich noch nicht ganz von ihrem Leben verabschiedet hatte.

Legolas, der nicht auf einen Verletzten Rücksicht nehmen musste und so schneller reiten konnte, war schon nach Bruchtal vorgeritten, um Elrond, einer der besten Heiler Mittelerdes, mitzuteilen, was geschehen war. Auch er machte sich Sorgen über die Verletzung der Elbin und versuchte den Herrn Bruchtals so schnell wie möglich zu informieren.

Jener dunkelhaarige Elb stand unterdessen in seinem Arbeitszimmer und blickte zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel empor. Während er beobachtete wie der Regen sich in Strömen auf die Wälder und Wiesen um Bruchtal ergoss, war Elrond ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken, sodass er das Eintreten seines blonden Beraters nicht bemerkte. Dieser beobachtete seinen Herrn und langjährigen Freund einige Zeit, bevor er ihn ansprach.

„Ich bin anscheinend heute nicht der Einzige, der, versunken in seiner eigenen Welt, in die Landschaft hinaus starrt. Was bedrückt dich, alter Freund?"

Elrond drehte sich nicht um, sondern sah weiter hinaus in den Regen: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl. Als ob etwas passiert wäre. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Elladan und Elrohir. Was ist, wenn sie auf Orks treffen?"

Glorfindel schmunzelte wissend, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst: „Beruhige dich, die beiden sind exzellente Krieger und sie reisen auch nicht alleine. Dennoch verstehe ich was du meinst. Mir kommt es auch schon eine Weile so vor, als ob etwas passiert wäre. Aber vielleicht bilden wir es uns ja auch nur ein."

„Ich hoffe nur, du hast Recht... Glaubst du sie haben einen Unterschlupf gesucht, als es anfing zu regnen?" Elrond drehte sich zu Glorfindel um und sah ihm in die Augen.

Dieser schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf: „Nein, das denke ich eher nicht. Wie ich die Zwillinge kenne, würden sie auch beim schlimmsten Unwetter noch weiter reiten und schlussendlich ein kleines Picknick machen. Erinnerst du ich noch an ihren kleinen ‚Ausflug' vor etwa zehn Jahren! Also langsam solltest du sie kennen."

„Ich denke, da muss ich dir zustimmen", meinte Elrond nur schmunzelnd und dachte lächelnd an die vielen ‚Abenteuer', die seine Söhne schon bestritten hatten.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile und bemerkten dabei nicht den blonden Elben, der sich Bruchtal rasant näherte. Auch sahen sie nicht, wie er, völlig durchnässt vom Regen, von seinem Pferd sprang und in das Gebäude hineinlief. Kurze Zeit später lief Arwen zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters, klopfte kurz und öffnete die Tür.

Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie sich an ihren Vater wand.

„Vater, komm schnell, es ist etwas passiert! Gerade kam Legolas angelaufen, er hat nur gemeint sie wären von Orks angegriffen worden und, dass jemand in Lebensgefahr schwebt! Ich... ich habe solche Angst, dass meinen Brüdern etwas passiert ist."

Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand krampfhaft am Türrahmen fest, sodass ihre Knöchel schon weiß hervortraten. Doch auch dies konnte ihr Zittern nicht unterbinden. Während sie erzählte was sie wusste, glitzerte es verdächtig in ihren Augen, bis sich die erste Träne ihren Weg über Arwens Wange suchte.

„Wo ist er jetzt, Arwen?", fragte Elrond. Obwohl die Sorge um seine Söhne überwog, versuchte er es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, um seine Tochter nicht zusätzlich zu beunruhigen.

„Im Kaminzimmer, damit er sich aufwärmen kann."

„Gut, ich werde sofort hingehen und mich um alles kümmern. Und du beruhigst dich erst mal." Dann nickte er Glorfindel zu, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er sich um Arwen kümmern solle, bevor er sich eilig auf den Weg zum jungen Düsterwaldprinzen machte.

Die Gruppe mit der verletzten Elbin war inzwischen in Sichtweite Bruchtals angekommen, doch keiner schien sich dadurch wirklich zu beruhigen. Der Zustand der unbekannten Elbin verschlechterte sich zusehends. Elrohirs Hoffnung, dass sie überleben würde schwand mit jeder Minuten, die verstrich und in der sie ihr einfach nicht helfen konnten. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Thalion, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie noch nicht aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war. Sie versuchten, trotz des mittlerweile sehr starken Regens und den vollkommen aufgeweichten Straßen, noch schneller vorwärts zu kommen. Denn jede Minute, die sie später in Bruchtal ankommen würden, könnte den Tod der Verletzten zur Folge haben.

Thalion, der immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte und weiterhin versuchte sie davon abzuhalten dem Leben zu entsagen, konnte spüren wie die Elbin unweigerlich an Kraft verlor. Ihre Lippen begannen sich bläulich zu färben und ihre Haut hatte eine unnatürliche Blässe angenommen. Zudem blieb ihm auch nicht verborgen, dass ihr Körper immer kälter wurde.

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch?", fragte Thalion und warf Elrohir einen sorgenvollen Blick zu.

„Nicht mehr lange, Bruchtal ist ja schon in Sichtweite. Und ich denke, dass mein Vater schon alles vorbereitet. Legolas müsste inzwischen schon angekommen sein", antwortete dieser und setzte noch ein geflüstertes „Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann nicht schon zu spät ist." hinzu, was Thalion dennoch hören konnte.

Er warf einen kurzen besorgten Blick auf die leblose Frau vor ihm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf und flüsterte „Hoffentlich irrst du dich da. Es darf einfach nicht zu spät sein."

Als Elrond das Kaminzimmer betrat, sah er sofort den blonden Prinzen am Feuer stehen. Seine nassen Haare klebten an seinem Gewand und es lösten sich immer wieder kleine Wassertropfen und fielen zu Boden. Auch seine, in grün und braun gehaltene, Reisekleidung war vollkommen durchnässt, doch zeigte er kein Anzeichen darauf, dass es ihn stören würde.

Legolas schien sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn als Elrond sich kurz räusperte, um den Sindar auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, zuckte er leicht zusammen, bevor er sich zu den schwarzhaarigen Elben umdrehte.

„Meine Tochter hat mich darüber informiert, dass ihr überfallen worden seid und dass jemand schwer verletzt wurde. Ich nehme an, ihr wurdet voraus geschickt um mich über alles in Kenntnis zu setzten", begann Elrond.

„Ja, ich bin vorausgeritten, doch wir wurden nicht überfallen. Ein Pferd kam vor uns auf den Weg galoppiert und es schien panisch zu sein. Als wir sahen, dass es von einem Orkpfeil verletzt wurde, sind wir in die Richtung, aus der es kam. Auf einer Lichtung konnten wir dann sehen, wie eine Horde Orks eine Elbin angriff, die gerade zusammenbrach. Nachdem wir die Orks getötet hatten, hat sich euer Sohn um sie gekümmert, doch die Verletzungen waren sehr schwer und wir beschlossen deshalb, sie hier her zu bringen."

Legolas war während seiner Erzählung immer wieder unruhig auf und ab geschritten. Elrond hingegen überlegte kurz und sah dem Jüngeren dann in die Augen.

„Könnt ihr mir genau sagen, was für Verletzungen sie hat? Dann kann ich mich besser darauf vorbereiten, sie zu behandeln."

Nach kurzem Überlegen antwortete Legolas: „Sie hat eine Stichwunde im Rücken und einen hohen Blutverlust erlitten. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie schwer die inneren Verletzungen sind, die sie von dem Stich davongetragen hat oder ob die Schwertklinge vergiftet war, aber ich hoffe nicht. Sie war auch nur einen kurzen Moment bei Bewusstsein und ich bezweifle, dass sie während des Ritts wieder aufgewacht ist."

„Das sind keine guten Neuigkeiten. Ich werde mich sofort zu den anderen Heilern begeben und mich auf ihr Eintreffen vorbereiten. Wisst ihr, wo die Kranken und Verletzten untergebracht sind?", fragte Elrond und auf ein Nicken Legolas fuhr er fort. „Gut, veranlasst bitte, dass sie umgehend dort hingebracht wird, sobald sie eintrifft."

Dann verließ Elrond das Kaminzimmer. Er eilte durch die Gänge Bruchtals und informierte noch einen anderen Heiler über die bevorstehende Patientin. Als alles vorbereitet war, dachte er kurz darüber nach, dass er schon den ganzen Tag ein komisches Gefühl hatte und, dass nun eine verletzte Elbin nach Bruchtal kam. Aber er beschloss, dass zwischen seinen Gedanken und der Realität kein Zusammenhang bestand und verdrängte es wieder.

Unterdessen musste Glorfindel in einem anderen Teil Bruchtals eine aufgelöste dunkelhaarige Elbin beruhigen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und bald spürte er wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten.

„Was ist, wenn es einer meiner Brüder ist? Ich habe mich noch heute Morgen mit Elladan gestritten und wenn ihm nun etwas passiert ist? Dann..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein weiterer verzweifelter Schluchzer entfloh ihrer Kehle.

Glorfindel strich ihr sanft durch die Haare: „Beruhige dich doch, Arwen. Ich bin mir sicher, Elladan und Elrohir geht es gut. Und selbst wenn einer von beiden verletzt wurde, dann kann dein Vater ihnen gewiss helfen. Er ist nicht umsonst einer der besten Heiler."

„Glaubst du?", fragte sie und blickte ihn aus ihren geröteten Augen an. Dann wischte sie sich die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich zum Fenster um, um hinaus in den Regen schauen zu können. „Ich mache mir dennoch Sorgen um sie." Auch wenn sie versuchte ruhig zu wirken, verriet ihre zitternde Stimme, wie aufgewühlt sie war.

„Daran erkennt man wie viel die beiden dir bedeuten, Arwen." Glorfindel legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du willst, können wir hinunter gehen und auf ihre Ankunft warten. Dann kannst du den beiden auch gleich um den Hals fallen und sie dafür schimpfen, dass du dich wegen ihnen sorgen musstest."

Arwen sah ihn wieder an und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Dann nickte sie und ging in Richtung Tür. Als Glorfindel einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, konnte er sehen, wie sich eine Gruppe von Reitern Bruchtal näherte.

„Sie sind also schon fast hier", sagte er leise und beeilte, sich, um Arwen einzuholen.

Thalion atmete erleichtert auf, als die Gruppe Bruchtal erreichte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch kurz durchhalten, dann konnte man ihr helfen. Elladan und Elrohir waren bereits abgestiegen und nahmen ihm die Bewusstlose aus den Armen. Einige Momente später kam auch schon Legolas angelaufen, der ihnen mitteilte, das Elrond bereits alles vorbereitet hatte und sagte ihnen, wo er zu finden war. Elladan, der die blonde Elbin in den Armen hielt, brachte sie schnell zu seinem Vater.

Inzwischen war auch Arwen bei der Gruppe angekommen und sie ließ sich erleichtert in Elrohirs Arme fallen. Tränen der Erleichterung flossen ihr über die Wangen.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich und Elladan!", flüsterte sie gerade so laut, dass ihr Bruder es verstehen konnte.

Dieser strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Jetzt hast du ja gesehen, dass es uns gut geht, Kleine."

„Ich bin nicht klein!", protestierte sie, schmiegte sich aber noch enger in die Umarmung ihres Bruders.

„Das weiß ich doch. Wir sollten jetzt aber reingehen, es reicht, dass ich ganz nass bin, ich will nicht, dass du dich auch noch erkältest", sagte er schließlich und die beiden folgten den anderen, die bereits ins Trockene gegangen waren.

Thalion stand in der Eingangshalle und betrachtete mit sorgenvollem Blick die Blutflecken auf seinem Hemd. Während des Ritts hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Wunde der blonde Elbin immer noch so stark blutete. Viel zu tief war er in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Als Elladan mit der Verletzten schließlich bei seinem Vater ankam, legte er sie sofort auf das Bett, das mit weißem Leinen bezogen war. Elrond beugte sich über sie und begann damit, sie zu untersuchen, während der andere Heiler Elladan aus dem Zimmer schob. Sie brauchten nun Ruhe, um der Elbin zu helfen.

Nach einer ersten Untersuchung und nachdem er die Wunde angeschaut hatte, atmete Elrond erleichtert auf. An der Klinge war kein Gift gewesen, was die Heilung wesentlich einfacher machte. Es waren auch keine starken Verletzungen der inneren Organe vorhanden.

Doch die Elbin hatte, wie Legolas schon erwähnt hatte, bereits viel Blut verloren und die Wunde blutete immer noch stark. Das bereitete ihm Sorgen, denn wenn sie sich nicht bald schließen würde, würde die Elbin vermutlich sterben, da der Blutverlust einfach zu hoch wäre.

Er bereitete einen Verband vor und legte einige Heilkräuter auf die Wunde. Dann wickelte er den Verband um den zierlichen Körper und versuchte sie zum Trinken zu animieren. Die Patientin musste so schnell wie möglich den Verlust des Blutes ausgleichen. Unter das Wasser, dass er ihr in einem Becher an die Lippen hielt, hatte er zusätzlich einige Kräuter gemischt, die das leichte Fieber stoppen sollten und die helfen sollten, dass der Körper wieder Blut produzierte.

Obwohl sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit nicht erwachte, trank sie einige Schlucke, bevor Elrond den Becher wieder auf den Tisch neben ihrem Bett stellte. Dann wandte er sich zu dem anderen Heiler um.

„Sie ist im Moment stabil, aber wenn sich an ihrem Zustand etwas ändern sollte, holt mich bitte umgehend. Und versucht ihr bitte immer wieder etwas zu trinken zu geben, das ist für die Heilung wichtig."

Dieser nickte nur und Elrond verließ das Krankenzimmer. Als er aus dem Zimmer heraustrat, sah er sich seinen Kindern, Glorfindel, Legolas und Thalion gegenüber.

„Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend, aber ich denke sie wird es schaffen. Alles, was sie braucht, ist Ruhe und viel Flüssigkeit", antwortete er auf die ungestellte Frage, die stumm in den Augen der Elben stand.

Die Anwesenden atmeten erleichtert auf. Doch noch war es nicht ausgestanden. Elrond hatte ihnen verschwiegen, dass ihre Wunde noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu bluten, und auch wenn dies passieren würde, so war er sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob die blonde Elbin wieder aufwachen würde. Alles was sie jetzt tun konnten, war abwarten und hoffen.

_**Ende Kapitel 2**_

Und, wie fandet ihr es? Ich weis ich bin gemein, dass ich noch nicht verrate ob sie es schafft... Da müsst ihr schon auf das nächste Kapitel warten.

**Bibi: **Danke! Mein erstes Review zu der Story! Wieso sie geflohen ist, erfährt man in den nächsten Kapiteln und was sie gemacht hat... lass dich mal überraschen!

**Sandra-nasic: **Noch jemand dem die Story gefällt :) Und das mit der Trennung... ich sag einfach mal, dass Arwen noch nicht bei Galadriel gelebt hat. Ich hab ja nie eine genaue Zeitangabe gemacht...

Ich würde mich über Reviews wirklich freuen! Und sie motivieren auch immer zum Schreiben...


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte aus HdR hab ich mir nur ausgeliehen.

_**Kapitel 3** _

Seit die verletzte Elbin nach Bruchtal gebracht wurde, war mittlerweile fast eine Woche vergangen, doch ihr Zustand blieb immer noch unverändert. Sie war weiterhin bewusstlos und die Heiler flössten ihr immer wieder Wasser und Heiltränke ein.

Elrond machte sich große Sorgen, doch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, um die anderen nicht zu beunruhigen. Außerdem kam ihm die blonde Elbin seltsam vertraut vor und langsam begann er sich zu fragen, wo er ihr schon einmal begegnet war. Nachdem er noch einmal alle Beteiligten nach dem Überfall befragt hatte, hatte er in Erfahrung gebracht, dass ihr Name Dúriel war, doch das sagte ihm nichts. ‚Das Grübeln hilft dir nicht weiter!', dachte er sich, und setzte seinen Weg fort, um nach dem Befinden seiner Patientin zu sehen.

Als er in ihrem Zimmer ankam, erwartete ihn ein bekanntes Bild. Die Elbin, er nannte sie in Gedanken niemals Dúriel, denn dieser Name schien ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen unpassend, lag regungslos in den Laken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre blonden Haare lagen um ihren Kopf herum und die Blässe ihrer Haut hob sich kaum von den weißen Laken ab. Das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass sie noch lebte, war ein leichtes Anheben und Absenken ihrer Brust. Es schmerzte ihn, sie so leblos zu sehen. Vermutlich war die Blonde nur etwa doppelt so alt wie seine Tochter und er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie jemand so junges bereits im Sterben lag.

Und das alles nur wegen den Orks, den dunklen Kreaturen Mordors. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich vor Zorn, Schmerz und Trauer, als er an sie dachte. Sie hatten schon so viele unschuldige Leben gefordert, und es traf ihn besonders, wenn er an all die Kinder dachte, die ihretwegen sterben mussten. Niemand sollte den Tod in so jungen Jahren erfahren. Aber es schmerzte ihn auch, wenn er daran dachte, wie diese Kreaturen ihm diejenigen genommen hatten, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten.

Celebrian, seine Frau, sie hatte ihre Begegnung mit den Orks zwar überlebt, aber die Verletzungen, die sie von seelischer Natur davongetragen hatte, waren so schlimm gewesen, dass sie bereits vor mehreren Jahrhunderten in den Westen gesegelt war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte sie wieder zu sehen, wenn seine Zeit in Mittelerde vorbei war und auch er sich auf den Weg machen würde. Doch dieser Zeitpunkt war noch längst nicht gekommen, so sehr er ihn sich auch herbeiwünschte.

Doch seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich wieder, als er einen Blick auf die Verbände warf, die sich immer wieder durch das Blut der Elbin rot verfärbten.

Die Frau Glorfindels, Lirulin, hatte hingegen nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Sie war zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Silawen ausgeritten und die beiden hatten sich dann kurz getrennt, um nach Heilkräutern zu sammeln. Dass jedoch eine kleine Gruppe Orks in der Gegend herumstreifte, hatte niemand erwartet, und so war es dazu gekommen, dass sich Lirulin ihnen waffenlos gegenüber sah.

Silawen hatte kurze Zeit später die blutüberströmte und entstellte Leiche ihrer Mutter gefunden. Über diesen Schock war sie niemals hinweg gekommen und sie hatte sich stets die Schuld dafür gegeben, ihre Mutter alleine gelassen zu haben. Glorfindels Tochter hatte nicht eingesehen, dass sie dies ebenfalls mit ihrem Leben hätte bezahlen müssen, denn auch sie wäre gegen die Orks völlig machtlos gewesen.

Einige Zeit später war Silawen dann von Bruchtal weggelaufen, da sie die Schuldgefühle nicht länger ertragen hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht tot war oder verletzt wurde, waren die Orks dennoch Schuld an ihrem Fortlaufen gewesen. Er erinnerte sich nur noch zu gut an ein Gespräch, dass er mit ihr am Tag vor ihrem Verschwinden geführt hatte. Damals war sie kaum älter als Arwen gewesen.

_Flashback_

_Die blonde Elbin stand auf einem der Balkone und sah hinaus auf den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Die Präsenz von Elrond bemerkte sie entweder nicht, oder sie hatte beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren. Seufzend strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres langen, goldblonden Haars hinter ihr Ohr und stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen auf die Brüstung. Sie wirkte in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich und einsam, dass man befürchten würde, sie würde es ohne die Unterstützung des Geländers nicht schaffen, aufrecht zu stehen._

_Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und blickte Elrond mit tränennassen Augen, aus denen er ihren Schmerz und ihre Seelenqualen ablesen konnte, an. Von der einst so fröhlichen und unbeschwerten jungen Frau war kaum noch etwas in ihr zu erkennen._

„_Es ist alles meine Schuld, wenn ich nur etwas getan hätte...", flüsterte sie und ihre zarte Stimme wurde vom Wind fort getragen._

_Elrond schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Silawen, du hättest nichts tun können, du warst genauso unbewaffnet wie deine Mutter. Es ist ein Glück, dass sie dich nicht auch noch gefunden haben."_

„_Aber ich hätte irgendetwas tun müssen! Wenn ich sie doch nur früher gefunden hätte, dann hätte man ihr vielleicht noch helfen können!" Ihre Augen flehten ihn geradezu nach einer Antwort an._

„_Jede Hilfe wäre zu spät gewesen, die Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer", sagte Elrond und wandte den Blick ab. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen._

„_Und wenn ich sie nicht dazu überredet hätte mit mir mitzukommen... Ich sollte es sein, nicht sie! Sie darf nicht tot sein! Sie darf es einfach nicht und es ist alles meine Schuld!"_

„_Du kannst nichts dafür, Kind. Niemand hätte es voraussehen können." Elrond sah, dass Silawen mittlerweile die Tränen über die Wangen flossen._

„_Und Vater, er gibt mir die Schuld! Er würde es lieber sehen, wenn ich und nicht sie gestorben wäre!", rief sie plötzlich aufgebracht._

„_Sage nicht so etwas, Silawen! Dein Vater liebt dich, und es schmerzt ihn genauso, dich so verzweifelt zu sehen, wie ihn Lirulins Tod schmerzt." Doch dies schien die blonde Elbin nicht zu beruhigen. _

_Sie sah Elrond noch einmal tief in die Augen und flüsterte dann kaum hörbar: „Dann sollte er mich wohl nicht mehr länger so sehen." In ihren Augen dominierten immer noch ihr Schmerz und ihre Seelenqualen, doch stand nun auch Entschlossenheit in ihnen._

_Nachdem sie ihre Augen wieder von ihm abgewandt hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zur Brüstung um. Dann lief sie ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, an Elrond vorbei und verschwand in einem der Gänge. Dies war das letzte Mal, dass der Herr von Bruchtal sie für eine lange Zeit sehen sollte._

_Flashback Ende_

Elrond wurde von einem leisen Stöhnen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und eilte sofort an das Bett der jungen Elbin. Sie war zwar immer noch bewusstlos, doch sie hatte sich ein wenig bewegt! Auch ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich ein wenig und ihre Augenlieder flatterten unruhig auf und ab, während sie etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Doch es war zu leise, als dass der dunkelhaarige Elb etwas verstehen konnte.

Elrond strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn und setzte sich dann an ihr Bett. Dann nahm er einen Becher und führte ihn ihr an die Lippen, damit sie ein paar Schluck Wasser trinken konnte. Als er den Becher wieder neben das Bett auf den Tisch stellte, sah er, dass sie ihre Augen leicht geöffnet hatte. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und seine Hoffnung kehrte zurück. Nun, da sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war, würde es ihr bald wieder besser gehen.

„Schlaft noch ein wenig, es wird euch gut tun und die Heilung beschleunigen", sagte er leise, doch die blonde Elbin hörte es nicht mehr, da sie schon eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Als Elrond am Abend im Kaminzimmer in seinem Lieblingssessel saß und in einem Gedichtband las, kamen zwei seiner Kinder, Legolas und Thalion herein. Arwen lief sofort zu ihm und fragte ihn nach dem Zustand der blonden Elbin aus. Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden, und auch wenn Arwen die blonde Elbin nicht kannte, so schien sie sich sehr große Sorgen um die Kranke zu machen.

Elrond schaute mit einem Lächeln auf: „Es geht ihr schon besser. Heute ist sie sogar kurz aufgewacht, jedoch gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Sie braucht noch sehr viel Ruhe, aber ich denke, dass sie in einigen Tagen bereits gesund genug sein wird, dass du mit ihr sprechen kannst, Arwen."

Auf Arwens Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus und auch die anderen Anwesenden schienen erleichtert. „Dies sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten, Vater! Wie ich mich darauf freue, sie kennen zu lernen! Ich werde sofort Glorfindel suchen, um es ihm zu erzählen!", rief sie und war auch schon Momente später durch die Tür verschwunden.

Die anderen Elben setzten sich nun zu Elrond um den Kamin und Elrohir begann zu sprechen: „Ich bin sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass sie endlich wieder erwacht ist. Ich hatte bereits daran zu zweifeln begonnen. Auf dem Ritt hierher wirkte sie so leblos. Fast schon wie tot."

Thalion nickte darauf zustimmend. „Mich hat es auch beunruhigt, dass sie noch so stark geblutet hat. Aber die Blutungen konntet ihr doch mittlerweile stoppen?", fragte er noch leicht besorgt.

Der Herr Bruchtals lächelte dem blonden Tawarwaith aufmunternd zu: „Dies hat auch mich anfangs gesorgt, doch da sie nicht länger bewusstlos ist, wird ihr Körper schneller heilen. So ist ihre Verletzung kein allzu großes Problem mehr. Sie wird schon bald wieder vollkommen gesund sein. Elladan ist momentan bei ihr und überwacht ihren Zustand."

Nachdem die Anwesenden alle von der baldigen Heilung der blonden Elbin überzeugt waren, begannen sie über andere Themen zu sprechen.

* * *

Arwen eilte unterdessen auf der Suche nach dem blonden Berater ihres Vaters durch die Gänge. Dieser machte sich, seit die verletzte Elbin nach Bruchtal gebracht wurde, immer öfter Gedanken über seine verschwundene Tochter. Er hatte seiner verstorbenen Frau versprochen immer für Silawen da zu sein und auf sie aufzupassen, falls Lirulin etwas passieren sollte und dann war sie weggelaufen. Zum zweiten Male hatte er jemanden verloren, den er von ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte.

_Flashback_

_Es war eine sehr schwere Geburt gewesen, doch nun hielt Glorfindel seine Tochter in den Armen. Seine Augen strahlten vor Glück und er blickte immer wieder liebevoll zwischen seiner neugeborenen Tochter und seiner Frau hin und her, während er sanft über Silawens kurze blonde Locken strich._

„_Sie ist wunderschön, genauso wie du, mein Liebling!", sagte Glorfindel leise und gab seiner Frau einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn._

_Lirulin lächelte und Glorfindel legte ihr das Baby in die Arme. „Ja, und sie hat deine Augen, Fin. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, zu sehen wie sie aufwächst." _

_Doch dann schloss sie die Augen und stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. Ein Heiler und die Hebamme kamen angelaufen und begannen hektisch Lirulin zu untersuchen, während der besorgte Glorfindel seine Tochter wieder hielt._

„_Sie hat innere Blutungen, ich hoffe wir können etwas dagegen tun", sagte die Hebamme leise und versuchte Glorfindel aus dem Raum zu führen. Doch dieser blieb, leicht zitternd, am Bett seiner Frau stehen._

_Lächelnd öffnete Lirulin wieder ihre warmen braunen Augen und sagte: „Falls ich es nicht schaffen sollte oder mir irgendwann etwas passiert, versprich mir bitte, immer auf unsere Tochter aufzupassen. Bitte sei für sie da, versprich es mir! Bitte!"_

_Glorfindel nickte nur noch mit Tränen in den Augen und wurde dann von der Hebamme aus dem Zimmer gebracht, während der Heiler sich um seine, mittlerweile bewusstlose, Frau kümmerte. Drei endlose Tage und Nächte hatte er sich, während er sich um Silawen gekümmert hatte, ständig Sorgen um Lirulin gemacht. Doch schließlich hatte sie es überstanden, dennoch würde sie nie wieder in der Lage sein, Kinder zu bekommen. Und so war Silawen ein Einzelkind geblieben, bis sie schließlich einen Pflegebruder bekommen hatte._

_Flashback Ende_

„Es tut mir so leid, Liebling, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht erfüllen konnte! Es tut mir so leid!" Verzeifelt unterbrach er sich selbst, bis er weiter sprach. „Unsere Tochter ist irgendwo dort draußen und ich kann ihr nicht zu Seite stehen. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wo sie sich befindet, damit ich sie zurückholen kann, Lirulin." Glorfindel seufzte und sah weiter hinaus an den sternenbedeckten Himmel.

„Weißt du, vor einigen Tagen wurde eine Verletzte hier her gebracht, sie dürfte ungefähr so alt sein wie Silawen. Ich habe sie zwar nicht gesehen, aber Elrond hat es mir gesagt, nachdem er ihr geholfen hat. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass Silawen vielleicht auch irgendwo ganz alleine ohne Hilfe auf Orks treffen könnte..."

Glorfindels Stimme brach und er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Zu große Angst hatte er davor, auch noch seine Tochter zu verlieren. Er hatte sie zwar schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, doch er wusste, dass sie noch am Leben war. Dies minderte jedoch nicht seine Sorge um sie. In letzter Zeit kreisten seine Gedanken stets um Silawen und es trieb in fast in den Wahnsinn, nicht zu wissen, wie es seiner Tochter geht.

Bevor er jedoch wieder in seinen Erinnerungen versinken konnte, hörte er, wie sich jemand schnell näherte. Glorfindel drehte sich um, und konnte im Licht der Sterne erkennen, wie eine Frau, Arwen, wie er nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte, sich näherte. Die Lampen hatte er gelöscht, um besser nachdenken zu können, und Arwen wäre aufgrund ihrer schwarzen Haare und ihres dunkelblauen Kleides für einen Menschen kaum zu erkennen gewesen.

Als sie schließlich außer Atem bei ihm ankam, murmelte sie zu erst etwas von ‚nervigen Schuhen, in denen man nicht laufen kann', bevor sie Glorfindel lächelnd ansah.

„Weißt du was passiert ist? Hat Vater es dir schon erzählt?", rief sie dann aus.

Glorfindel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich denke du wirst es mir gleich verraten, Arwen."

„Deswegen bin ich ja auch hier", sagte sie. „Die Verletzte, die Elladan und Elrohir hergebracht haben, ist heute kurz aufgewacht und Vater hat gesagt, dass sie bald wieder gesund ist! Ist das nicht toll?"

„Das freut mich zu hören. Dann müssen wir uns auch nicht länger Sorgen um sie machen."

Arwen nickte begeistert. „Und bald darf ich sie besuchen gehen, hat Vater gesagt. Ich freue mich schon so darauf, sie kennen zu lernen!"

Der blonde Berater Elronds lächelte sie an, doch seine Gedanken drifteten wieder in die Vergangenheit und er dachte an seine Frau und seine Tochter.

* * *

In einem anderen Teil Bruchtals öffnete eine blonde Elbin ihre blauen Augen und sah sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem sie lag. Als sie eine Person ausmachte, die sich nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt befand, versuchte sie zu sprechen, doch nur ein heiseres Krächzen kam aus ihrer Kehle. Davon aufmerksam geworden, drehte sich selbige Person, ein dunkelhaariger Elb, zu ihr herum und setzte ihr einen Becher Wasser an die Lippen.

Da sie das Gefühl hatte, schon seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken zu haben, schluckte sie das Wasser gierig herunter, achtete jedoch darauf, sich nicht zu verschlucken. Dann versuchte sie erneut zu sprechen, was ihr diesmal auch gelang, obwohl ihre Stimme sehr heiser war. „Wo bin ich und was ist passiert?", fragte sie den Elben.

„Ihr seid hier in Bruchtal. Ich und einige andere haben Euch gefunden, nachdem Ihr von Orks verletzt wurdet und haben Euch hierher gebracht. Seitdem sind bereits einige Tage vergangen. Mein Name ist übrigens Elladan, Sohn von Elrond. Es freut mich, dass Ihr endlich wieder erwacht seid."

Die blonde Elbin lächelte Elladan an, bevor sie wieder einschlief, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um dasselbe, sie durfte einfach nicht in Bruchtal sein. Jeder Ort wäre ihr lieber gewesen, nur nicht Bruchtal!

_**Ende Kapitel 3**_

* * *

Bibi: Ich kann Arwen gut leiden, deswegen werde ich sie nicht schlecht darstellen, nur manchmal etwas kindisch... Und zu Elrond, nun ja, bist du dir sicher, dass Silawen und Dúriel ein und dieselbe Person sind? Ich habe das nie gesagt... Und selbst wenn, es ist ja schon sehr viel Zeit vergangen und sie kommt ihm bekannt vor.

Jetzt wisst ihr schon wieder ein wenig mehr über die Vergangenheit...

Ich hoffe ihr vergesst nicht mir zu sagen, was ihr davon haltet. Reviews erhalten mich am Leben...


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören leider nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit...

_**Kapitel 4**_

In den Wochen nachdem die blonde Elbin erwacht war, besuchte Arwen sie täglich für einige Stunden, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Die beiden waren sehr schnell gute Freundinnen geworden, doch Arwen hatte dennoch kaum etwas über ihre Vergangenheit heraus bekommen. Währenddessen hatten Legolas und Thalion beschlossen, noch eine Weile in Bruchtal zu bleiben und hatten ihr auch einige Besuche abgestattet. Nachdem ihre Verletzungen vollständig verheilt waren und Elrond ihr endlich erlaubt hatte, das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen, versuchte Arwen ihre blonde Freundin dazu zu überreden, noch in Bruchtal zu bleiben.

Die beiden spazierten kurz nach Sonnenaufgang durch die Gärten Bruchtals und lauschten den Gesängen der Vögel, die den neuen Tag begrüßten. Langsam verdunstete der Tau auf den Grashalmen, über die sie schritten, und die Blumen am Wegesrand öffneten langsam ihre Kelche.

Arwen hob ihr Kleid leicht an und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Begleiterin.

„Komm, wir machen ein Wettrennen bis zum Bach. Wer zuletzt ankommt, ist eine lahme Ente!" Dann fing sie an zu grinsen und lief los.

Die Blonde schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, bevor sie ihr hinterher lief. Gleichzeitig kamen sie schließlich am Wasser an und setzten sich auf eine Bank. Arwen schaute einige Momente gedankenverloren in den murmelnden und plätschernden Bach, bevor sie sich mit einem etwas ernsteren Ausdruck als zuvor an ihre Freundin wandte.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, wo du eigentlich herkommst."

„Ich... es ist doch nicht so wichtig", sagte die blonde Elbin und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Doch, es ist wichtig. Oder ist es etwa so ein großes Geheimnis? Du hast mir fast gar nichts über deine Vergangenheit erzählt, aber du weißt alles über mich. Bitte erzähl es mir doch!" Arwen sah die andere mit flehendem Blick an, doch diese sah immer noch nicht zu ihr.

„Wir sollten besser wieder zurückgehen. Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass dein Vater dich sprechen wollte? Du solltest ihn nicht warten lassen." Dann stand ihre Freundin auf und lief zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

Arwen sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, bevor auch sie sich auf den Weg zurück machte. Während sie langsam durch den Garten ging, ließ sie sich noch einmal alle Gespräche mit ihrer neuen Freundin durch den Kopf gehen. Sie war ihr ständig ausgewichen, wenn Arwen etwas über ihre Herkunft wissen wollte und außerdem schien Dúriel auch ihrem Vater auszuweichen. Kannte er sie etwa? Arwen hatte einige Male gesehen, wie Elrond die blonde Elbin angesehen hatte, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob in seinen Augen eine Erinnerung an ihre Freundin zu lesen war. Und als sie einmal zusammen im Garten spazieren waren und ihnen ihr Vater, Glorfindel, Legolas und Thalion entgegen gekommen waren, war sie fast geflüchtet.

„Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was du mir verheimlichst, Dúriel. Du wirst schon noch sehen..."

* * *

Die Sonne hatte sich bereits seit einigen Stunden über die Baumwipfel erhoben, als Edrahil auf seiner Stute aus den Grenzen des Golden Waldes Lothlorien ritt. Er hatte sich gerade erst von seinen Freunden verabschiedet, dennoch fing er bereits an, sie zu vermissen. Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, seine Verlobte für einige Monate alleine zu lassen, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Aber er freute sich auch seine Heimat endlich wieder zu sehen. Zu lange schon hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Dies machte den Abschied leichter. 

Er drehte sich noch einmal um und flüsterte „Ich komme bald zurück!" in den Wind, dann machte er sich lächelnd auf den Weg nach Bruchtal.

* * *

Es waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen, seit Legolas Thalion das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nachdem er bereits in den Ställen, im Garten, wo ihm Arwen, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, über den Weg gelaufen war, und auf dem Trainingsplatz nach seinem Berater und Freund gesucht hatte, beschloss er nun zu dessen Zimmer zu gehen. Thalion sah es zwar nicht ähnlich, sich drinnen aufzuhalten, wenn er nicht musste, doch Legolas wusste einfach nicht, wo er sonst noch nachsehen sollte. Als er in einen anderen Gang einbog, passte er nicht auf und lief in eine zierliche Gestalt hinein, die dadurch stolperte und zu Boden fiel. 

„Verzeiht mir, ich hatte Euch nicht gesehen, Dúriel", sagte Legolas und half der blonden Elbin beim Aufstehen.

„Das macht nichts, ich vertrage einiges", antwortete diese und schenkte Legolas ein Lächeln. „Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek gehen."

„Dann will ich euch nicht aufhalten. Wir sehen uns doch heute Abend beim Essen, oder?"

Die Elbin sah für einige Momente etwas ängstlich aus, doch sie überspielte es. „Natürlich. Bis heute Abend", sagte sie, bevor sie sich weiter auf den Weg machte.

Legolas sah ihr kurz nach. Sie schien vor etwas Angst zu haben, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, woran es lag. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach noch etwas mitgenommen von dem Angriff vor einigen Wochen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter in Richtung von Thalions Zimmer. Dort angekommen, klopfte er einmal, bevor er die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Zuerst konnte Legolas seinen Freund nicht sehen, doch dann warf er einen Blick auf den Balkon. Thalion saß auf der Brüstung und sah in den Garten hinunter.

„Ganz in Gedanken versunken, mein Freund?", fragte Legolas, der sich hinter seinen Berater gestellt hatte. Thalion wäre vor Schreck beinahe vom Balkon gefallen, hätte Legolas ihn nicht am Arm festgehalten. „Sei vorsichtig, ich brauche dich schließlich noch!", meinte er dann lachend.

„Bei Eru, hast du mich erschreckt! Mach das nie wieder!", sagte Thalion gespielt empört und stellte sich neben den Düsterwaldprinz und sah weiter in den Garten hinunter.

„Warst du in Gedanken versunken?"

„Ja, wie hast du das bloß bemerkt?"

Grinsend sah Legolas zu seinem Freund. „Hängen diese Gedanken zufällig mit einer blonden Schönheit zusammen, die du erst seit einigen Wochen kennst?"

Auf Thalions Wangen breitete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer aus. „Wie kommst du den auf den Gedanken? Wieso sollte ich an Dúriel denken?"

„Du gibst es also zu."

„Nein, ich...", resignierend seufzte er auf, „Ach, es hat keinen Sinn es zu leugnen, du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

„Nein, das hat es tatsächlich nicht. Und kannst du mir sagen, wieso du nicht zu mir gekommen bist? Wir wollten doch noch einige Briefe von meinem Vater durchsehen."

„Oh, weißt du, ich wollte ja kommen, aber dann habe ich Dúriel und Arwen im Garten herumlaufen gesehen und habe unser Treffen ganz vergessen...", antwortete der blonde Tawarwaith leicht verlegen.

„Ich verstehe... Aber wir sollten damit jetzt anfangen, sonst werden wir nie fertig oder mein Vater verlangt von uns zurückzukommen, und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nicht darauf bestehst, oder!", fragte Legolas leicht lächelnd.

„Im Moment nicht. Komm, wenn wir gleich anfangen, sind wir auch schneller fertig!"

„Und ich denke, ich weiß was du dann vorhast." Legolas sah zu Thalion und ging dann aus dessen Zimmer auf den Gang hinaus. „Sie ist übrigens gerade in die Bibliothek gegangen, vielleicht triffst du sie ja später noch..."

* * *

Die blonde Elbin saß an einem Fenster in der Bibliothek und hatte ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf ihrem Schoß liegen, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie war schon viel zu lange in Bruchtal und sie wusste, dass sie bald weiterziehen musste. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einige Zeit an einem Ort verweilte, spürte sie den Drang wegzulaufen, auch wenn es schwer war. Und obwohl die Erinnerungen, die sie mit Bruchtal verband, so sehr schmerzten, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder zu Hause. 

Arwen war ihr gegenüber so herzlich und vertrauensvoll und auch sie hatte das Gefühl eine wahre Freundin gefunden zu haben. Und es fühlte sich gut an, mit jemandem sprechen zu können, der auch antworten konnte. Morgenlicht war keine sehr gute Gesprächspartnerin.

Die Erinnerungen konnte sie jedoch nicht mit ihr teilen, das konnte sie mit niemandem. Sie fühlte sich besser, wenn sie allen Schmerz tief in ihrem Herzen einschloss und ihn einfach nicht mehr beachtete.

Wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass sie so lange Zeit an einem Ort geblieben war? Einige Jahrzehnte mit Sicherheit. Damals war sie für einen Monat in Lothlorien gewesen, bevor... Nein, darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Es war ihr damals schon schwer genug gefallen, zu gehen.

Vielleicht sollte sie mal wieder diese kleine elbische Siedlung in Gondor besuchen gehen, dort war sie schon seit einigen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gewesen und vermutlich würde sie dort niemand erkennen. Sie wusste, dass Elrond sich vermutlich bald wieder erinnern würde, doch bevor dies geschah, müsste sie schon wieder weg sein. Arwen würde dies zwar traurig stimmen, doch es war besser so. Die Vergangenheit sollte man ruhen lassen.

Es war bis jetzt erst einmal vorgekommen, dass jemand die blonde Elbin erkannt hatte. Dies war in Lothlorien geschehen, doch Lady Galadriel hatte ihr versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen. Sie hatte ihre Gründe verstanden.

Die ansteigende Sonne strahlte ihr mittlerweile in die Augen und die Elbin musste blinzeln. Wie lange saß sie nun schon hier und grübelte? Schon viel zu lange! Sie sollte sich besser darauf vorbereiten bald aus Bruchtal zu verschwinden.

* * *

Die Sonne begann bereits wieder zu sinken, doch Edrahil wollte keine Rast einlegen. Wenn er dieses Tempo beibehalten würde, wäre er am nächsten Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang in Bruchtal. Er hatte das Gefühl es wäre wichtig, möglichst schnell dort anzukommen und so hatte er nur einige kurze Pausen eingelegt, um sein Pferd nicht zu überanstrengen. 

Bald schon würde er seine alten Freunde wieder sehen und das spornte ihn zusätzlich an. Seit er nach Lorien gegangen war und seine Verlobte Anarya kennen gelernt hatte, war er nicht mehr in Bruchtal gewesen. Zwar war er ein wenig betrübt deswegen, doch jede Minute, die er dafür mit seiner Geliebten verbringen konnte, entschädigte ihn dafür. Doch es war mal wieder an der Zeit zurück zu kehren und er musste auch allen von seiner Verlobung berichten. So etwas wollte er lieber persönlich und nicht durch Briefe machen.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb grinste kurz. Wie würden wohl alle reagieren, wenn er plötzlich auftauchen würde? Er hatte ‚vergessen' in seinem letzten Brief seine Rückkehr zu erwähnen. Arwen wäre vermutlich zuerst froh, ihn zu sehen, dann sauer, weil er sie so lange nicht besucht hatte, und wenn sie erst von seiner Verlobung erfahren würde... Nun, er hoffte, dass sie ihm bei ihrer Umarmung keine Rippen brechen würde.

* * *

Arwen war langweilig. Seit dem Gespräch am Morgen hatte sie ihre Freundin nicht mehr gesehen und ihre Brüder waren trainieren und sie durfte nicht mitmachen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es daran lag, dass die beiden nicht von ihrer jüngeren Schwester im Bogenschießen besiegt werden wollten. Seit sie es einmal geschafft hatte, ließen sie sie nicht mehr mittrainieren. Die dunkelhaarige Elbin schüttelte den Kopf. Männer! Nur weil sie einmal aus Zufall besser gewesen war. 

Vielleicht sollte sie Dúriel suchen gehen und Elladan und Elrohir einen Besuch abstatten. Sie hatte einmal mit ihr trainiert und ihre blonde Freundin hatte jedes Mal in die Mitte der Zielscheibe getroffen. Arwen grinste, so konnte sie es ihren Brüdern heimzahlen, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihr üben wollten. Jetzt musste sie Dúriel nur noch finden...

* * *

Die blonde Elbin kam gerade aus der Küche und hatte einige Vorräte eingepackt. Nach einigem Überlegen hatte sie beschlossen, am nächsten Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wegzureiten. Es durfte nur niemand bemerken was sie vorhatte, das wäre zu verdächtig. Und sie würde einen Brief für Arwen zurücklassen, in dem stehen würde, sie müsse zurück zu ihrer Familie, damit niemand nach ihr suchen würde. 

Nachdem sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, verstaute sie das Essen und die Wasserschläuche in ihrer Satteltasche, die neben ihrem Bett lag. Dann legte sie noch eine Decke darüber, damit niemand, der zufällig in ihr Zimmer kommen sollte, etwas bemerken würde. Kaum war sie damit fertig und hatte sich in einen Sessel gesetzt, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!", rief die blonde Elbin und sah dann, wie Arwen in ihr Zimmer kam.

„Hier hast du dich also verkrochen, ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht!"

„Wirklich?"

„Nein, aber es hätte ja sein können", antwortete Arwen grinsend. „Kommst du mit zum Trainingsplatz? Elladan und Elrohir wollen mich mal wieder nicht mitmachen lassen."

„Und da hast du dir gedacht, ich soll ihnen zeigen was ich kann."

„Woher wusstest du das bloß? Ich dachte, ich wäre diskret vorgegangen!", sagte Arwen mit einem gespielten Seufzen.

„Nun, ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen gut genug kennen gelernt, um zu wissen wie du denkst. Hmm, dann sollte ich wohl meinen Bogen mitnehmen, oder?"

Arwen nickte zur Antwort begeistert mit dem Kopf, bevor sie ihre Freundin an der Hand nahm und sie aus dem Zimmer schleifte. Die Blonde hatte gerade noch genug Zeit sich ihren Bogen und ihren Köcher mit den Pfeilen zu nehmen. Einige Minuten später kamen die beiden am Trainingsplatz an, wo sich auch schon Arwens Brüder, Legolas und Thalion befanden.

* * *

Elrond und Glorfindel saßen in Elronds Büro und unterhielten sich, während die Arwen die Schießkünste ihrer Freundin nutzte, um sich an ihren Brüdern zu rächen. Das Fenster in seinem Büro lag so, dass man den Trainingsplatz sehen konnte, doch die beiden schauten nicht heraus. 

„Ich bin froh, dass es Dúriel wieder besser geht. Und sie hat sich auch mit Arwen angefreundet, was meine Tochter davon abhält, Unsinn zu machen", sagte Elrond bevor er sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.

„Das denke ich nicht. Sie wird nur immer besser darin, nicht erwischt zu werden", gab Glorfindel zurück.

„Denkst du? Bei Eru, ich hoffe nicht! Das würde ich nicht aushalten. Die Zwillinge waren früher schon schlimm genug."

„Aber du musst bedenken, dass Arwen sich zum Teil auch viel erwachsener verhält als die beiden, also mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Deine Tochter würde nie auf die Idee kommen, die Getränke beim Abendessen mit einigen Zusätzen zu versehen."

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran! Zum Glück haben wir es rechtzeitig bemerkt, ich frage mich immer noch wie die beiden an diese Pilze gekommen sind." Elrond schüttelte bei dieser Erinnerung leicht den Kopf.

„Das werden wir wohl nie herausbekommen, mein Freund..." Glorfindel sah aus dem Fenster und musste bei der Erinnerung schmunzeln. Als die Zwillinge jünger waren, hatten sie eines Abends zerriebene halluzinogene Pilze in die Getränke getan, und das hatten sie nur zufällig herausbekommen. Glücklicherweise hatte noch niemand etwas von den präparierten Getränken genommen. Die beiden hatten danach einen Monat lang Zimmerarrest bekommen.

Glorfindels Blick fiel auf die sechs Personen, die sich gerade auf dem Trainingsplatz befanden, und er verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. Das konnte doch nicht sein...

_**Ende Kapitel 4**_

* * *

Bibi: Du glaubst es nicht? Vielleicht haben dich die Hinweise diesesmal ja vom Gegenteil überzeugt... Naja, irgendwann wird es ja herauskommen. ;) Und es freut mich, dass dir mein Stil so gut gefällt. Du kannst mich ruhig auch weiterhin zulabern, das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus.

Ich hoffe ich bekomme jetzt fleißig Reviews! Das steigert immer meine Fähigkeit zu schreiben... :) Das nächste Kapitel ist übrigens schon halb geschreiben...


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört keine Person und kein Ort mir...

Ein herzliches Dank an meine Beta! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch!

* * *

_Kapitel 5_

Glorfindel sah auf die kleine Gruppe, die draußen trainierte. War das etwa Silawen dort draußen? Hatte er sie nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder gefunden und das ausgerechnet hier in Bruchtal? Nachdem er so lange auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte, konnte sie doch nicht etwa einfach dort stehen, oder doch?

Er warf Elrond einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, stand hastig auf und verließ eilig das Büro, die Fragen seines Freundes ignorierend. Alles was jetzt für ihn zählte, war nach draußen zu gelangen und sich zu versichern, ob sie es wirklich war. Doch was, wenn er sich irrte? Glorfindels Herz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er die Gänge entlang lief. Sie musste es einfach sein! Die blonde Elbin, die er gesehen hatte, sah Lirulin einfach zu ähnlich, als dass es ein Zufall hätte sein können.

Auch wenn Elrond dies nicht erkannt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie seine Tochter sein musste! Zwar hatte er sie nur für einen Moment gesehen, aber er konnte, nein, durfte sich einfach nicht irren. Vermutlich hatte sein dunkelhaariger Freund sie nicht erkannt, da er Lirulin und Silawen nur selten gesehen hatte. Lirulin war häufig in Lothlorien bei Verwandten zu Besuch gewesen und wenn sie in Bruchtal war, hatte sie die meiste Zeit mit ihm und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter verbracht. Und Silawen, sie hatte nach ihrer eigenen Aussage besseres zu tun, als mit alten Männern zu reden. Ständig war sie in den Wäldern herumgestreift, hatte irgendwelchen Unfug angestellt oder hatte mit den Zwillingen gespielt.

Glorfindel lächelte, als er an diese Zeit zurückdachte. Doch wie sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass alles wieder wie früher werden würde, wusste er, dass dieser Traum für ihn in weite Ferne gerückt war.

_Flashback_

_Es war ein perfekter Abend. Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen und die Vogel sangen leise ihre Lieder. Glorfindel hatte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau gelegt und lächelte sie an. Gerade als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugen und seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren legen wollte, flog die Tür auf und schlug mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand. Im Türrahmen stand eine junge Elbin mit zerzausten goldblonden Locken, in denen einige Blätter und Zweige steckten, schlammigen Stiefeln und verdreckter, etwas zerrissener und vollkommen verdreckter Kleidung, die ihre Eltern unschuldig angrinste. Dann verstärkte sich ihr Grinsen noch mehr und sie begann vor Ungeduld beinahe auf und ab zu hüpfen._

_Glorfindel und Lirulin konnten sich beim Anblick ihrer Tochter ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen._

„_Jetzt fragt mich doch endlich was passiert ist!", rief Silawen ungeduldig, „Sonst kann ich es euch doch nicht erzählen!"_

_Lirulin drehte sich zu ihrem Mann. „Was meinst du, Fin, kennen wir diesen kleinen Dreckspatz?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht Lirulin, da muss ich erst einmal nachdenken..."_

„_Nana, Ada, ich bin es doch, Silawen!", sagte die junge Elbin schmollend. „Ihr müsst mich doch erkennen."_

„_Aber meine kleine Tochter würde nie so verdreckt nach Hause kommen, und sie hat auch keine Blätter in den Haaren", sagte Glorfindel gespielt ernst, während er seiner Tochter einige Zweige aus den Haaren entfernte. „Silawen ist außerdem doch heute gar nicht draußen gewesen, weil sie versprochen hatte zu lernen."_

_Die junge Elbin fing daraufhin nur noch mehr an zu schmollen. „Die Zweige sind nur da drin, weil ich mich zwischen einigen Büschen verstecken musste und der Dreck kam ganz von alleine auf meine Kleider, damit hatte ich ganz ehrlich nichts zu zun. Und gelernt hab ich vorher schon, jetzt kann ich nämlich schon ganz alleine meinen Namen schreiben." Dann schenkte sie ihrem Vater den besten Hündchenblick, zu dem sie fähig war._

„_Na gut meine Kleine, du hast uns überzeugt", sagte Lirulin mit einem leisen Lachen, das sie nicht mehr ganz unterdrücken konnte._

„_Ich würde jetzt unheimlich gerne wissen, wieso sich meine sonst so brave Tochter zwischen Büschen verstecken musste und ganz dreckig geworden ist. Da muss wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches passiert sein!" _

_Glorfindel sah zu seiner Tochter und nur einige Momente später war sie zu ihm gelaufen und er hatte sie auf dem Arm. Dann begann sie aufgeregt von ihrem Tag zu erzählen. Lirulin sah den beiden eine Weile zu und fing dann an zu lachen. Als sie zwei fragende Blicke bemerkte, lachte sie nur noch mehr._

„_Ihr beiden solltet euch sehen. Bevor wir zu Abend essen, braucht ihr beiden noch dringend ein Bad."_

„_Nun, bei meinem kleinen Dreckspatz hier kann ich das ja verstehen, aber wieso brauche ich ein Bad?"_

_Silawen sah ihren Vater mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an. „Na, weil ich dich ganz dreckig gemacht habe, Ada!", gab sie zur Antwort und hielt als Beweis eine Haarsträhne von Glorfindel in ihren schlammigen Fingern, die dadurch auch schmutzig wurde._

_Daraufhin fing Lirulin nur noch mehr an zu lachen._

_Flashback Ende_

Als er schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien, endlich den Trainingsplatz erreichte, konnte er dort nur Legolas, die Zwillinge und Arwen sehen, die gerade ein Wettschießen veranstalteten.

* * *

Elrond konnte seinem Berater nur fragend hinterher sehen. Was war den eben passiert, dass er so plötzlich aus dem Raum gerannt war? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das konnte er ihn ja auch später noch fragend.

Dann stand er auf und ging ans Fenster. Der dunkelhaarige Elb konnte noch sehen, wie zwei blonde Elben den Trainingsplatz verließen, während seine Kinder und der Düsterwaldprinz weiter trainierten. Hatte es Arwen also doch geschafft ihre Brüder dazu zu überreden sie mitmachen zu lassen. Seine Tochter konnte sehr überzeugend werden wenn, sie es wollte, das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Nachdem die Vier einige Zeit auf die Zielscheiben geschossen hatten, kam Glorfindel auf den Platz gelaufen. Was wollte er nur dort? Hatte er etwa eben etwas gesehen, immerhin war er ja mit dem Blick zum Fenster gesessen. Nachdem sein Berater jedoch kurz mit seiner Tochter geredet hatte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und verließ den Trainingsplatz wieder. Elrond beschloss daraufhin Glorfindel entgegenzugehen, um zu erfahren, was genau eben passiert war.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb verließ daraufhin sein Büro und begab sich in Richtung des Trainingsplatzes, doch er konnte seinen alten Freund nirgends finden. Nach einiger Zeit machte er sich schließlich auf zu dessen Zimmer.

Glorfindel stand auf seinem Balkon und starrte auf die Landschaft, die sich um Bruchtal erstreckte, deswegen bemerkte er zuerst nicht, dass sich jemand hinter ihm befand.

„Ganz in Gedanken versunken, alter Freund?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in das leicht besorgte Gesicht Elronds.

„Ja, ich dachte ich hätte jemanden gesehen..."

„Und deswegen bist du zu meinen Kindern und ihren Freunden gegangen?"

Glorfindel nickte als Antwort nur. Dann meinte er leise: „Was weißt du eigentlich über Dúriel? Ich meine, wo kommt sie her? Hat sie darüber jemals etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, das hat mich zwar verwundert, aber es ist ihre Entscheidung, wenn sie nicht darüber sprechen will." Elrond sah seinen Berater stirnrunzelnd an. „Kennst du sie etwa? War das der Grund, wieso du so plötzlich aus dem Zimmer gelaufen bist?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte Silawen gesehen..." Glorfindel sprach so leise, dass Elrond ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hätte. „Als ich aus dem Fenster gesehen habe, dachte ich zuerst Lirulin zu sehen, aber dann... Sie muss es einfach sein, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es ist! Aber warum hat sie dann nichts gesagt? Ich meine, will sie etwa nicht erkannt werden? Das kann sie mir nicht antun! Seit fast 900 Jahren versuche ich sie wieder zu finden, sie kann sich doch nicht ewig verstecken! Es ist doch alles schon so lange her..."

Er war immer lauter geworden, dennoch flüsterte er den letzten Satz nur noch. Elrond konnte verstehen, wie sehr ihm dies zu schaffen machen musste. Seit so langer Zeit hatte Glorfindel keine Nachricht von seiner Tochter erhalten, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob sie noch am Leben war. Und dann glaubte er sie ganz in seiner Nähe zu sehen. Wenn Elrond sich vorstellte, dass dies Arwen wäre, er glaubte nicht, noch immer so ruhig wie sein Berater zu reagieren. Er selbst hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, bevor seine Tochter nicht wieder bei ihm wäre, aber wenn Silawen nicht gefunden werden wollte, konnte niemand etwas daran ändern.

„Du solltest morgen früh einfach zu Dúriel gehen und mit ihr sprechen, dann siehst du ja, ob sie Silawen ist."

„Da hast du vermutlich Recht. Aber was soll ich machen, wenn sie es nun nicht ist? Das könnte ich nicht aushalten..."

„Wir werden sie schon noch finden, das verspreche ich dir."

Glorfindel lächelte seinen Freund traurig an und drehte sich dann wieder um, um die Landschaft anzusehen und in Erinnerungen zu versinken. Elrond seufzte und verließ dann Glorfindels Zimmer. Das könnte noch einige Probleme hervorrufen.

* * *

Einige Zeit später klopfte Thalion an Legolas Tür, um ihm von seinem Spaziergang mit der blonden Elbin zu erzählen. Immer noch glücklich lächelnd sah er, wie ihm sein Freund die Tür öffnete und ihn hereinbat. Sie setzten sich auf den Balkon und schauten eine Weile in den Sonnenuntergang, bevor Legolas die Stille durchbrach.

„Nun erzähl schon. Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du es nicht für dich behalten kannst. Also, was ist passiert?"

Thalion drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Legolas. „Es war wundervoll! Zuerst sind wir durch die Gärten gegangen und haben die Blüten bewundert."

„Ich denke, du hast deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einer besonderen Blume gewidmet..."

„Soll ich es dir nun erzählen, oder nicht?"

Legolas schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Als ob ich dich irgendwie davon abhalten könnte."

„Du hast ja Recht... Also, wir waren im Garten und haben uns schließlich an dem kleinen Bach auf eine Bank gesetzt und uns über alles Mögliche unterhalten. Es war so perfekt! Das leise Rauschen des Wassers, das leise Zwitschern der Vögel, der Wind, der ihre Haare sanft wehen ließ..."

_Flashback_

_Die beiden Elben saßen nebeneinander auf der Bank und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Dabei rutschte Thalion immer näher zu der blonden Elbin, bis er direkt neben ihr saß. Immer noch in die Unterhaltung vertieft, legte er sanft seine Hand auf die ihre und sie reagierte darauf mit einem sanften Lächeln._

„_Weißt du schon, wie lange du noch hier bleiben wirst? Ich hoffe doch, dass du deinen Aufenthalt nicht allzu schnell beendest, ich würde dich vermissen, Dúriel."_

_Die Angesprochene wurde daraufhin leicht rot. ‚So wunderschön!', dachte Thalion, ‚ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie jemals wieder gehen lassen will.'_

„_Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich noch bleiben kann... Es kann sein, dass ich schon bald gehen muss." Sie vermied, ihm dabei direkt in die Augen zu sehen._

‚_Will sie etwa weg von hier? Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn sie fortginge.' _

„_Wieso musst du fortgehen? Willst du etwa nicht hier bleiben?"_

„_Nein, das ist es nicht. Es... es ist kompliziert."_

„_Ist es das? Nun, ich würde deine Gesellschaft wirklich vermissen."_

‚_Kann ich es wagen? Ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie mich nicht zurückweist...'_

_Thalion lächelte die blonde Elbin sanft an und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, bevor er sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren legte._

_Flashback Ende_

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie nervös ich war, Legolas! Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, sie würde mich vielleicht fortstoßen und weglaufen... Aber dass sie mich zurückküsst hätte ich nicht gedacht! Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie in diesem Moment!"

„Das kann man an deinem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck sehr gut sehen, Thalion." Legolas freute sich für seinen Freund, er hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich und entspannt gesehen wie hier in Bruchtal. Und das alles, seit er die blonde Elbin kennen gelernt hatte.

Nach einigem Überlegen sagte Legolas plötzlich: „Nachdem du mit Dúriel weggegangen bist, ist Glorfindel aufgetaucht und hat uns über Dúriel ausgefragt. Er schien sehr nervös und aufgeregt zu sein. Weißt du vielleicht, was das bedeutet?"

Der blonde Tawarwaith sah erstaunt aus. „Nein, ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass sich die beiden kennen. Jedenfalls hat Dúriel nie etwas davon gesagt und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie sich schon begegnet sind, seit sie in Bruchtal ist."

„Es war schon komisch, vor allem, weil er uns auch einmal gefragt hat, ob sie jemals den Namen Silawen erwähnt hätte. Auch schien er sehr enttäuscht zu sein, sie nicht bei uns anzutreffen." Der Düsterwaldprinz schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, den Namen Silawen schon einmal gehört zu haben, aber mir fällt einfach nicht mehr ein, wo."

„Wieso fragst du morgen nicht einfach Glorfindel oder Elrond? Jedenfalls finde ich, dass es heute schon zu spät ist, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht." Damit erhob sich Thalion und ging zur Tür.

„Dir auch eine Gute Nacht, und träume von jemand ganz bestimmten!" Darauf schüttelte Thalion nur den Kopf und Legolas konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

* * *

Einige Gänge entfernt, verstaute die blonde Elbin gerade die letzten Habseligkeiten in ihrer Satteltasche und legte sich dann ins Bett. War es wirklich eine so gute Idee einfach wieder davon zu laufen? Aber wenn sie blieb, würde man sie früher oder später entdecken und das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Sie musste einfach weiter, auch wenn es dieses Mal besonders schwer war.

Und was war mit Thalion? Sie mochte ihn wirklich gern, war auch etwas verliebt in ihn, aber war das ein Grund dafür zu bleiben? Er musste doch sowieso schon bald wieder zurück nach Düsterwald, da konnte sie auch jetzt gehen, bevor er sie verlassen würde.

Und auch _ihn_ hatte sie auf einem Balkon stehen sehen, doch sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht hinzugehen. Sie wollte es, aber sie konnte es nicht. Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen schauen nach all dem was geschehen war? Damals konnte sie es ihm nicht erzählen, sie hatte sich so schuldig gefühlt, und wenn sie nun einfach zu ihm ginge und ihm alles beichtete... Nein, sie war sich sicher, dass er sie dafür hassen würde. Es konnte nicht anders sein!

Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, doch es war das Beste so. Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang würde sie gehen und nichts würde sie mehr davon abbringen!

* * *

Wie lange musste er jetzt noch reiten? Einige Stunden mit Sicherheit, doch das machte Edrahil nichts aus. Bald würde er in Bruchtal ankommen, seiner zweiten Heimat neben Lorien, in der er beinahe seine gesamte Kindheit verbracht hatte.

Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit damals erinnern, er hatte mit den Zwillingen viel Unsinn angestellt und seine Cousine, oder auch Pflegeschwester, hatte immer aufgepasst, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Dies war meist darin geendet, dass sie mitmachte und ihnen bei ihren ‚Plänen zur Verursachung von Chaos', wie sie es so passend genannt hatte, half. Oft war daraus resultiert, dass alle Vier vollkommen verdreckt heimgekommen waren, weil sie sich mal wieder im Wald ausgetobt hatten. Zum Leid von Celebrian und Lirulin, die sich um die Vier kümmern durften.

Seine Cousine war damals zwar schon viel älter gewesen als die anderen drei, doch sie hatte sich immer um sie gekümmert und sie auch in Schutz genommen, wenn die beiden erwachsenen Elbinnen mal wieder sauer auf die Vier waren.

Edrahil lächelte leicht. Ja, das waren noch schöne Zeiten gewesen, bevor... Nein, jetzt wollte er seine fröhliche Stimmung nicht verderben, indem er über die Vergangenheit trauerte. Bald schon wäre er wieder daheim und würde all die sehen, die er schon so lange vermisste.

_Ende Kapitel 5_

_

* * *

_**Tanja: **Ich liebe es Cliffhanger zu schreiben... Muhaha! Ich bin so was von gemein... Ich hoffe ich hab dich mit dem Kapitel nicht zu lange warten lassen...

**Liderphin: **Okay, bin ich mal großzügig und verzeihe dir :) Ob sie es ist oder nicht... nun es werden nach und nach immer mehr Hinweise gegeben ob sie es nun ist... Aber das wirst du ja sehen.

Bekomme ich jetzt noch Kommis? Freu mich immer darüber...


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider keine der bekannten Orte und Personen...

Das Kapitel kam jetzt hoffentlich schnell genug, das nächste schreibe ich auch schon. Also wird es auch nicht allzu lange dauern, bis ich es hochladen kann. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Und auch vielen Dank an meine Beta!

* * *

_Kapitel 6_

Es dämmerte noch nicht einmal, als die blonde Elbin aus ihren Träumen erwachte. Leise, damit niemand etwas mitbekam, zog sie ihre Lederhose und ihr Leinenhemd über, bevor sie in ihre kniehohen Stiefel schlüpfte. Sie steckte sich noch einen Dolch in den linken Stiefel, band sich ihr Schwert um und nahm danach ihr Gepäck. Abschließend legte sie noch einen Brief für Arwen auf den Schreibtisch, bevor sie sich noch einmal vergewisserte, dass sie auch nichts vergessen hatte.

Dann ging sie zur Tür, öffnete diese leise und versicherte sich, dass niemand auf dem Gang war, bevor sie durch die Tür schlüpfte und sich auf zum Stall machte, in dem ihre Stute Morgenlicht auf sie wartete. In den Gängen begegnete ihr, wie erwartet, niemand und sie hörte auch nichts außer den Vögeln und dem leisen Rauschen des Windes. Als sie den Platz zum Stall überquerte, bemerkte sie allerdings nicht die Person, die sie dabei von einem Balkon aus beobachtete.

Im Stall angekommen, streichelte sie erst einmal Morgenlicht und gab ihr eine Karotte zu fressen. Sie besah sich das Bein, das während des Orkangriffes verletzt worden war, doch es war nur eine Narbe zurückgeblieben, die man kaum sehen konnte.

„Na, meine Schöne, in letzter Zeit habe ich dich ganz schön vernachlässigt, aber jetzt werden wir wieder aufbrechen. Dann hast du mich wieder ganz für dich", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei leicht traurig.

Die Stute stupste sie leicht mit der Schnauze an. „Ich weiß schon, du wirst den Stall vermissen, vor allem, wenn es wieder anfängt tagelang zu regnen, aber wir müssen wirklich gehen. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht zu lange an einem Ort bleiben kann. Vor allem nicht hier in Bruchtal! Irgendwann würden sie es herausfinden, und ich kann mich dem nicht stellen."

Dann lief sie zu dem Nebenraum, in dem alles aufbewahrt wurde, und suchte ihren Sattel und ihr Zaumzeug heraus. Nachdem sie beides gefunden hatte, ging sie zurück zu Morgenlicht und legte ihr den Sattel auf den Rücken. Sie war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als sie die einzelnen Schnallen schloss, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand in den Stall kam und hinter sie trat. Als sie dann die ihr vertraute Stimme vernahm, zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen.

* * *

Als die Sonne langsam über die Baumwipfel stieg, stand Glorfindel immer noch auf seinem Balkon. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht schlafen können und immer nur über den vergangenen Tag nachgedacht und sich gefragt ob es wirklich seine Tochter war. In dieser Zeit waren seine Zweifel immer stärker geworden, doch ganz wollte er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben. Immerhin hatte er noch nicht mit der blonden Elbin gesprochen, sondern sie nur einen kurzen Moment aus der Ferne gesehen. Aber dadurch konnte er sich auch täuschen, vielleicht wünschte er sich nur so sehr Silawen wieder zu sehen, dass er sich alles nur einbildete? Aber das würde er ja herausfinden, sobald er mit ihr geredet hatte.

Hatte er gerade eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hören? So früh war doch normalerweise noch niemand wach. Wenn nicht eine Reisegruppe erwartet wurde oder jemand von Bruchtal aufbrach, begegnete man um diese Tageszeit gewöhnlich noch niemandem. Glorfindel sah sich um und konnte unten auf dem Hof die junge Elbin sehen, die er gestern nicht gesehen hatte. Doch wieso lief sie zu so früher Stunde zum Stall? Wollte sie Ausreiten, das konnte sie doch auch später machen. Und sie hatte auch ihre Satteltaschen dabei, hatte sie etwa vor zu gehen, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen? Er jedenfalls wusste nichts davon, dass sie geplant hatte, weg zu reiten und Elrond hatte am Abend vorher auch nichts erwähnt.

Glorfindel drehte sich um und ging auf den Gang hinaus. Das konnte er nicht zulassen, er musste mit ihr sprechen und sich sicher sein, ob sie es war oder nicht! Schnell lief er die Gänge entlang und als er schließlich die Ställe erreichte, blieb er erst einmal atemlos stehen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, den er nicht sehen konnte. Die Unterhaltung konnte er nicht verstehen, da die beiden zu weit von ihm entfernt waren, und sie schienen ihn auch nicht zu bemerken. Er stand eine Weile einfach nur da, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen, doch als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, drehte sich die blonde Elbin erschrocken um. Als Glorfindel in ihr Gesicht sah, war er sich sicher: Sie konnte niemand anderes sein!

Er stand wie gelähmt an der Tür und ein geflüstertes „Silawen" war das Einzige, was seine Lippen verließ.

* * *

Endlich war Bruchtal in Sichtweite! Edrahil hatte immer das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen, wenn er den von Bäumen gesäumten Weg nach Bruchtal entlang ritt, auch wenn er jetzt in Lorien zu Hause war. Es war noch sehr früh und er bezweifelte, dass schon jemand auf war. Vielleicht waren die Zwillinge noch wach, wenn sie gestern noch gefeiert hatten, aber dann wären sie jetzt nicht mehr ansprechbar. Er musste schmunzeln, als er an einige dieser Feiern zurückdachte, die er zusammen mit den beiden hatte stattfinden lassen.

Als er schließlich an den Ställen ankam, stieg er von seiner Stute ab und führte sie am Zügel in den Stall. Doch als er durch die Tür trat, sah er einen bekannten Blondschopf ihr Pferd satteln. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was machte sie denn hier? Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, niemals wieder nach Bruchtal zu gehen.

Er führte seine Stute in eine der Boxen, lehnte sich an die Wand und fragte sie gelassen: „Treffen wir uns eigentlich immer nur, wenn du gerade mal wieder davonläufst?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann zu dem Elben um. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bleibst in Lothlorien?"

„Ich wollte mal wieder alle besuchen, aber die Frage sollte doch eher lauten, was du hier machst. Immerhin wolltest du nicht mehr zurückkommen. Das hattest du mir sehr deutlich gesagt, als wir uns in Lorien das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

„Nun, ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich wurde in einem Kampf schwer verletzt, und Thalion, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir und einige andere haben mich gefunden und hierher gebracht, damit sich Elrond um meine Wunden kümmern kann. Jetzt bin ich aber wieder gesund und muss weiter."

Edrahil seufzte. „Ich vermute mal, dass du niemandem Bescheid gesagt hast und jetzt wieder alleine los willst. Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, ich kann es an deinem schuldbewussten Blick erkennen."

„Aber ich habe doch keine andere Möglichkeit!", verteidigte sich die blonde Elbin.

„Natürlich hast du die!" Edrahil schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Aber du warst schon immer viel zu stur, um das einzusehen. Wieso bleibst du nicht einfach hier? Es geht dir hier doch gut."

Daraufhin schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir ja auch schon angeboten, bei mir in Lothlorien zu bleiben, aber das willst du ja auch nicht. Du solltest aber langsam einsehen, dass du nicht weiterhin alleine durch Mittelerde ziehen kannst. Das ist einfach zu gefährlich! Wenn man dich jetzt nicht gefunden hätte, wärst du gestorben, oder hättest du deine Wunden selber heilen können?"

„Das hätte ich schon irgendwie geschafft! Nun, vielleicht auch nicht, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Und wenn schon, dann ist es eben manchmal gefährlich, aber hier in Bruchtal oder in Lorien kann ich genauso gut irgendwo eine Treppe herunterfallen und mir den Hals brechen. Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied!"

„Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht und ich sorge mich doch um dich, wenn du ganz alleine unterwegs bist", sagte Edrahil resignierend. „Vermutlich werde ich dir das hier auch nicht ausreden können, oder?"

Die blonde Elbin lächelte. „Nein, das weißt du doch. Wann konntest du mir schon einmal etwas ausreden? Aber bitte sag niemandem, dass du mich hier gesehen hast. Sie werden dann alle vermuten, dass ich schon viel früher weg geritten bin."

„Natürlich verrate ich dich nicht. Aber du weißt was ich davon halte, dass du andauernd wegläufst."

„Ja, das weiß ich und..." doch sie wurde von der zufallenden Tür unterbrochen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und konnte am Eingang Glorfindel stehen sehen. Dann vernahm sie ein geflüstertes „Silawen".

* * *

Arwen konnte nicht länger Schlafen. Es war ungewöhnlich für sie, schon um diese Tageszeit aufzuwachen, doch etwas ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was passiert war, nachdem ihre blonde Freundin am Vortag mit Thalion in den Gärten verschwunden war. Leider hatte sie Dúriel am Abend nicht mehr angetroffen und deswegen wollte sie gleich in der Früh mit ihr darüber reden.

Deswegen sprang sie beinahe aus dem Bett und begann sich gut gelaunt für den Tag fertig zu machen. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Freundin nicht allzu sauer sein würde, wenn sie sie um diese Zeit wecken würde. Aber Arwen war einfach zu neugierig, um noch länger zu warten. Nachdem sie schließlich die letzten Bänder an ihrem Kleid äußerst aufwendig geschlossen hatte (heute verfluchte sie die Tatsache, dass sie niemals Hasen und Hemden trug, da es wesentlich länger dauerte Kleider anzuziehen) lief sie aus ihrem Zimmer, rannte den Gang entlang und blieb vor dem Zimmer der blonden Elbin stehen. Dann lauschte sie kurz, doch sie konnte kein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer wahrnehmen.

„Bitte, bitte, sei nicht sauer auf mich und erzähl mir alles", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, als sie an die Tür klopfte. Als jedoch niemand aufmachte, klopfte sie noch einmal, dieses Mal aber etwas lauter.

„Dúriel? Dúriel, bitte mach auf, ich bin es, Arwen. Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden! Schlafen kannst du auch nachher noch!" Doch als sie auch dieses Mal keine Reaktion erhielt, machte sie einfach die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer.

„Komm schon, steh auf und..." Arwen bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin nicht im Bett lag, und auch im angrenzenden Badezimmer konnte sie Dúriel nicht finden. Als sie sich jedoch noch einmal im Zimmer umsah, fiel ihr Blick auf einen Briefumschlag, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Neugierig wie sie war, ging sie zum Schreibtisch und bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass der Brief an sie adressiert war. Sie öffnete den Umschlag, holte den Bogen heraus und las den Brief.

_Meine liebe Freundin,_

_wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, bin ich schon nicht mehr in Bruchtal. Ich habe dir nicht früher gesagt, dass ich fort gehen werde, weil ich wusste, du würdest versuchen, mich daran zu hindern. Oder du hättest mich versucht, dazu zu überreden, dich auf meine Reise mitzunehmen. Das hätte aber dein Vater niemals erlaubt und auch ich hätte dich dieser Gefahr niemals ausgesetzt. Ich kann jedoch nicht anders als fort zu gehen, und vielleicht kann ich dir auch irgendwann sagen wieso._

_Ich möchte dir auch versichern, dass die Zeit, die ich hier verbracht habe, wundervoll war und eine schöne Abwechslung dazu, immer nur durch die Wildnis zu streifen. Endlich hatte ich mal wieder jemanden, mit dem ich mich wirklich unterhalten und richtig lachen konnte. Auf meiner Reise werde ich dich vermissen und vielleicht komme ich irgendwann einmal vorbei, um dich zu besuchen, also üb schon fleißig das Zielschießen, dann kannst du mich irgendwann besiegen. Und ärgere deine Brüder nicht zu sehr, auch wenn sie es manchmal verdient haben. Aber gegen dich haben sie doch sowieso keine Chance, also schon sie mal ein wenig. _

_Bitte versuche auch nicht, mir nachzureiten oder mich zu suchen, du würdest mich nicht finden, damit habe ich schon sehr viel Erfahrung, glaub mir. Ich habe seit über 800 Jahren niemals viel Zeit an einem Ort verbracht und bin sehr gut darin, meine Spuren zu verwischen. Aber das hast du ja bei unseren Waldspaziergängen gemerkt. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du dich einmal so sehr erschreckt hast, als ich plötzlich hinter dir stand, dass du in den See gefallen bist? Dein Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen, das war so komisch. Seit ich diesen Brief angefangen habe, muss ich immer wieder daran denken, aber ich fange an, abzuschweifen. Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, suche nicht nach mir, es würde sowieso nichts bringen. _

_Bitte sag auch allen, dass es mir leid tut, gegangen zu sein ohne mich zu verabschieden, aber es ging nicht anders. Ich werde die Zeit hier nie vergessen und ich hoffe, dass du mir mein Verschwinden verzeihen kannst._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Dúriel_

Nachdem sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, ließ Arwen ihn erschrocken fallen. Ihre Freundin war ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach von Bruchtal aufgebrochen und hatte nur einen Brief hinterlassen? Was sollte sie denn jetzt nur machen? Sie musste sie auf jeden Fall suchen gehen, doch ganz alleine konnte sie das nicht tun. Dann hob sie den Brief wieder auf und lief schnell zu den Zimmern ihrer Brüder. Dort angekommen, klopfte sie kräftig gegen beide Türen, damit die beiden aufwachten.

„Elladan, Elrohir, schnell ihr müsst aufwachen! Bitte! Es ist was passiert!"

Nur kurze Zeit später öffnete sich eine der Türen und Elladan sah seine kleine Schwester verschlafen an. Er hatte ganz verstrubbelte Haare und sah so aus, als wäre er erst vor ein paar Stunden ins Bett gegangen.

„Was ist denn los, dass du um diese Zeit schon so einen Radau machst, Schwesterlein?", fragte er, während er ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Wenn du so früh schon auf den Beinen bist, muss es ja etwas Wichtiges sein." Elrohir, der auch aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war, nickte nur und sah seine Schwester erwartend an.

„Also, ich war in meinem Zimmer und wollte mit Dúriel sprechen. Ich hab mich dann angezogen und das Kleid hat mich mit seinen vielen Bändern mal wieder genervt, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich es eilig hab. Irgendwann zieh ich mal eine Hose und ein Hemd an, das ist sowieso viel praktischer! Aber egal, ich bin dann zu ihrem Zimmer gelaufen und hab erstmal gehorcht, ob sie wach ist, war sie aber nicht. Deswegen hab ich dann geklopft und..."

„Erzähl uns am besten die Kurzfassung, sonst sind wir heute Abend noch nicht fertig!", fiel ihr Elrohir ins Wort. Die Zwillinge kannten die Angewohnheit ihrer Schwester, alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu erzählen. Damit ging sie ihnen, oft absichtlich, ziemlich auf die Nerven.

Arwen schaute ihn kurz böse an, doch dann erwiderte sie nur: „Dúriel ist weg und hat mir nur diesen Brief dagelassen!"

Sie zeigte den Brief ihren Brüdern, die ihn sich kurz durchlasen und dann in ihre Zimmer zurückliefen, um sich anzuziehen. Als die beiden nach kurzer Zeit wieder bei ihrer Schwester waren, sagte Elladan: „Hast du schon bei den Ställen nachgeschaut, ob sie bereits weg ist? Vielleicht hast du sie ja nur knapp verpasst und sie ist noch gar nicht fort. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie mitten in der Nacht los geritten ist und gestern Abend war sie noch hier."

„Wieso hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt? Dann hätte ich das schon machen können!", warf Arwen ihrem Bruder vor, bevor sie losrannte. Die Zwillinge schüttelten nur den Kopf und folgten ihr.

_Ende Kapitel 6_

* * *

Liderphin: Ich habe dich verwirrt? Ich hoffe, ich verwirre dich nicht zu sehr... Und deine Vermutung, hast du nun mehr erfahren? Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat dir gefallen.

Narwain-01: Also du kennst es ja eh schon, aber falls du wieder vorbeischauen solltest, wollte ich dir nur kurz sagen, dass ich das 7. Kapitel grad schreibe...

Bekomme ich ein paar Kommis von euch? Das hilft mir immer beim Schreiben...


	8. Kapitel 7

_Disclaimer:_ Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören MIR! Ganz allein MIR! MUHAHAHA! ... Ähm, ich habs mir anders überlegt, sie gehören doch Tolkien! Ihr könnt jetzt die Bögen wieder runter nehmen, ich habs doch zugegeben...

Vielen Dank an meine Beta, die sich trotz Schulstress mit meinen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern auseinandergesetzt hat! Danke!

Ich hoffe, ihr killt mich nicht nach dem Lesen dieses Kapitels... _Bestechungsschokolade verteil_

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 7_

Die blonde Elbin stand einige Sekunden nur im Stall und war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren oder sich von Glorfindel wegzudrehen. Dass ihre Hände leicht zitterten, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Edrahil legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen, was ihr dabei half, zu wissen, was sie zu tun hatte.

„Silawen? Ich kenne niemand dieses Namens, Ihr müsst mich verwechseln. Mein Name ist Dúriel", sagte sie, und versuchte das leichte Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt hier auftauchen, sie war ihm doch die ganze Zeit so gut aus dem Weg gegangen. Das machte es ihr doch um so vieles schwerer. Sie konnte sich ihm jetzt nicht stellen!

„Aber... nein, du musst es sein!" Verzweifelt sah Glorfindel in ihre blauen Augen, in denen er Schmerz und Verzweiflung lesen konnte.

„Nein, Ihr müsst Euch täuschen. Es tut mir leid." Die Blonde lächelte ihn kurz an und drehte sich dann zu Edrahil und flehte ihn stumm um Hilfe an. Er schüttelte zwar erst den Kopf, gab dann jedoch nach.

Bevor nun Glorfindel wieder etwas entgegnen konnte, trat Edrahil in Glorfindels Blickfeld und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme: „Sie ist es wirklich nicht, glaub mir Glorfindel. Als ich sie das erste Mal in Lorien traf, dachte ich es auch, aber sie sieht ihr nur ähnlich."

Glorfindel schien sich erst wieder bewusst zu werden, dass sich noch eine Person im Stall befand, da seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Elbin gewidmet war. „Edrahil? Aber was machst du denn hier? Und wie kannst du sagen, dass sie es nicht ist? Ich würde sie jederzeit wieder erkennen!"

„Aber du irrst dich! Sie ist nicht Silawen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sonst hätte ich es dir doch gesagt, als ich sie vor einigen Jahren kennen lernte."

Langsam schüttelte Glorfindel den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht glauben!" Dann warf er noch einen traurigen Blick zu der Blonden, drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Stall.

Nachdem die beiden seine sich entfernenden Schritte nicht mehr hören konnten, drehte sich Edrahil zu der jungen Elbin und seufzte. „Ich hasse es, ihn anlügen zu müssen, aber ich hatte es dir damals ja versprochen. Wieso sagst du es ihm nicht einfach und kommst zurück?" Als er jedoch darauf keine Antwort erhielt, verließ auch der Dunkelhaarige den Raum, um Glorfindel zu folgen.

* * *

Arwen rannte, gefolgt von ihren älteren Brüdern, die Gänge entlang und versuchte den Stall zu erreichen, bevor ihre Freundin verschwunden war. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie noch rechtzeitig ankommen würden. Als sie den Hof beinahe erreicht hatten, lief Glorfindel an ihnen vorbei, schien sie jedoch nicht zu bemerken, da er ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Da die drei jedoch die blonde Elbin rechtzeitig erreichen wollten, schenkten sie ihm keine Beachtung und liefen weiter. 

Gerade als sie den Hof erreichten, öffnete sich die Tür zum Stall und ein den drei sehr bekannter dunkelhaariger Elb kam auf sie zu. Die Zwillinge stoppten abrupt, doch Arwen ließ sich nicht beirren und betrat den Stall.

„Edrahil? Bist du das wirklich? Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du kommst? Arwen hat dich schon vermisst. Wo ist sie eigentlich? Gerade eben war sie doch noch hier", sagte Elladan, und sah sich nach seiner jüngeren Schwester um.

„Sie ist schon in den Stall, um Dúriel aufzuhalten, was wir ja eigentlich auch tun wollten, bevor wir Edrahil gesehen haben. Ich gehe ihr am besten hinterher. Und dann freue ich mich schon auf ein Gespräch mit dir, Edrahil. Du warst ja schon ewig nicht mehr hier", gab Elrohir seinem Bruder zur Antwort, bevor er Arwen folgte.

Doch bevor Elladan noch etwas zu Edrahil sagen konnte, schüttelte dieser leicht den Kopf und rief Elladan noch ein „Später!" zu, bevor er durch den Eingang verschwand, um Glorfindel zu folgen. Daraufhin schüttelte der Sohn Elronds leicht den Kopf und folgte seinen Geschwistern in den Stall.

* * *

Glorfindel lief ziellos durch die vielen Gänge Bruchtals. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, sie endlich gefunden zu haben, und dann sagte sie, sie wäre es nicht! Doch das konnte er ihr einfach nicht glauben, sie sah Lirulin einfach so ähnlich. Und er würde doch seine eigene Tochter wieder erkennen, auch wenn beinahe 900 Jahre vergangen waren, seit sie weggelaufen war und er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. 

Aber wieso wollte sie nicht zurückkommen? Und wieso leugnete sie, Silawen zu sein? Glorfindel konnte das alles nicht verstehen. Er wusste ja, dass der Tod ihrer Mutter Silawen schwer getroffen hatte und sie deswegen große Schuldgefühle hatte, aber deswegen weglaufen und jeden Kontakt abbrechen? Das hatte einfach nicht zu der lebenslustigen und immer fröhlichen jungen Frau gepasst, die sie vor dem Vorfall gewesen war. Der Berater Elronds konnte es schon damals nicht verstehen und auch jetzt war es ihm noch nicht klar, wieso seine Tochter so gehandelt hatte.

Doch mit ihr reden konnte er ja nicht, da sie behauptete jemand anderes zu sein. Und Edrahil, er hatte es sogar bestätigt! Wieso tat er so etwas, er wusste doch, wie sehr es ihn getroffen hatte auch noch seine Tochter zu verlieren und jahrhunderte lang nichts von ihr zu hören. Hatte er sie etwa nicht erkannt? Doch das erschien Glorfindel unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich war Edrahil zusammen mit Silawen aufgewachsen, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren. Lirulin wollte damals das Kind ihrer verstorbenen Schwester zu sich nehmen und Edrahil und Silawen waren wie Geschwister gewesen.

Schließlich kam Glorfindel, ganz in Gedanken, zu einem kleinen Säulenhof, in dessen Mitte ein Springbrunnen stand. Früher war er hier oft mit seiner Frau hergekommen und hatte an heißen Sommertagen zugesehen, wie die beiden Kinder am Brunnen spielten.

_Flashback_

_Glorfindel ging den Gang zu dem kleinen Säulenhof entlang und hörte schon das ausgelassene Lachen der beiden Kinder. Wobei seine Tochter darauf bestand, nicht mehr als Kind angesehen zu werden, da sie ja bereits 731 Jahre alt war. Edrahil hingegen störte das nicht, er war aber auch erst 325. _

_Als er den Hof erreichte, sah er Lirulin auf einer steinernen Bank am Rande des Hofes sitzen und wie es schien, war sie dabei ein Buch zu lesen. Sie schaute aber immer wieder zu den beiden Kindern, damit diese nicht zuviel Unsinn anstellten. _

_Lächelnd ging Glorfindel zu seiner Frau, setzte sich neben sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. Dann beobachtete er Silawen und Edrahil, die gerade damit begannen sich gegenseitig mit Wasser anzuspritzen._

„_Willst du sie nicht davon abhalten? Sie werden sonst noch alles nass machen."_

_Lirulin drehte sich zu Glorfindel und grinste ihn an. „Denkst du ich will nass werden? Die beiden werden schon irgendwann damit aufhören. Aber du kannst es ihnen natürlich auch sagen Fin. Wenn du unbedingt eingeweicht werden willst, nur zu."_

„_Nun, wenn man es so sieht ist es wohl wirklich besser die beiden machen zu lassen."_

„_Das denke ich auch Fin."_

_Silawen und Edrahil wurde es schließlich zu langweilig am Brunnen zu spielen und kamen zu Glorfindel gelaufen._

„_Ada!", rief Silawen freudig, „kommst du mit? Nana wollte, dass wir warten, bis du wieder da bist."_

„_Worauf denn warten, meine Kleine?", antwortete Glorfindel._

„_Ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin schon fast erwachsen! Aber egal, Edrahil und ich wollen reiten gehen, aber Nana hat gesagt, dass du mitkommen sollst, damit uns nichts passiert."_

„_Lirulin hat das also gesagt. Na dann kommt mal mit ihr beiden. Bis später, Liebling." Glorfindel verabschiedete sich von seiner Frau mit einem Kuss und ging dann mit den beiden Kindern hinunter zum Stall._

_Flashback Ende_

Nachdem er mit einem traurigen Blick zum Springbrunnen gesehen hatte, setzte Glorfindel sich auf dieselbe Bank, auf der er vor so langer Zeit mit seiner Frau gesessen hatte. Seit damals war so viel passiert und dennoch kam es ihm manchmal so vor, als würden die drei jeden Moment herkommen und es hätte sich nichts verändert. Ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Glorfindel nicht, wie Edrahil sich ihm näherte.

„Hier bist du also. Ich hatte mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, nachdem du einfach weggelaufen bist", sagte der dunkelhaarige Elb.

Glorfindel hob den Kopf. „Ich... ich musste dort weg. Sie ist doch Silawen, wieso kannst du das nicht erkennen? Sie muss es doch sein!"

Edrahil biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippe. Er hatte es ihr versprochen, aber er konnte doch Glorfindel nicht noch länger anlügen! Das Verschwinden von Silawen war damals sehr schwer für ihn gewesen und es war nicht besser geworden, da er schon seit so langer Zeit nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte. Was sollte er nun machen? Sie hatte ihn damals angefleht, niemandem zu verraten, dass er ihr begegnet war und er kannte Silawen gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie einen guten Grund für ihre Entscheidung hatte.

Doch er konnte es dennoch nicht wirklich verstehen und auch nicht gutheißen. So lange Zeit war sie weggelaufen und hatte jeden Kontakt mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden abgebrochen. Wenn sie ihm doch nur gesagt hätte wieso! Aber so oft er sie das auch gefragt hatte, sie wollte ihm keine Antwort geben. Sie war doch nicht nur fortgelaufen, weil sie den Tod ihrer Mutter nicht verkraftet hatte, aber was war der andere Grund gewesen?

„Nun, ich weiß, sie sieht Silawen ähnlich, aber denkst du nicht, dass sie es uns sagen würde, wenn sie wieder hier wäre? Wieso sollte sie sich denn vor uns verstecken?"

„Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, Edrahil", sagte Glorfindel bedrückt, „Aber denkst du wirklich, ich würde meine Tochter nicht erkennen, wenn sie vor mir steht? Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum sie sich nicht zu erkennen geben will, aber ich denke, es ist derselbe Grund wieso sie damals weggelaufen ist."

Edrahil nickte. „Das kann gut sein. Aber Dúriel ist sicher nicht Silawen, glaub mir."

_Bitte Silawen, komm wieder zurück. Du kannst nicht ewig davonlaufen!_

* * *

Legolas ging durch die Gänge Bruchtals zu Thalions Zimmer, um ihn zu einem kleinen Ausritt zu überreden. Seit sie in Bruchtal waren, waren sie schon nicht mehr geritten und er vermisste das Gefühl auf seinem Pferd einfach loszugaloppieren und den Wind in den Haaren zu spüren. Schließlich kam er vor Thalions Zimmertür an und nachdem er kurz angeklopft hatte, betrat Legolas das Zimmer. 

„Aufstehen, Thalion! Von Dúriel kannst du später noch träumen, jetzt werden wir erst mal reiten gehen. Das haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht", rief der Düsterwaldprinz gut gelaunt um seinen Freund zu wecken der immer noch im Land der Träume weilte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Thalion und hob seinen Kopf vom Kissen und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. „Legolas, was machst du so früh schon hier? Ich will noch schlafen!" Dann ließ er seinen Kopf wieder aufs Bett fallen und zog sich seine Decke über, um die Sonne auszusperren.

„Wir werden jetzt ausreiten gehen, du Schlafmütze", sagte der Angesprochene grinsend und zog dem Tawarwaith die Decke weg. „Das heißt, du wirst jetzt aufstehen und dich fertig machen oder ich hole einen Eimer Wasser und wecke dich noch mal."

Thalion murmelte etwas Unverständliches in sein Kissen, warf dieses dann Legolas an den Kopf und stand grummelnd auf. Dann nahm er sich frische Kleidung und verschwand immer noch verschlafen ins angrenzende Bad. Der blonde Prinz setzte sich unterdessen an den Schreibtisch und wartete lächelnd darauf, dass sein Freund wieder auftauchte.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich schrecklich. Bedrohst mich mit einem Eimer Wasser, also wirklich!", sagte Thalion, als er einige Zeit später wieder im Zimmer stand.

„Ich hätte sonst ewig gebraucht, bis ich dich wach bekommen hätte."

Thalion seufzte, dann ging er zu Legolas, hob das Kissen auf, das er vorher geworfen hatte und legt es zurück aufs Bett. „Du hättest ja auch einfach später vorbei kommen können. Komm lass uns gehen, bevor ich wieder einschlafe. Du weißt doch, ich hasse es so früh aufzustehen."

Legolas musste darauf grinsen. „Ja, das sagst du mir jedes Mal, wenn ich dich um diese Zeit wecke. Am besten schauen wir noch kurz in der Küche vorbei und holen uns etwas zu Essen und dann gehen wir zum Stall."

Thalion nickte und die beiden Düsterwaldelben gingen hinaus auf den Gang und machten sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Die blonde Elbin sah Edrahil einen Moment hinterher, doch dann drehte sie sich zu Morgenlicht, nahm die Zügel in die Hand und führte ihre Stute aus der Box. Sie konnte ihre Pläne nicht einfach ändern, auch wenn sie ihm nun begegnet war. Doch sie hatte ja alles geleugnet und sie konnte einfach nicht in Bruchtal bleiben, auch wenn... Nein, sie durfte nicht. Leise seufzend ging die Blonde auf die Tür zu, als sie plötzlich von Arwen aufgerissen wurde und diese leicht außer Atem in den Stall gelaufen kam. 

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach weggehen! Bitte nicht!", rief die Dunkelhaarige, stützte sich mit einer Hand leicht an der Wand ab und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. „Du willst es doch sicher auch gar nicht. Das sehe ich dir an und sonst wärst du auch nicht einfach heimlich weggeschlichen ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Warum wolltest du einfach weg? Hat es etwas mit Thalion zu tun?"

„Arwen, wie kommst du den darauf, ich wollte doch nur ausreiten und..." Sie versuchte sich herauszureden, doch wurde von Arwen unterbrochen.

„Und deswegen hast du dein ganzes Gepäck dabei? Und der Brief? Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

„Aber... schon gut, ich wollte weg. Und das werde ich jetzt auch tun. Versuch also bitte nicht mehr, mich aufzuhalten."

„Doch! Genau das werde ich tun! Es gefällt dir doch hier, wieso willst du dann weg?"

Die blonde Elbin sah zu Boden. „Also das... das kann ich dir nicht sagen, du würdest es nicht verstehen! Aber du musst mir glauben, ich muss wirklich hier weg. Es geht nicht anders!"

Unbemerkt von den beiden, waren in der Zwischenzeit auch Arwens Brüder in den Stall gekommen und hörten den beiden zu. Elladan und Elrohir mischten sich aber nicht ein, da sie vermuteten, dass ihre kleine Schwester es am ehesten schaffen würde, die Blonde von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben!", sagte die Elbin noch, bevor sie an den Geschwistern vorbei ging, auf dem Hof auf Morgenlicht aufsaß und von Bruchtal wegritt. Weg von allem, was ihr etwas bedeutete, und fort von ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie blickte kein einziges Mal zurück und konnte somit auch nicht sehen, wie Arwen einige Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sie von ihren Brüdern tröstend in den Arm genommen wurde.

_Ende Kapitel 7_

* * *

Tanja:Ja, ich bin fies! Und ich bleibe fies! Muhahaha! Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat dir gefallen, und dass es dich nicht zu sehr deprimiert, dass es schon wieder vorbei ist...

Liderphin: Fiese Andeutungen... Ja, so was kann ich wirklich gut... Und wie findest du diesesmal die Stelle an der ich abgebrochen habe? _lach _Und sie ist übrigens nicht Anarya, aber das dürfte dir mittlerweile auch klar geworden sein, oder?

Bekomme ich ein paar Kommis? Es motiviert immer so schön zum Weiterschreiben.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören keine der bekannten Orte oder Personen... Leider...

Also es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht upgedated habe, aber ich war im Urlaub. Ich wollte eigentlich schon davor mit dem Kapitel fertig werden, aber es hat leider nicht geklapt. Und dann wollte ich es nicht ungebetat hochladen. Hier ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta!

Und ich wollte noch sagen, dass dieses Kapitel meiner Schwester gewidmet ist, die erst Geburtstag hatte. Alles Gute Lisa!

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_

Kapitel 8

Die Sonne versank langsam am Horizont, als die blonde Elbin schließlich rastete. Sie war den ganzen Tag geritten, um möglichst weit von Bruchtal fort zu kommen und hatte kleine Waldwege und Pfade benutzt, um niemandem zu begegnen. Ihr war bewusst, dass man ihr eventuell nachreiten würde, und so würde man sie nur sehr schwer finden können.

Nachdem sie abgestiegen war, strich sie Morgenlicht zärtlich durch das Fell, nahm ihr Gepäck, den Sattel und das Zaumzeug herunter und ließ ihre Stute frei auf der kleinen Lichtung laufen. Dann begann sie damit, ihr Nachtlager herzurichten, und schon kurze Zeit später saß sie am prasselnden Lagerfeuer.

Einige Zeit starrte sie in die Flammen, bevor sie abrupt aufstand, zu einem kleinen Bach ganz in der Nähe ging und sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie in Bruchtal geblieben wäre. Sie durfte nicht dort bleiben und so war es besser für alle. Aber wieso hatte sie dann solch starke Schuldgefühle und das Verlangen, sofort umzudrehen und ihm alles zu sagen? Nein, sie musste weg und es war am besten, all diese Gedanken einfach zu verdrängen. Es sollte ihr nicht schwer fallen, schließlich hatte sie das schon einmal geschafft.

Die blonde Elbin setzte sich wieder ans Feuer und nahm zwei Äpfel aus ihrer Satteltasche. Den einen gab sie Morgenlicht, den anderen aß sie selbst, während sie sich auf das Flackern der Flammen konzentrierte. Das kleine Lagerfeuer war beinahe die einzige Lichtquelle in der Nacht. Es war Neumond und die Sterne waren von einer dichten Wolkendecke verhangen, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass man den Lichtschein über eine weite Entfernung sehen konnte. Das lag vor allem daran, dass die Lichtung auf einem kleinen Hügel lag und die blonde Elbin, da sie immer noch in Gedanken versunken war, nicht daran gedacht hatte, einen sicheren Ort aufzusuchen.

Da die Elbin so nahe beim Lagerfeuer saß, spürte sie die Hitze, die davon ausging ganz deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Körper, doch konnte sie ein leichtes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als ein kühler Wind aufkam. Sie holte ihre Decke aus dem Gepäck und legte sie sich um die Schultern.

Was die anderen gerade wohl machten? Arwen machte sich sicher Sorgen um sie. Elladan und Elrohir waren wahrscheinlich zu Elrond gegangen, um mit ihm über ihr Verschwinden zu reden. Die beiden hatten sicher Legolas mitgenommen und versuchten jetzt Elrond zu überzeugen sofort aufzubrechen. Die blonde Elbin lächelte leicht. Ja, sie konnte sich das so gut vorstellen. Wie die Zwillinge Legolas mit sich ins Büro ihres Vaters schleifen und verlangen, sofort einen Suchtrupp loszuschicken. Wie Elrond dann versucht sie zu beruhigen und ihnen zu sagen, dass es nicht ihre Entscheidung wäre, wann jemand Bruchtal verließe, und sich die drei dann selbst auf den Weg machen. Und Thalion... Hätte der Blonden jemand gegenüber gesessen, hätte er Schuld, Trauer und Reue in ihren Augen lesen können, doch es blieb der Welt verborgen.

Dann war da natürlich noch Edrahil. Er war ihm gleich hinterher gelaufen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er ihm nichts verraten würde. Es würde ihn nur verletzten, und das wollte die Elbin nicht. Und er selber... Er würde es sicher verkraften und konnte sein Leben weiterleben. Sie konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben, nicht nach dem, was passiert war. Die erste Zeit danach konnte sie es dort noch aushalten, aber es war immer schlimmer geworden, je länger sie in Bruchtal geblieben war. Es hatte sie verfolgt, jede Nacht in ihren Träumen und tagsüber... Es gab keinen Ort, der sie nicht daran erinnert hätte, und so hatte sie das einzige getan, was ihr möglich gewesen war: Sie war fort gegangen.

Seit damals war schon so viel Zeit vergangen, sie hatte es sogar geschafft, die Erinnerungen in Bruchtal zu verdrängen und einfach glücklich zu sein, aber nach und nach kamen sie wieder. Und dann war auch noch er dort, er, dem sie nie wieder unter die Augen treten konnte. Sie hatte ihn angelogen, ihn verletzt, aber wenn sie die Wahrheit gesagt hätte... Nein, das wäre noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Niemand durfte es wissen, auch wenn es sie quälte, mit niemandem darüber reden zu können, aber es war besser so.

Die blonde Elbin legte einige Zweige und Äste auf das Feuer, damit es nicht ausging. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie schon einige Zeit von jemandem beobachtet wurde, der sich im Schatten zwischen einigen Bäumen aufhielt. Und auch Mondlicht war sich keiner Gefahr bewusst. Schließlich ging die Person näher auf die Elbin zu und trat dabei auf einen Zweig, der daraufhin laut knackte. Die Blonde griff sich ihr Schwert, drehte sich schwungvoll um und blickte mit gezogener Waffe in die Finsternis.

„Wer ist da?"

* * *

Thalion war schon stundenlang geritten und hatte nur sehr wenige und sehr kurze Pausen eingelegt. Er hoffte die blonde Elbin schnell einzuholen und sie zur Rückkehr überreden zu können. Doch da er nicht genau wusste, wohin sie ritt, gestaltete sich dies für ihn sehr schwer. Wenigstens konnte er ab und zu einige Hinweise, wie abgebrochene oder geknickte Zweige, zertretene Pflanzen oder Hufspuren, entdecken.

Der blonde Tawarwaith spornte seinen rostbraunen Hengst noch einmal an und gallopierte einen kleinen Waldweg entlang. Je länger es dauerte sie einzuholen, desto unsicherer war er, sie finden zu können. Folgte er überhaupt der richtigen Spur? Thalion könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er sie jetzt nicht finden würde. Als er mit Legolas an den Ställen angekommen und von Elladan erfahren hatte, was passiert war, war er zuerst furchtbar wütend auf die drei gewesen. Wie hatten sie Dúriel nur gehen lassen können? Die drei hatten nicht versucht sie aufzuhalten und hatten nur zugesehen, wie sie langsam in der Ferne verschwunden war. Aber sein Zorn war schnell verflogen und er war einfach nur noch verzweifelt gewesen. Thalion hatte sich geschworen, die Blonde zu finden, auch wenn er dafür einige Wochen oder gar Monate brauchen würde!

_Flashback_

_Thalion sah emotionslos auf die Geschwister und nur das Zittern seiner Stimme verriet wie aufgebracht er war. „Wie konntet ihr Dúriel einfach wegreiten lassen? Ganz allein! Wisst ihr nicht wie gefährlich das ist? Was ist, wenn sie wieder auf Orks trifft und verletzt wird? Habt ihr daran schon gedacht? Und ihr wollt doch sicher auch nicht, dass sie geht! Ich... ich kann sie doch nicht jetzt schon wieder verlieren... das würde ich nicht ertragen..."_

_Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und zum Schluss nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen. Thalion schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, bevor er sich wieder an die drei dunkelhaarigen Elben wandte. „Wir müssen ihr hinterher und sie wieder herholen. Am Besten reiten wir sofort los!"_

_Arwen, deren Augen vom Weinen immer noch gerötet waren, sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, mir geht es nicht anders. Am liebsten würde ich mich auch sofort in den Sattel schwingen und ihr folgen, aber sie wollte von hier weg, und gegen ihren Willen können wir sie nicht hier festhalten. Und außerdem..." Sie stockte kurz und blickte in die Richtung, in der die blonde Elbin vor nicht allzu langer Zeit fort geritten war. _

„_Du hättest ihre Augen sehen sollen, Thalion! Sie schien vor etwas Angst zu haben und in ihren Augen konnte man die Trauer und die Verzweiflung geradezu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, um ihr zu helfen. Und auch wenn es schmerzt, sie nicht mehr hier bei uns zu haben, vielleicht ist es das Beste so..." _

_Den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet schüttelte der Tawarwaith den Kopf. „Das kannst du doch nicht sagen! Wie kann es das Beste für sie sein? Wenn sie ein Problem hat, kann sie doch jederzeit zu uns kommen und dann können wir ihr helfen. Weglaufen ist keine Lösung! Ich kann und ich werde sie nicht einfach fortgehen lassen!" Seine Stimme war wieder lauter geworden und in ihr schwangen all seine Verzweiflung, aber auch seine Entschlossenheit mit. Kaum hörbar fügte er nach einigen Augenblicken „Wenigstens will ich sie noch einmal sehen" hinzu, bevor er sich von Arwen abwandte. _

_Legolas legte seinem Freund tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du wirst sie sicher auch wieder sehen, wenn du ihr nicht nachreitest und hier in Bruchtal bleibst. Ich denke nicht, dass sie ewig fortbleiben wird."_

_Ruckartig drehte sich Thalion um. „Bist du etwa dafür, sie einfach verschwinden zu lassen? Dann werden wir sie vielleicht niemals wieder sehen!"_

„_Nein, das meine ich nicht. Aber wenn sie nicht bleiben wollte, denkst du, es würde etwas bringen, wenn wir ihr nachreiten? Selbst wenn wir sie finden, vielleicht kommt sie trotzdem nicht mit uns zurück."_

_Thalion seufzte. „Vermutlich hast du Recht, aber versuchen können wir es doch! Das ist besser als einfach abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass sie irgendwann wieder herkommt. Ich muss einfach irgendetwas tun!"_

_Nun ging Elrohir auf Thalion zu und lächelte ihn verstehend an. „Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten Vater davon in Kenntnis setzen und uns dann überlegen, was wir tun werden. Und egal, wie wir uns entscheiden, plane ich auf jeden Fall morgen einen kleinen Ausritt zu machen. Und sollte mir zufällig Dúriel über den Weg laufen... Nun, das wäre wirklich ein günstiger Zufall. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich begleiten."_

_Elladan nickte bestätigend. „Wir sollten ihn am Besten sofort suchen gehen, dann können wir auch schon früher alles für morgen vorbereiten."_

_Daraufhin machten sich die Geschwister auf den Weg, um ihren Vater zu suchen. Legolas war bereits einige Schritte gegangen, bevor er bemerkte, dass Thalion gedankenversunken immer noch mitten auf dem Platz stand und in die Ferne sah._

„_Kommst du, Thalion?"_

„_Ich... ich komme gleich nach. Die Besprechung ist sicher in Elronds Büro, und wenn nicht, werde ich euch schon finden. Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten, geh doch schon mal vor."_

_Der Düsterwaldprinz nickte seinem Berater kurz zu und folgte dann Arwen und den Zwillingen. Thalion überlegte kurz und lief anschließend zu seinem Zimmer und packte schnell das Notwendigste ein. Dann nahm er seine Waffen an sich und lief zum Stall zurück, wo er den Beutel mit dem Proviant, den er zuvor mit Legolas aus der Küche geholt hatte, in der Satteltasche verstaute. Dann sattelte Thalion seinen Hengst und packte noch sein restliches Gepäck weg, bevor er sein Pferd auf den Hof führte und aufsaß._

„_Ich werde dich schon finden, Dúriel!" Dann ritt er den Weg hinunter, seinem Herzen hinterher. _

_Flashback Ende_

Die anderen hatten sein Verschwinden vermutlich schon längst bemerkt, dessen war Thalion sich sicher, aber sie würden ihm sicher erst am nächsten Morgen folgen, so wie sie es geplant hatten. Aber das war für ihn einfach zu viel Zeit gewesen, sie mussten schnell handeln, um die blonde Elbin einholen zu können. Da sie heimlich wegreiten wollte, würde sie keine der großen Straßen nehmen, sondern kleine Wege durch den Wald, und sie konnte ihre Spuren gut verdecken. Das hatte er gesehen, als sie einmal zusammen im Wald in der Nähe von Bruchtal umher geritten waren. Doch zu seinem Glück schien sie es sehr eilig zu haben und war deswegen weniger vorsichtig gewesen, sodass er ihren Spuren folgen konnte.

Thalion kam es so vor, als ob der Tag gar nicht vorüber gehen würde und seit seinem Aufbruch von Bruchtal schienen schon Tage vergangen zu sein. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig und seine Zuversicht verließ ihn langsam. Wieso hatte er sie noch nicht eingeholt? Sehr viel früher als er war sie doch nicht aufgebrochen. Würde er sie doch nicht finden können? Nein, so durfte er nicht denken, er musste seine Hoffnung bewahren, dann würde er sie ganz sicher bald finden und konnte sie endlich in seine Arme schließen!

* * *

Die blonde Elbin wartete angespannt einige Momente, doch als sie keine Antwort erhielt, griff sie nach einem Ast und hielt ihn ins Feuer, sodass er zu brennen begann. Dann ging sie, mit der Fackel in der linken und dem Schwert in der rechten Hand, näher auf die Bäume zu.

„Ich weiß, dass sich jemand dort aufhält. Also tretet vor und zeigt Euch!", rief die Elbin in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Begrüßt du deine Freunde immer so, Dúriel? Du kannst das Schwert herunternehmen, ich bin keine Gefahr für dich", sprach die Person im Schatten.

Der Blonden kam diese Stimme sehr vertraut vor, doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher wer es war. Sie wollte schon etwas sagen, doch als ihr Beobachter in den Schein des Feuers trat, sein Pferd an den Zügeln führend, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken. Er kam noch einige Schritte näher und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Seine eisblauen Augen blickten in die ihren herab und sein langes blondes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht.

„Thalion, ich... was machst du hier? Und wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte sie leise und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie konnte nicht in seine Augen sehen, die so verletzt wirkten.

„Dein Feuer, man kann es aus einiger Entfernung gut sehen. Und wieso ich hier bin... Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Dúriel? Ich habe dich gesucht und möchte, dass du wieder zurückkommst. Und wenn du nicht in Bruchtal bleiben willst, dann kannst du auch mit mir in den Düsterwald kommen. Aber lauf bitte nicht einfach weg! Ich... ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und habe befürchtet, dich niemals wieder zu sehen..." Thalions Stimme zitterte, und er hoffte, sie würde mit ihm zurückkehren. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sie nicht aufhalten konnte, wenn sie wirklich weg wollte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass es ihm nicht das Herz brechen würde. Auch wenn sie sich erst kurz kannten, so war er sich sicher, dass sie die Einzige für ihn war und er alles versuchen würde, damit sie bei ihm blieb.

Die blonde Elbin konnte den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme heraushören, doch sie konnte nicht mit ihm zurückgehen. Nicht nach Bruchtal und auch nicht in den Düsterwald. Glorfindel würde früher oder später dort auftauchen. Sie vermutete, dass er sie bald wieder aufsuchen würde, dass er ihre Lüge nicht geglaubt hatte, und sie wollte eine weitere Konfrontation mit ihm unbedingt vermeiden. Sie konnte nicht zurück, sonst müsste sie ihm wohl oder übel den Grund für ihr Verschwinden nennen.

Aber konnte sie Thalion einfach zurücklassen? Ihr Herz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzvoll zusammen, doch es war besser jetzt zu gehen, bevor es zu sehr wehtat, ihn zu verlassen und sie es nicht mehr konnte.

„Es geht nicht..." Die blonde Elbin senkte ihren Blick zum Boden. „Ich kann einfach nicht zurück. Es gibt dafür einen wichtigen Grund. Bitte versteh das! Obwohl ich gerne mit dir kommen würde, es geht einfach nicht!"

Thalions Hände begannen leicht zu zittern. Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun, er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Irgendetwas musste er tun um sie aufzuhalten.

„Aber wieso nicht? Wenn du ein Problem hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass es gelöst werden kann. Bitte komm mit mir!" Der blonde Tawarwaith sah die Elbin flehend an. Er hoffte so sehr, sie überzeugen zu können.

Doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Mein Problem kann nicht so einfach gelöst werden. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass er es mir je verzeihen könnte."

Wen meinte sie damit? Wer könnte ihr nicht verzeihen? Und was konnte er ihr nicht verzeihen? Thalion dachte angestrengt nach, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein, oder doch? Hatte nicht Legolas erwähnt, dass sich Glorfindel nach Dúriel erkundigt hatte?

„Meinst du damit Glorfindel?" riet er, und die blonde Elbin zuckte daraufhin leicht zusammen.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Legolas hat mir gesagt, dass er nach dir gefragt hatte, da habe ich es vermutet. Bitte sag mir, warum du nicht zurück kannst."

Die Blonde kaute leicht auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Konnte sie es ihm verraten? Doch er würde sie sicher dafür verachten. Was sie damals getan hatte... niemand könnte ihr das verzeihen. Aber sie musste sich jemandem anvertrauen. Die Schuld lastete so schwer auf ihr und sie hatte noch nie mit jemandem darüber geredet. Auch nicht mit Edrahil, da sie vermutete, er würde es doch irgendwann Glorfindel verraten. Eine Weile schaute sie zu Thalion und fasste dann einen Entschluss.

„Na gut, ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber versprich mir bitte mit niemandem darüber zu reden."

Thalion nickte. „Das verspreche ich dir."

„Gut. Lass uns ans Feuer gehen und uns hinsetzen, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich dir alles erzählt habe, und es ist bequemer zu sitzen."

Die beiden Elben setzten sich nebeneinander ans Feuer und die Blonde sah eine Weile in die Flammen. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, Thalion ins Gesicht zu schauen. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und begann mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

„Zuerst solltest du vielleicht wissen, dass mein Name nicht Dúriel, sondern Silawen lautet..."

_Ende Kapitel 8_

* * *

**Liderphin:** Oh ja Vermutungen... Ich werde dazu jetzt einfach mal nichts sagen... Und die Geschwister konnten sich doch nicht vors Pferd werfen, denk doch nur mal an Arwens Kleid, das wäre total schmutzig geworden... Und wieder habe ich mir einen so schönen Zeitpunkt für das Ende des Kapitels ausgesucht, findest du nicht?

Ich hoffe allen, die diese Story lesen hat das Kapitel gefallen. Übrigens würde ich mich sehr über Reviews freuen, nur mal so... Hat irgendjemand eigentlich bemerkt, was ich dieses Mal zum ersten Mal anders gemacht habe? Wer es herausfindet bekommt so viele Waschmaschinen wie er jonglieren kann...

Und jetzt denkt einfach nochmal daran, dass Reviews wirklich glücklich machen. Wollt ihr das ich traurig bin...


	10. Kapitel 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ Dasselbe wie immer, die bekannten Orte und Personen gehören Tolkien...

Sorry an alle, die auf das Kapitel gewartet hatten... Ich hab es schon vor ner Weile von meiner Beta zurückbekommen, hab aber keine Zeit gehabt es on zu stellen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir. Die Woche war ziemlich stressig, und ich bin auch noch nicht dazu gekommen das 10. Kapitel anzufangen...

Und es ist niemandem aufgefallen... Meine Schwester hat es sofort gesehen! Im letzten Kapitel hat Silawen zum ersten Mal ihren Vater in Gedanken mit seinem Namen bezeichnet und nicht mit 'ihn'. War das so schwer? Anscheinend schon... Nun ja, wie auch immer, dann gibt es eben keine Waschmaschinen...

Und noch vielen Dank an meine Beta!

So, genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch!

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 9_

Nachdem Silawen Thalion ihren wahren Namen offenbart hatte, wusste sie zuerst nicht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Deswegen blieb sie zuerst einige Zeit stumm und starrte still in die Flammen, bis der blonde Elb sie schließlich darum bat fortzufahren.

„Du hast ja bereits herausgefunden, dass mein Problem mit Glorfindel zu tun hat. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich erst einmal ganz von vorne zu erzählen beginne. Also wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist mein Name Silawen. Ich wurde in Bruchtal geboren und bin dort auch aufgewachsen bis..." Sie stockte kurz und sah mit schmerzerfülltem Blick ins Feuer.

„Dazu komme ich besser später. Meine Kindheit war wundervoll, ich bin bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen und mit meiner Mutter bin ich oft nach Lothlorien gereist, um dort Verwandte zu besuchen. Nachdem meine Tante und mein Onkel gestorben sind, ist auch mein jüngerer Cousin Edrahil zu uns nach Bruchtal gekommen. Er war der beste kleine Bruder, den man sich nur wünschen kann..." Die blonde Elbin wollte schon fortfahren, doch Thalion stoppte sie, indem er ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich unterbreche, aber wer sind deine Eltern?", fragte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und setzte ihre Erzählung leise fort. „Mein Vater ist Glorfindel und meine Mutter ist... war Lirulin. Ich habe meine Mutter so sehr geliebt und sie zu verlieren... es hat so sehr wehgetan! Damals dachte ich, ich könnte ihren Tod niemals verkraften..."

Langsam stiegen Silawen Tränen in die Augen. Die blonde Elbin konnte das Gesicht ihrer Mutter immer noch so klar vor sich sehen, wenn sie die Augen schloss. Die langen, blonden und leicht gelockten Haare, die ihr den Rücken hinunterfielen. Die sanftmütigen braunen Augen, die ihr nie wirklich böse sein konnten, auch wenn sie wieder einmal etwas angestellt hatte oder mit dreckigen oder zerrissenen Kleidern heimkam. Ihr freundliches Lächeln, das ihre Tränen trocknete, wenn sie sich beim Spielen im Wald das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte...

Und dann traten ihr die Bilder vor Augen, wie sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie lag in einer roten Pfütze, ihre Haare und ihr Kleid von Blut verklebt, das Gesicht und die Arme voller Schnittwunden, aus denen noch ihr Blut tropfte und das Schlimmste: Ihre Augen sahen so starr gerade aus und waren so leer... so tot... Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung strich sich Silawen die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Mit Elladan und Elrohir habe ich früher oft gespielt, zusammen mit Edrahil. Wir sind zusammen durch den Wald gestreift und haben Unsinn angestellt, und auch wenn ich auf die drei aufpassen sollte, habe ich immer mitgemacht. Manchmal haben wir uns auch zusammen an den Waffen geübt, wobei das eher immer Edrahil und ich waren. Die Zwillinge haben meist nur zugeschaut, sie waren damals noch zu jung.

Und Arwen... sie war so ein süßes Baby und auch ein unglaublich niedliches kleines Kind. Aber sag ihr bitte nicht, dass ich dir das verraten habe... Sie hat es damals geliebt von mir im Arm gehalten zu werden und etwas vorgesungen zu bekommen. Zu meinem Leidwesen gefiel es ihr auch immer mir Zöpfe zu flechten, oder meine Haare hochzustecken. Und wenn ich die Frisuren dann aufgelöst habe, war sie immer furchtbar beleidigt..." Die blonde Elbin musste bei dieser Erinnerung kurz lächeln.

„Aber die Zwillinge waren nicht einmal 450 Jahre und Arwen auch erst etwas älter als 120 Jahre als ich fort gegangen bin. Deswegen haben sie mich auch nicht erkannt, sie waren damals einfach noch zu jung... Und dass Elrond mich nicht erkannt hat, liegt vermutlich daran, dass er mich nicht so oft gesehen hat, er hatte immer so viel zu tun... Ich habe mich damals genauso weggeschlichen wie dieses Mal, doch damals konnte mich niemand aufspüren. Das lag vermutlich an dem Unwetter, das damals einige Tage wütete und alle Spuren verwischt hat. Damals war ich noch nicht sehr gut darin, es sie selbst verschwinden zu lassen."

Sie drehte sich zu Thalion und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, doch sie war sich immer noch unsicher, ob sie es ihm wirklich erzählen konnte... Schließlich fuhr sie fort.

„Du hast sicher gehört, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist... Sie wurde getötet, kurz bevor ich weggelaufen bin... Und es war meine Schuld! Ich bin ganz allein daran Schuld, dass sie jetzt tot ist..."

Silawen schluchzte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und zog ihre Knie fest an ihren Körper. Dutzende von Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und tropften schließlich zu Boden, wo sie wieder verschwanden, so als ob sie niemals da gewesen wären. Zuerst wusste Thalion nicht, wie er nun reagieren sollte, doch nur nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns legte er seine Arme um sie und zog die weinende Elbin an sich. Er hatte vom Tod Lirulins gehört, doch hatte er auch gehört, dass sie von Orks überfallen worden war. Wie konnte sich Silawen daran die Schuld geben? Das einzige was er nun tun konnte, war Silawen zu trösten und darauf zu warten, dass sie bereit dazu war weiterzuerzählen. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken und wartete darauf, dass ihre Tränen versiegten.

Die beiden saßen eine Weile beieinander und schließlich hatte sich die blonde Elbin soweit beruhigt, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Ihre Augen waren immer noch gerötet und ihre Wangen schimmerten feucht, als sie Thalion dankbar für die Unterstützung anlächelte.

„Wie kannst du daran schuld sein, wenn Orks deine Mutter überfallen und getötet haben? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn, Silawen", sagte er vorsichtig, nachdem sie wieder für einige Zeit nur in die Flammen geschaut hatte.

Silawen schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Doch, das macht es. Wenn ich nicht wäre, wäre Lirulin heute noch am Leben..."

* * *

In Bruchtal befanden sich Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel und Edrahil im Kaminzimmer und warteten auf Legolas. Sie hatten bereits beschlossen am nächsten morgen bei Sonnenaufgang los zu reiten und die Gegend abzusuchen, auch wenn Edrahil der Meinung gewesen war, dass man sie besser gehen lassen sollte. Er hatte gesagt, sie würde selbst dann nicht zurückkehren, wenn sie sie finden sollten und versuchen würden, sie zur Rückkehr zu überreden. Legolas war nach der Besprechung los, um Thalion alles mitzuteilen, da dieser den ganzen Tag über nicht aufgetaucht war. Einige Zeit verging, bevor sich die Tür schließlich öffnete und der blonde Düsterwaldprinz den Raum betrat.

„Ich konnte Thalion nirgendwo finden. Und dass er seit heute morgen nicht hier aufgetaucht ist... Er wollte eigentlich gleich hinter mir herkommen", sagte er und setzte sich in den Sessel neben Arwen. „Zuerst dachte ich ja, er hätte sich in seinem Zimmer zurückgezogen oder wäre im Garten, da er damit unzufrieden war zu warten, aber wie es scheint ist er Dúriel bereits hinterher geritten. Es fehlten einige seiner Sachen und sein Pferd steht nicht mehr im Stall. Dass er einfach nur ausgeritten ist, bezweifle ich stark."

„Vielleicht ist es ja das Beste so", gab Arwen zu bedenken. „Ich vermute, dass er der einzige ist, der Dúriel zur Rückkehr überreden kann. Edrahil, du kennst sie ja anscheinend auch schon länger und hast versucht sie umzustimmen, doch es hat nichts gebracht. Und auch auf mich hat sie nicht gehört. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Thalion sie überzeugen kann."

Edrahil sah Arwen erstaunt an. „Wieso denkst du, dass dieser Thalion sie zurückbringen kann? Er kennt sie doch erst seit kurzem. Und wer ist er überhaupt? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ihm schon einmal begegnet zu sein." ‚_Und wenn er wieder hier ist, werde ich mich einmal mit ihm unterhalten müssen..._', setzte er noch in Gedanken hinzu.

„Oh, nenn es einfach weibliche Intuition, Edrahil", gab Arwen mit einem Lächeln zur Antwort.

„Thalion ist mein Berater und Freund aus Kindertagen. Er hat mich hierher nach Bruchtal begleitet, als mein Vater mich hergeschickt hat. Und ich kann mich Arwen nur anschließen, wenn sie meint, dass Thalion es vermutlich schaffen könnte, Dúriel zur Rückkehr zu bewegen", antwortete Legolas auf die Frage des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Seit ihr jetzt der Meinung, dass wir vielleicht unsere Pläne ändern sollten, und morgen doch nicht aufbrechen?", fragte Elrond die Anwesenden. „Aber vielleicht kann Thalion sie auch gar nicht finden. Arwen, du hattest ja bereits gesagt, dass sie sehr gut darin ist, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir, trotz allem, wie geplant weitermachen. Es gibt außerdem auch noch streunende Gruppen von Orks, die hier in der Gegend sein könnten. Und wenn die beiden alleine dort draußen sind... Ich denke es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er bis morgen früh gewartet hätte und nicht alleine aufgebrochen wäre. Es ist gefährlich alleine zu Reisen."

„Manchmal hört man eben nicht auf seinen Verstand, sondern auf sein Herz, Vater", sagte Arwen. „Und ich denke nicht, dass das immer eine schlechte Entscheidung sein muss, sondern manchmal ist es das Einzige, was man tun kann."

„Doch kann uns unser Herz auch dazu verleiten unnötige Risiken einzugehen oder überstürzt zu handeln", gab der Herr Bruchtals zur Antwort. „Ich denke, diese Besprechung können wir beenden. Morgen früh werden sich dann alle im Morgengrauen bei den Ställen treffen, die mitreiten wollen." Und bevor Arwen aus dem Raum laufen konnte, um ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, fügte er noch einen letzten Satz hinzu: „Aber Arwen, du bleibst hier. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass du losreitest, um Dúriel zu suchen."

„Ada! Das ist gemein, ich will auch mitkommen! Außerdem kann ich bereits mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen umgehen! Bitte, ich werde auch ganz brav sein und das tun was man mir sagt!" Sie sah ihrem Vater flehend in die Augen.

„Nein, du bist noch zu jung, Arwen. Und wenn du beabsichtigst zu tun, was man dir sagt, dann wirst du hier in Bruchtal bleiben", gab Elrond zur Antwort.

Arwens Augen verdunkelten sich. „Na schön, dann bleibe ich eben hier!", rief sie, drehte sich wütend um und lief aus dem Zimmer. Dabei ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, die Tür zuzuwerfen.

„Ich denke, sie kann deine Entscheidung verstehen, es ist nur schwer für sie, es zu akzeptieren", sagte Glorfindel zu seinem langjährigen Freund.

* * *

Thalion strich der blonden Elbin weiterhin beruhigend über den Rücken. „Du hättest sicher nichts machen können, und Schuldgefühle helfen dir auch nicht. Erzähl mir doch einfach was damals passiert ist."

Silawen nickte kurz und begann damit zu erzählen. „Es war vor etwa 900 Jahren, als ich meine Mutter eines Morgens dazu überredete, mit mir auszureiten. Die Zeiten schienen damals sehr sicher zu sein und da wir uns nur in der Nähe von Bruchtal aufhalten wollten, hatten wir beide keine Waffen dabei, sondern nur jeweils einen kleinen Dolch. Wie konnten wir damals nur so unvorsichtig sein... Auf jeden Fall haben wir uns nach einiger Zeit getrennt, weil sie noch nach einigen Heilkräutern suchen und ich schon vor zu einer kleinen Quelle reiten wollte."

Die Augen der blonden Elbin füllten sich langsam wieder mit Tränen. „Nachdem ich einige Zeit auf sie gewartet hatte und sie immer noch nicht nachgekommen war, habe ich angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen. Dann habe ich ihre Schreie gehört... Manchmal wenn ich schlafe, kann ich sie immer noch schreien hören... Sie klang so verzweifelt..."

Silawens Stimme stockte kurz, doch sie fuhr schon nach einigen Momenten mit ihrer Erzählung fort. „Ich bin sofort losgerannt, so schnell ich konnte, und schließlich habe ich sie gesehen, auf der Lichtung, umringt von Orks..."

_Flashback_

_Ihr Herz schlug so schnell gegen ihre Brust, dass es ihr vorkam, als ob es gleich zerspringen würde, doch es war Silawen egal. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte in die Richtung, aus der sie die Schreie gehört hatte und nahm die Zweige, die ihre Haut zerkratzten und ihre Kleidung einrissen, gar nicht wahr._

_Sie kletterte gerade über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm, als sie einen weiteren Schrei hören konnte. Schneller, sie musste noch schneller zu ihr kommen! Wieso hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft, so weit war Lirulin doch gar nicht entfernt gewesen... Silawen versuchte noch schneller zu laufen, doch schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie musste sich an einem Stamm festhalten, weil ihr vor Anstrengung kurz schwarz vor Augen gewesen war und befürchtete sonst umzukippen. Ein paar mal atmete sie tief durch. Wenn sie doch nur ihre Stute hätte nehmen können, doch durch das dichte Unterholz hätte sie es nicht geschafft._

_Nachdem sie genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, lief sie nach einigen Momenten der Erholung weiter. Als Silawen schließlich am Rande einer Lichtung ankam, hörte sie einen weiteren Schrei und sie konnte sie sehen. Dort lag Lirulin blutend am Boden und etwa ein Dutzend schwer bewaffneter Orks hatte sie umringt. Einer von ihnen hatte der Elbin gerade hart in die Rippen getreten._

_Silawen gefror das Blut in den Adern und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Ihre Hände zitterten stark und ihr Atem ging immer noch schwer vom Laufen._

_Sie konnte nichts tun, nicht eingreifen, als der Anführer der Orks schließlich ihre Mutter an den Haaren packte und sie vom Boden hochriss. Starr stand sie da, als sie die Schreie vermischt mit dem grausigen Gelächter der Orks hörte. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie sie Lirulin noch einige Male schlugen und der Anführer schließlich ein Schwert an ihren Hals anlegte. Auch konnte sie sich nicht wegdrehen, oder die Augen schließen und so sah Silawen, wie er mit einer kurzen Handbewegung dem Leben ihrer Mutter grausam ein Ende setzte. Dann ließ er ihre Haare los und der Körper fiel leblos zu Boden._

_Als die Orks nach einiger Zeit verschwunden waren, erwachte Silawen aus ihrer Starre und rannte zu Lirulin. Sie ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen, strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und schloss die Augen ihrer Mutter, die sie leblos anblickten. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen._

„_Nana! Nein, bitte nicht... das kann doch nur ein böser Traum sein..."_

_Flashback Ende_

Silawen zitterte leicht und weitere Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Sie war noch am Leben, als ich dort ankam, ich hätte ihr noch helfen können! Doch was habe ich gemacht? Einfach nur hinter einigen Bäumen gestanden und zugesehen, wie sie sie getötet haben! Das ist alles meine Schuld, ganz allein meine Schuld!", flüsterte die blonde Elbin heiser.

„Wenn ich nur irgendwas getan hätte, dann hätten sie vielleicht von ihr abgelassen oder ich hätte die Orks angreifen können... Aber ich habe sie im Stich gelassen, damals, als sie mich am meisten gebraucht hat. Ich habe versagt, ich habe nur zugesehen, nur daneben gestanden und nichts getan... und wenn ich das meinem Vater erzähle, wird er mich hassen... das tust du jetzt sicher auch!"

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Silawen! Und du hättest auch nichts tun können, glaub mir!", sagte Thalion und umarmte die blonde Elbin noch fester. „Wie hättest du deiner Mutter helfen sollen? Du warst unbewaffnet, genau wie sie auch, und hättest gegen ein Dutzend Orks nichts ausrichten können. Ich bezweifle, dass du selbst bewaffnet gegen sie eine Chance gehabt hättest. Und dadurch, dass du vorher noch durch den Wald gerannt bist, warst du zudem noch erschöpft. Wenn du eingegriffen hättest, dann wärst du heute sicher nicht mehr am Leben und das hätte deine Mutter nicht gewollt. Denkst du nicht? Und glaub mir bitte, es war nicht deine Schuld, du hättest nichts tun können."

Silawen legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schon bald hatten ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchnässt. Als sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatte, sah Thalion, dass die blonde Elbin bereits eingeschlafen war. Er griff nach einer Decke, legte sie über sich beide und strich sanft durch Silawens Haare.

„Schlaf gut. Heute Nacht werde ich auf dich aufpassen."

_Ende Kapitel 9_

* * *

Tanja: Danke! Und, bisst du zufrieden? Jetzt weist du ja, was damit passiert ist. Und ob sie zurückkehrt... Nun, das wirst du ja noch sehen. Vielleicht bin ich ja fies und lass sie wieder weglaufen. Hehehe!

Liderphin: Danke für das Lob:) Jetzt fühl ich mich echt super... Und zutexten darfst du mich wenn du willst, da hab ich gar nichts dagegen! Findest du Cliffs etwa nicht gut? Aber du weist ja jetzt, was damals passiert ist. Ich hoffedas Kapitel hat dir auch wieder gefallen.

anu:Oh, so viel Lob... Das gefällt mir:)Ich liebees, andere auf die Folter zu spannen, aber es ging ja jetzt wieder einigermaßen schnell...

So, bekomme ich jetzt noch ein paar Reviews? Bitte! Das motiviert mich immer für das nächste Kapitel...


	11. Kapitel 10

**Disclaimer:** Die bekannten Personen und Orte gehören alle Tolkien! Leider nicht mir...

Vielen Dank an meine Beta Narwain. Du bist die Beste!

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 10_

Die Morgensonne strahlte ihr ins Gesicht und Arwen zog ihre Decke ein Stück höher, um sich darunter zu verkriechen. Wieso musste die Sonne auch so hell scheinen? Und die Vögel erst! Könnten sie nicht wo anders singen als direkt vor dem Fenster, damit sie noch etwas schlafen konnte? War das denn zuviel verlangt?

Doch dann fiel es Arwen wieder ein. Ihre Freundin war weggelaufen und heute wollten sie los, um sie zu suchen! Schnell warf die dunkelhaarige Elbin ihre Decke beiseite, sprang aus ihrem Bett und lief ins Badezimmer. Nachdem sie gewaschen und angezogen war, lief sie hinunter zum Hof, wobei sie noch einen kurzen Halt bei der Küche machte, um sich einen Apfel zum Frühstück zu holen.

Als sie auf dem Hof ankam, standen dort bereits etwa ein Dutzend gesattelter Pferde. Legolas unterhielt sich gerade mit Elrohir, Edrahil und Glorfindel und Elrond gab einigen Elben, die die Truppe ebenfalls begleiteten, Anweisungen. Elladan, der gerade bei seinem Pferd stand und diesem eine Karotte gab, bemerkte seine jüngere Schwester und kam auf sie zu. Wie so oft hatte sie mal wieder ihre Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt.

„Du hast also doch noch nicht aufgegeben, Arwen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst, Elladan", gab sie zur Antwort und biss danach ein Stück ihres Apfels ab.

„Denkst du etwa ich bin blöd?" Er grinste seine Schwester an, die gerade den Mund öffnen wollte. „Nein, darauf musst du keine Antwort geben! Ich kann mir schon denken, was du sagen willst. Und ich sehe doch genau, dass du Ada immer noch davon überzeugen willst, mitkommen zu dürfen. Abzustreiten brauchst du es gar nicht. Dass es stimmt, kann ich dir vom Gesicht ablesen. Außerdem spricht dafür auch die Tatsache, dass du Hosen trägst. Das machst du doch nur, wenn du reiten gehst oder mit dem Schwert trainierst. Glaub mir, es hat keinen Sinn ihn überzeugen zu wollen, er wird dir nicht erlauben mitzukommen."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen! Vielleicht hat er ja seine Meinung seit gestern Abend geändert. Und wenn ihr Dúriel suchen geht, dann will ich auch mitkommen, immerhin ist sie meine beste Freundin!"

Elladan seufzte. „Na dann probier es doch, aber sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn Ada es dir wieder verbietet. Und außerdem, willst du nicht lieber hier warten? Was ist, wenn Dúriel doch von selber zurückkommt oder Thalion sie bereits gefunden hat und zurückbringt? Sie würde sich dann sicher freuen, wenn du sie hier empfängst."

„Ich werde nicht hier warten! Und du wirst schon noch sehen, dass ich ihn überzeugen kann!"

Arwen drehte ihrem Bruder schwungvoll den Rücken zu und lief zu Elrond. Daraufhin zuckte Elladan nur mit den Schultern und ging zurück zu seinem Pferd. Einige Zeit später hörte er seine Schwester „Du bist so gemein! Und das ist total ungerecht!" rufen und sah, wie Arwen auf ihn zulief.

„Sag jetzt gar nichts!", zischte sie und warf ihrem Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie hocherhobenen Hauptes wieder ins Innere Bruchtals verschwand.

* * *

Sanfte Vogelgesänge holten Silawen am Morgen aus ihren Träumen. Verschlafen kuschelte sie sich noch näher an ihre Wärmequelle und versuchte alle sie schmerzenden Gedanken fernzuhalten. Schließlich fielen ihr die Ereignisse der letzen Nacht wieder ein und sie öffnete die Augen, nur um Thalion direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der blonde Tawarwaith hatte die ganze Nacht über Silawens Schlaf gewacht und hielt sie immer noch sicher in seinen Armen.

Er lächelte sie sanft an, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Guten Morgen, Silawen, hast du gut geschlafen?"

Sie sah Thalion einen Moment überrascht an und erwiderte schließlich sein Lächeln. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen. Hast du mich etwa die ganze Nacht über im Arm gehalten?", fragte Silawen und sah ihm in die Augen.

Der blonde Elb drehte seinen kopf zur Seite und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Also weißt du, ich hatte dich ja im Arm und du sahst so verletzlich aus. Da dachte ich, du würdest so vielleicht besser schlafen können. Und außerdem wollte ich dich auch nicht wieder aufwecken, nachdem du eingeschlafen warst. Deswegen habe ich dann einfach die Decke über uns beide gelegt... Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dann tut es mir wirklich leid und..."

Silawen unterbrach Thalions Redefluss, indem sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte, ihm ein leises „Danke" zuflüsterte und sanft seine Lippen mit den ihren verschloss. Als sich die blonde Elbin sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, zog Thalion sie nur noch fester an sich heran. Nachdem die beiden sich voneinander getrennt hatten, lehnte sich Silawen wieder an die Schulter des blonden Tawarwaith.

Er strich ihr mit einer Hand sanft über die Haare, mit der anderen hielt er die Hand der blonden Elbin und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren... Und dich jetzt im Arm zu halten, erscheint mir schon fast unwirklich." Thalion vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren langen, blonden Haaren und schloss gequält die Augen. „Du kannst mich jetzt nicht wieder allein lassen, bitte, Silawen, komm wieder mit mir zurück nach Bruchtal. Es suchen sicher schon alle nach dir!"

Als die blonde Elbin nicht antwortete, sondern sich nur bei seinen Worten etwas versteifte, drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Ich kann nicht, Thalion! Und ich habe dir doch schon erzählt, wieso ich nicht zurück kann. Bitte, versuch nicht mich wieder umzustimmen!"

Dann stand sie ruckartig auf, wobei die Decke, die den beiden die Nacht über Schutz vor der Kälte geliefert hatte, achtlos zu Boden fiel. Doch bevor sie weglaufen konnte, hatte der blonde Elb bereits nach ihrem Handgelenk gegriffen und hielt sie fest.

„Nein, bitte bleib! Ich..." _Ich liebe dich! Verlass mich bitte nie wieder und bleib für immer an meiner Seite! Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht verlieren!_ „Du bedeutest mir so viel, lauf bitte nicht vor mir davon."

Silawen schüttelte leicht den Kopf und die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen und zu Boden tropften, blieben ungesehen. „Ich muss weiter! Und du hast sicher Recht, die anderen suchen sicher schon nach mir und ich möchte nicht gefunden werden. Deswegen bleibt mir keine andere Möglichkeit als aufzubrechen, und dazu bleibt mir nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Sie werden es verstehen, Silawen! Komm wieder zurück und wenn nicht, dann sieh mich wenigstens an. Bitte!", sagte Thalion flehend. Er spürte, dass er dabei war sie schon wieder zu verlieren, und das wollte er einfach nicht zulassen.

„Nein, sie werden es nicht verstehen! Das weiß ich, deswegen bin ich damals überhaupt erst weggegangen. Und..." _Und wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehe und dir in die Augen sehe, dann werde ich es nicht mehr schaffen. Ich habe jetzt schon kaum mehr genug Kraft, um mich davon abzuhalten mich in deine Arme zu werfen und nie wieder loszulassen! Es ist so schwer wieder von Bruchtal und von dir fortzugehen..._

Thalion war inzwischen hinter sie getreten und zog Silawen mit seiner freien Hand ganz dicht an seinen Körper heran. „Versprichst du mir wenigstens, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden? Denn wenn du nun fortgehst und ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann mich zu verlassen, dann möchte ich wenigstens die Hoffnung im Herzen tragen können, dich eines Tages wieder in meinen Armen halten zu können. Bitte versprich es mir, Silawen!"

„Ich verspreche es dir!", antwortete ihre Stimme tränenerstickt und Thalion ließ sie los. Dann wandte er sich ab, denn er wollte nicht zusehen müssen, wie sie aus seinem Leben verschwand. Die blonde Elbin packte schnell ihre Besitztümer in einen Beutel und befestigte ihn an ihrem Sattel. Schließlich stieg sie auf ihre Stute und sah ein letztes Mal zu Thalion. Ihre Augen waren von stummen Tränen gerötet, und in ihren Tiefen standen Schmerz und Trauer. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zog sie leicht am Zügel und ritt von der Lichtung.

Als er sie schließlich nicht mehr hören könnte, sah der blonde Tawarwaith auf und blickte mit traurigen Augen in die Richtung, in der Silawen verschwunden war. Er fühlte sich leer und gleichzeitig wurde er von so vielen Gefühlen gleichzeitig fast erschlagen. Eines Tages würde er sie wieder sehen, und bis dahin konnte er nichts tun als warten.

„Gib auf dich Acht, Silawen, und komm irgendwann zurück zu mir. Ich werde auf dich warten. Wenn es nötig, ist die gesamte Ewigkeit lang. Und mögen die Valar auf deiner Reise schützend ihre Hand über dich halten."

* * *

In Bruchtal war die Gruppe, die sich auf die Suche nach der blonden Elbin machen wollte, inzwischen aufbruchbereit. Die mitreitenden Elben hatten ihre Waffen und Vorräte an den Satteln befestigt und waren auf ihre Pferde aufgesessen. Der Herr Bruchtals richtete noch ein paar letzte Worte an seine Söhne, bevor diese endgültig losritten.

„Seid vorsichtig, es sind immer noch überall in Mittelerde kleinere Gruppen von Orks unterwegs. Es könnte zwar sein, dass die Orks, denen ihr letztens begegnet seid, die einzigen hier in der Umgebung waren, aber sicher kann man sich nie sein. Und es ziehen immer mehr Wolken auf, es wird vermutlich bald ein Gewitter geben. Wenn das Unwetter zu stark wird, stellt euch irgendwo unter und versucht nicht weiter nach Spuren zu suchen, das wäre zu gefährlich! Außerdem wird der Regen sowieso alle Spuren fortwischen. Ihr solltet euch also beeilen, wenn ihr Dúriel noch finden wollt. Wenn ihr in das Unwetter geratet und sie noch nicht gefunden haben solltet, kehrt ihr danach ohne sie zurück. Es hat dann keinen Sinn mehr nach ihr zu suchen, sie wird sich vermutlich nicht an die Wege durch den Wald gehalten haben, da sie sicher nicht gefunden werden will."

„Ja, Ada, das wissen wir doch", sagte Elladan. „Und vergiss nicht nach Arwen zu sehen, nicht, dass sie noch auf die Idee kommt alleine loszureiten. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie das machen würde, du weißt ja wie sie ist, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

Elrond lächelte leicht. „In dieser Hinsicht ist sie Celebrian sehr ähnlich, sie wollte auch immer ihren Willen durchsetzen und meist hat sie es auch geschafft. Aber nun solltet ihr aufbrechen, bevor das Unwetter zu nahe ist."

Die Zwillinge nickten, wendeten ihre Pferde und entfernten sich mit den restlichen Reitern schnell von Bruchtal. Der dunkelhaarige Elb sah ihnen nach, bis sie von Bruchtal aus zwischen den Bäumen nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Dann wandte er sich an Glorfindel.

„Glaubst du, dass sie Dúriel finden werden?"

„Ich bezweifle es, und ich vermute du stimmst mit mir darin überein. Sie wollte von hier weg, wie Arwen erzählt hat, und sie wusste sicher, dass man ihr folgen würde. Und dann ist da noch das Gewitter, das auch noch die Spuren verwischen wird, die sie hinterlassen hat. Und ich denke, sie hat darauf geachtet keine zu hinterlassen... Der einzige, der Dúriel vielleicht einholen könnte, ist Thalion. Ich hoffe nur, er findet sie und kann sie zur Umkehr bewegen." _Denn dann kann ich mich noch einmal mit ihr unterhalten. Ich weiß einfach, dass sie Silawen ist, so sehr sie auch versucht es zu leugnen! Aber wieso will sie dann von hier fort? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht... _

„Glorfindel?" Elrond holte seinen blonden Berater aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich werde am Besten einmal nach Arwen sehen. Elladan hat Recht, sie versucht sonst vielleicht noch etwas Unvernünftiges zu machen."

„Ja, mach das nur", antwortete Glorfindel mit einem Nicken, „Ich werde noch kurz hier bleiben."

Er zögerte kurz und es schien, als ob Elrond noch etwas sagen wollte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging, um nach seiner Tochter zu suchen. Einige Zeit später stand Glorfindel immer noch auf dem Hof und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Weg, der von Bruchtal fortführte. Schließlich konnte er etwas Helles zwischen den Bäumen erkennen, und einige Momente später, sah er einen Reiter auf Bruchtal zureiten. Glorfindel lächelte. Der Elb, der langsam näher kam, war ihm nur allzu bekannt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du heute schon kommst."

* * *

Arwen lief schon einige Zeit wütend durch die vielen Gänge Bruchtals und kam schließlich zu einem kleinen Garten, in dem sie früher oft mit ihrer Mutter war. Dutzende verschiedene Blumenarten reckten ihre bunten Blüten und Knospen zum Himmel und verströmten einen süßen Duft, der die Umgebung erfüllte. Die dunkelhaarige Elbin ging mit leichten Schritten über die Wiese auf eine marmorne Bank zu, überlegte sich es dann doch anders und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Auf dem Rücken liegend beobachtete sie eine Weile die vorbeiziehenden Wolken und zupfte ein paar Grashalme aus. Schließlich seufzte sie leise, drehte sich auf den Bauch, legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme und schloss die Augen. Als sie einige Zeit später Schritte vernahm, stützte sie sich auf die Arme und sah zur Tür, durch die gerade ihr Vater den Garten betrat.

„Du bist so gemein! Nie darf ich irgendwo mitmachen, immer nur Elladan und Elrohir. Und jetzt darf ich auch nicht mitkommen, um nach Dúriel zu suchen. Du weißt, dass ich genauso gut reiten kann wie die Zwillinge und fast genauso geschickt mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen umgehen kann. Und trotzdem verbietest du es mir!" Arwen legte den Kopf wieder auf ihre Arme und sah Elrond vorwurfsvoll an.

Der Herr Bruchtals seufzte und setzte sich neben seine Tochter in die Wiese. „Arwen, es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten! Du bist immerhin jünger als deine Brüder und in deinem Alter hätte ich es ihnen auch nicht erlaubt mitzureiten. Und mit den Waffen hast du viel weniger Übung als die beiden und auch keinerlei Kampferfahrung. Ich möchte doch nicht, dass du verletzt wirst."

Arwen schob trotzig ihre Unterlippe vor. „Die beiden lassen mich ja auch nie mitmachen, wenn sie trainieren, weil sie finden, ich wäre noch ein kleines Kind. Dabei bin ich schon erwachsen!"

„Du musst zugeben, im Moment verhältst du dich auch nicht gerade erwachsen", sagte Elrond schmunzelnd.

„Ada! Ich will doch nur helfen nach Dúriel zu suchen und wenn ich hier bleibe, dann bin ich doch zu gar nichts nutze."

„Das verstehe ich doch, aber du weist genauso gut wie ich, dass deine Brüder und die anderen, die mitgeritten sind, besser geeignet sind als du."

Die dunkelhaarige Elbin nickte widerstrebend. „Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich damit zufrieden sein muss..."

„Nein, das bedeutet es nicht." Elrond zupfte Arwen einige Grashalme aus den Haaren, die sich in ihren langen schwarzen Strähnen verfangen hatten. „Und nun komm bitte mit hinein, es fängt schon an zu regnen, und du willst sicher nicht nass werden."

Arwen nickte und die beiden Elben verließen den Garten, während die ersten Tropfen vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf die Erde fielen.

_Ende Kapitel 10_

* * *

**anu:** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir auch wieder gefallen...

Also, bekomme ich für dieses Kapitel wieder ein paar Kommis? Wenn nicht, werde ich echt traurig, und dann komme ich vielleicht auf ein paar wirklich dumme Ideen, wenn ich das nächste Kapitel schreibe... Das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Disclaimer:** Bis auf ein paar ausgewählte Personen gehören alle Personen und Orte Tolkien. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) auch kein Geld...

Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das Kapitel endlich on ist. Es hatte mit einer kleinen Schwester und gelöschten Dateien zu tun, aber ich möchte die Schuld ja auf niemanden schieben...

Das Kapitel wurde freundlicherweise auch wieder von Narwain gebetat. Du bist echt super!

Und jetzt ohne viel Gerede... das neue Kapitel!

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 11_

Nachdem er Silawen bereits lange Zeit schon nicht mehr sehen konnte, blickte Thalion immer noch zu den Bäumen, zwischen denen sie verschwunden war. Doch jetzt war dort außer den Stämmen, einigen Sträuchern und Pflanzen nichts mehr zu erkennen. Schließlich seufzte er, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte schließlich den Blick ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr weiter nur auf der Lichtung herumzustehen. Dann löschte er noch schnell die letzten Überreste des Lagerfeuers, indem er die Glut mit Erde erstickte, bevor er sein Pferd sattelte und aufsaß.

„Komm, wir sollten nach Bruchtal zurückkehren." Sanft strich er dem braunen Hengst durch die Mähne. „Vielleicht treffen wir auf dem Rückweg noch die anderen, sie sind sicher bereits aufgebrochen, um nach Silawen zu suchen."

Noch ein letztes Mal blickte er traurig über die Lichtung und erinnerte sich an die Stunden, die er mit Silawen dort verbracht hatte. Dann lächelte Thalion schmerzvoll und ritt los. Einige Zeit, nachdem er aufgebrochen war, fing es an leicht zu regnen.

Es schien, als würde der Himmel mit ihm über diesen Verlust trauern, denn der Regen verschlimmerte sich in kürzester Zeit immer mehr. Der kleine Waldweg, der nur aus festgetretener Erde bestand, weichte langsam auf und nach einiger Zeit war dank des Regens bald Schlamm daraus geworden. Der Wind blies dem Blonden die langen Haarsträhnen immer wieder ins Gesicht und seine Kleidung klebte mittlerweile am Körper. Auch seine Sicht wurde durch den starken Regen und den Wind, der kleinere Zweige und Blätter durch die Luft wirbelte, stark beeinträchtigt. Schließlich musste Thalion absitzen und den Hengst am Zügel führen, aus Angst, dass er auf dem schlammigen Pfad ausrutschen und sich verletzen würde.

Als der blonde Tawarwaith schließlich ein Donnern in der Ferne hören konnte, beschloss er, sich nach einem Unterschlupf umzusehen, in dem er das Unwetter ausharren konnte. Es war zu gefährlich unter diesen Umständen weiter durch den Wald zu gehen und zu Fuß würde er auch sehr lange brauchen, um nach Bruchtal zu kommen. Einige Zeit später führte der kleine Waldweg auf eine größere Straße, die jedoch genauso aufgeweicht war. Als er einige Zeit dort entlanggelaufen war, konnte er eine Höhle sehen, die hinter einigen Bäumen versteckt war. Erleichtert seufzte Thalion auf und führte den Hengst in die Höhle wo er ihn absattelte. Dann machte er sich daran, die Zweige und Äste, die auf dem Boden herumlagen, aufzusammeln und zu einem Lagerfeuer aufzuschichten. Einige Zeit später konnte er sich schließlich am wärmenden Feuer trocknen.

* * *

Glorfindel lächelte. Er hatte erwartet, dass der blonde Elb erst später im Jahr nach Bruchtal kommen würde, um seine Enkel zu besuchen. Zudem wunderte es ihn, dass dieser die weite Reise anscheinend auch noch alleine unternommen hatte.

„Wo hast du denn deine Leibwache gelassen, Celeborn? Ist sie dir abhanden gekommen? Oder bist du etwa alleine von Lothlorien hierher geritten?"

Celeborn, der inzwischen auf dem Hof angekommen war, saß von seiner weißen Stute ab, lachte und umarmte Glorfindel kurz. „Oh nein, ich bin nur voraus geritten, weil ich es nicht erwarten konnte meine drei Kleinen endlich wieder zu sehen. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie ihre ersten Schritte getan haben und jetzt sind sie schon so groß... Da will ich doch nicht noch länger warten, sonst erkenne ich sie irgendwann gar nicht mehr wieder. Die anderen, die mit mir gekommen sind, dürften auch bald eintreffen."

„Du hast Glück gehabt, es müsste gleich anfangen recht stark zu regnen. Vielleicht schaffen sie es auch noch hierher ohne zu nass zu werden", sagte Glorfindel und hielt seine Handfläche nach oben, auf der sogleich einige Regentropfen landeten. „Komm, wir bringen deine Stute in den Stall, sie sollte sich nach der weiten Reise erst einmal ausruhen. Dann können wir weiter auf deine Begleiter warten."

Nachdem sie das weiße Pferd versorgt hatten, stellten sich die beiden in den Eingang zum Stall, um vor dem Regen geschützt zu sein, während sie warteten. Dann blickten sie zu der Straße, auf der die anderen Reiter bald auftauchen würden. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille drehte sich Glorfindel schließlich zu dem anderen Blonden.

„Wer hat dich denn hierher begleitet? Zufällig jemand, den ich auch kenne?"

Der Angesprochene überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube, du kennst nur Haldir von meiner Wache. Und natürlich seine jüngere Schwester Anarya. Sie hat sich geweigert in Lorien zu bleiben, als sie gehört hat, dass ihr Bruder mit mir nach Bruchtal aufbrechen würde. Sie kann recht überzeugend sein, was mich ein wenig an Galadriel erinnert."

„Anarya? Der Name kommt mir nicht bekannt vor, ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie kenne."

Celeborn sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ist dein Neffe etwa noch nicht in Bruchtal eingetroffen? Edrahil ist doch schon einen Tag vor uns aufgebrochen."

„Ja natürlich ist er schon hier gewesen, gestern früh ist er hier eingetroffen. Allerdings befindet er sich momentan nicht hier, sondern ist mit einigen anderen losgeritten, um nach jemandem zu suchen. Aber was hat sie mit Edrahil zu tun?"

Celeborn fing an zu lächeln. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, da musst du schon auf ihn warten. Oh, da kommen die anderen ja, sie sind sehr nass geworden. Mittlerweile regnet es schon richtig stark."

Die restlichen Elben aus Celeborns Gruppe trafen vollkommen durchnässt in Bruchtal ein. Nachdem die Pferde alle abgesattelt und versorgt im Stall standen, führte Glorfindel die Neuankömmlinge in den Gästeflügel und stellte jedem von ihnen einen Raum zur Verfügung. Dabei beobachtete er immer wieder eine blonde Elbin, die sich mit Haldir unterhielt und diesem auch sehr ähnlich sah.

‚_Das muss wohl seine Schwester Anarya sein. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, woher ich sie kennen soll...'_, dachte sich der blonde Berater Elronds.

Nachdem schließlich alle außer Celeborn in ihren Zimmern verschwunden waren, um aus der nassen Kleidung heraus zu kommen, drehte sich Glorfindel zu dem Blonden. „Ich werde Elrond aufsuchen, um ihn von deiner Ankunft zu unterrichten. Das bedeutet, du solltest dich darauf gefasst machen, dass Arwen bald bei dir auftauchen und nicht mehr aufhören wird zu reden", sagte Glorfindel mit einem Lächeln.

„Darauf freue ich mich schon, ich sehe die Kinder einfach zu selten. Obwohl die drei vermutlich nicht begeistert sind, wenn sie herausbekommen, dass ich sie Kinder nenne", sagte der Blonde mehr zu sich selbst. „Dann werde ich dich nicht noch länger aufhalten, Glorfindel." Celeborn nickte Glorfindel zu und ging auch in eins der Zimmer. Dieser machte sich nun auf, um zu sehen, wo sich der Herr Bruchtals aufhielt.

* * *

Silawen ritt durch den strömenden Regen und die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen, waren von den Regentropfen nicht zu unterscheiden. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie sich, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie Thalion zurückließ. Aber jetzt einfach umdrehen konnte sie auch nicht, sie hatte sich dazu entschieden fort zu gehen und das würde sie auch tun.

Aber was, wenn Thalion doch Recht hatte und niemand ihr den Tod ihrer Mutter vorwerfen würde, auch wenn sie die Wahrheit wissen würden... Die blonde Elbin schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt würde sie erst einmal nach Lothlorien gehen und dort konnte sie dann überlegen, was sie weiter tun wollte.

Dennoch vermisste sie alle schon jetzt, vor allem ihren Vater. Jahrelang wollte sie einfach zu ihm zurücklaufen und ihn in die Arme schließen, doch immer dann, wenn sie daran dachte, kamen die Schuldgefühle wieder hoch. Auch wenn sie nach Bruchtal zurückkehren würde, ihre Mutter würde sie dennoch nie wieder sehen. Und auch jetzt schmerzte dieser Gedanke noch so sehr...

Und Thalion, vielleicht könnte sie einfach zu ihm gehen, nachdem sie in Lorien war.

In ihre Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Silawen nicht, wie der Wind einen Ast, der sich in einem nahen Gebüsch verfangen hatte, losriss und vor ihrer Stute gegen einen Baumstamm trieb, wo er mit einem lauten Krachen aufschlug. Dadurch erschreckte sich Morgenlicht so sehr, dass sie stieg und dann losgaloppierte. Die blonde Elbin verlor dadurch den Halt auf dem Rücken ihres Pferdes, fiel aus dem Sattel und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf hart gegen eine Wurzel die aus dem Boden ragte. Sie hatte sofort das Bewusstsein verloren und blieb reglos auf dem schlammigen Boden liegen. Während der Sturm weiter um Silawen herum wütete, blieb sie liegen, und das Wasser verfärbte sich langsam rot.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit ritt eine Gruppe Elben durch das Unwetter und sahen sich nach einem möglichen Unterschlupf um, in dem sie ausharren konnten, bis sie das Schlimmste überstanden hatten. Alle waren bereits vollkommen durchnässt und ließen die Pferde auf der schlammigen Straße nur langsam laufen, um der Gefahr zu entgehen, dass dies ausrutschen würden.

Elladan war zusammen mit Edrahil an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe, doch bis jetzt hatten sie noch nichts Geeignetes entdeckt. Der dunkelhaarige Sohn Elronds strich sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das hier hat alles gar keinen Sinn mehr. Wir werden sie nie finden, Dúriel hat schon zuviel Vorsprung und durch das Wetter werden wir auch keine Spuren mehr finden. Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal genau wo sie überhaupt hin will, wir könnten schon seit Stunden in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung reiten. Verdammter Regen! Wenn das Gewitter vorbeigezogen ist, sollten wir wieder nach Bruchtal zurückkehren und auf Neuigkeiten von Thalion warten."

Edrahil blickte sich angestrengt um, um einen Unterschlupf zu finden. „Du hast vermutlich Recht. Hast du inzwischen etwas gefunden, wo wir vor dem Unwetter mehr geschützt wären?"

„Bis jetzt leider noch nicht." Elladan seufzte. „Ich kann es absolut nicht leiden im Regen zu reiten, vor allem in so starkem Regen! Es ist immer so nass und kalt, und man darf die aufgeweichten Wege nicht vergessen..."

„Bist du etwa noch nie trockenem Regen begegnet?" Edrahil fing an zu grinsen. „Du solltest öfter herumreisen."

Der Sohn Elronds sandte seinem Freund einen bösen Blick. „Mach bitte erst wieder dumme Witze, wenn ich nicht mehr so nass bin. Im Moment bin ich nicht in Stimmung dafür..." Dann drehte er sich um und suchte kurz nach seinem Bruder. „Elrohir, hast du schon was gefunden? Ich will endlich aus dem Regen heraus, so hat die Suche doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe außer Regen, nassen Steinen, Regen, nassen Bäumen, Regen, Schlamm und nassen Pflanzen nichts gesehen. Oh, habe ich den Regen schon erwähnt? Der ist hier überall! Falls es dir zufällig entgangen sein sollte..."

Elladan strich sich wieder einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und murmelte schlecht gelaunt: „Müssen eigentlich alle versuchen witzig zu sein?"

Edrahil lachte und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du musst einfach versuchen in allem etwas Positives zu sehen. Ich finde, das lenkt etwas von unserer derzeitigen Situation ab. Und ich verstehe nicht, wieso du den Regen nicht magst, er besteht doch nur aus Wasser. Es könnte schlimmer sein, stell dir vor es würde Schlamm regnen! Dann wären wir nicht nur nass, sondern auch dreckig."

„Ha ha, wie lustig... Pass auf, sonst landest du gleich noch im Schlamm, und sieh es positiv, immerhin wirst du weich fallen", murmelte Elladan und sah Edrahil genervt an.

Sie ritten einige Zeit schweigend weiter und sie konnten immer öfter Blitze sehen und es donnern hören, doch bis jetzt waren sie noch nicht zu einem geeigneten Unterstand gekommen. Mittlerweile war der Weg auch zu sehr aufgeweicht, um weiter zu reiten und so stiegen alle ab und führten die Pferde weiter am Zügel. Schließlich konnte Elladan zwischen einigen Bäumen einen Lichtschein ausmachen, auf den sie dann zugingen.

Als sie schließlich erkennen konnten, woher das Licht kam, atmete Elladan erleichtert auf, sie gingen auf eine Höhle zu, die groß genug schien, dass alle mit den Pferden darin Platz haben würden.

* * *

In Bruchtal hatte Glorfindel inzwischen Elrond und Arwen, die gerade zusammen in Elronds Büro waren und einen Tee tranken, vom Eintreffen der Gäste aus Lothlorien erzählt. Arwen war daraufhin sofort aufgesprungen, hatte sich schnell von ihrem Vater und Glorfindel verabschiedet und war aus dem Raum gelaufen. Dann lief sie so schnell sie konnte durch die Gänge auf den Gästeflügel zu, und hielt schwer atmend vor Celeborns Tür an. Dann atmete sie einige Male tief durch, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die langen Haare und klopfte dann aufgeregt an die Zimmertür. Als sie sich öffnete und Celeborn im Türrahmen stand, fiel Arwen ihm auch sogleich um den Hals.

„Großvater! Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, wir haben uns ja schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Nicht so stürmisch, Arwen." Celeborn lächelte über den Enthusiasmus seiner Enkelin. „Du brauchst mich nicht gleich zu zerdrücken, ich werde dir schon nicht weglaufen."

Arwen wurde leicht rot und löste ihre Umarmung. „Ich muss dir so viel erzählen! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was alles passiert ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Und meine Brüder... Die beiden waren wieder so gemein zu mir! Nie durfte ich irgendwo mitmachen, weil sie finden, ich wäre ja noch zu jung. Aber dafür habe ich mich an ihnen gerächt! Ich habe ihnen ganz viele Streiche gespielt und wurde nie erwischt, nun ja, fast nie... Und dann wollten die beiden mit Legolas und Thalion nach Düsterwald und haben Dúriel gefunden. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und behandelt mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind, obwohl sie sogar älter ist als die Zwillinge. Ich bin immerhin schon erwachsen. Aber dann ist sie weggelaufen und jetzt suchen die anderen nach ihr. Ich durfte wieder nicht mitkommen, was total gemein ist und..."

Schließlich wurde Arwen in ihrem Redefluss von Celeborn unterbrochen, der ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Nun hol erstmal tief Luft, dann komm mit rein und wir setzten uns hin. Dann kannst du mir noch mal alles in Ruhe erzählen. Einverstanden?"

Die dunkelhaarige Elbin nickte begeistert, nahm Celeborn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Zimmer hinein.

* * *

Mitten im Wald, während des Gewitters, lag die blonde Elbin immer noch reglos am Boden. Silawens nasse Haare waren von Schlamm und Blut verfärbt und ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen. Ihre Stute Mondlicht war wieder zurückgekommen, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte und stand nun neben ihr. Langsam trat sie an Silawen heran und stupste sie leicht mit der Schnauze an und wieherte leise.

Während des gesamten Unwetters leistete die Stute der Bewusstlosen Gesellschaft, doch auch als der Regen langsam nachließ und die Sonne wieder zwischen den Wolken hervorkam erwachte sie nicht und ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Auch die Versuche Morgenlichts die Elbin zu wecken blieben erfolglos.

Als der Regen aufgehört hatte und nur noch vereinzelt Wassertropfen von den Blättern der Pflanzen fielen, hob die Stute abrupt den Kopf. Ganz in der Nähe der beiden hatte etwas laut geknackt.

_Ende Kapitel 11_

* * *

Liderphin: Oh vielen Dank! Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als ich deine Mail bekommen habe! Mag mich denn sonst niemand mehr? Und es erstaunt mich immer wieder wieviel du schreibst... Sorry, wenn ich hier jetzt nicht darauf eingehe, aber ich habe momentan keine Zeit dafür und wollte nur noch schnell das Kapitel onstellen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen.

So und jetzt möchte ich euch noch alle etwas motivieren. Seht ihr die Cheerleader? Gut. Hört ihr was sie rufen? Richtig! Reviews! Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel. Und Silawens Unfall... Ich möchte nur noch schnell anfügen, dass ich das nicht wollte, und meine Finger nicht so wollten wie ich. Nicht dass ich noch Morddrohungen bekomme...

Also dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Das hoffentlich nicht so lange dauert...


	13. Kapitel 12

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört Mittelerde zusammen mit all seinen Personen, Orten und Geschichten immer noch nicht mir. Aber irgendwann... Muhahaha! Ähm, war doch nur ein Scherz... Menno, niemand versteht mich... schnief

Ich möchte auch noch sagen, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, dass ich erst jetzt wieder update. Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen schon viel früher wieder weiterzuschreiben, aber seit ich mit dem Studium angefangen habe, bleibt mir kaum noch Zeit für irgendwas... Und nachdem ich am Freitag meine zweite Prüfung hinter mich gebracht habe, und ich jetzt etwas Zeit hatte, habe ich mich gleich hingesetzt und das 12. Kapitel geschrieben.  
Auch einen herzlichen Dank an Narwain, die trotz ihrer Schulaufgabe morgen die Zeit gefunden hat, das Kapitel zu betan. In einer Rekordzeit, wenn ich das anmerken darf! Ich hatte es ihr nämlich erst heute Mittag geschickt. Vielen vielen Dank Süße!

So, und jetzt zum langerwarteten Kapitel... Ich sollte mich für das nächste mal wirklich etwas mehr beeilen...

_

* * *

_

Kapitel 12

Der Wind strich durch den Wald und lies die Blätter der Bäume und Sträucher erzittern. Die Luft roch immer noch frisch, nach Regem, Erde und den nassen Pflanzen, und es zogen nur noch vereinzelt Wolken über den Himmel. Die Tiere waren aus ihren Verstecken zurückgekehrt und einige Vögel begrüßten die zurückgekehrte Sonne.

Schließlich wurden die Zweige einiger Sträucher zur Seite gedrückt und aus dem Dickicht und dem Schatten der Bäume trat eine Gestalt hervor, die sich neben Silawen hinkniete. Es war ein Mann, mit schulterlangem braunem Haar und blauen Augen, der in der Art der Waldläufer gekleidet war. Er trug ein Schwert an der Seite und Bogen und Köcher über den Schultern.

Nachdem der Fremde Silawens Kopfwunde begutachtet hatte, hob er sie sanft an und lehnte den Oberkörper der Elbin gegen den Stamm eines Baumes am Wegesrand. Dann zog er einen Wasserschlauch hervor, wusch die Wunde aus und legte Silawen einen provisorischen Verband an. Danach ging er auf Morgenlicht zu und beruhigte die Stute mit einigen sanft gesprochenen Worten, bevor er sie am Zügel nahm und sie zu Silawen führte. Der Fremde kniete sich neben die blonde Elbin, fasste sie am Rücken und unter den Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch, um sie auf den Sattel ihres Pferdes zu setzen. Dann schwang er sich selbst auf Morgenlichts Rücken und nahm die Zügel in eine Hand und hielt mit der anderen die bewusstlose Elbin vor sich fest. Nachdem er sicher war, dass sie während des Ritts nicht herunterfallen würde, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Sie ritten einige Zeit auf dem Pfad entlang, wobei der Braunhaarige darauf Acht gab, an schlammigen Stellen nicht zu schnell zu reiten und größeren Ästen auf dem Boden auszuweichen. Der Fremde bemerkte, dass der weiße Verband von Silawen sich langsam rot färbte und er versuchte etwas schneller voran zu kommen. Kopfwunden konnten sich fatal auswirken, und da es so stark blutete hatte sie schon viel Blut verloren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht auch noch etwas Schlimmeres als die Platzwunde zugezogen hatte, bei Kopfverletzungen konnte man nie wissen.

Schließlich stieg der Braunhaarige ab, wobei er aufpasste, dass Silawen nicht aus dem Sattel fiel, und führte die Stute vom Pfad ab, tief in den Wald hinein. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie eine kleine Lichtung auf der eine einfache Holzhütte stand. Als sie an der Hütte angekommen waren, hob er die Elbin von Morgenlichts Rücken, trug sie durch die Tür, die er mit einem Tritt aufgestoßen hatte und legte sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Dann ging er noch einmal hinaus, nachdem er einen Kessel mit Wasser über das Feuer gehängt hatte und kümmerte sich um Morgenlicht.

Als der Fremde wieder in die Hütte kam, nahm er einige getrocknete Kräuter und zerrieb sie, bevor er sie zu dem sich erhitzenden Wasser in den Kessel gab. Dann ging er zu Silawen und zog ihr die nassen und leicht schlammige Kleidung aus und deckte sie mit einer dicken Wolldecke zu. Danach holte er einige saubere Tücher, einen frischen Verband und den Kessel. Vorsichtig hob der Fremde Silawens Kopf an und entfernte den blutigen Verband und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Anschließend tauchte er ein Tuch in das heiße Wasser und betupfte damit die Wunde der Elbin. Als er das Blut großteils entfernt hatte, nahm er ein zweites Tuch und tauchte auch dieses ins Wasser. Dann wrang er es aus, faltete es zusammen und drückte es mit einer Hand vorsichtig gegen die Verletzung. Schlussendlich griff er nach dem frischen Verband und wickelte ihn um den Kopf der Elbin.

Nachdem er die Wunde so gut es ihm möglich war versorgt hatte, wusch er die blutigen Tücher aus und hängt sie an den Kamin. Danach verließ er die Hütte, wobei er sich noch einmal zu der blonden Elbin umwandte, bevor die Tür zufiel.

* * *

In einem anderen Teil des Waldes saßen Thalion, Legolas, Edrahil, Elronds Söhne und noch ein paar andere Elben an einem Lagerfeuer in der Höhle, in der Thalion Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Durch einen Zufall waren die anderen, die nach ihm und Silawen gesucht hatten, auf genau dieselbe Höhle gestoßen, als sie dem Wüten des Sturms entgehen wollten.

Und jetzt, nachdem der Sturm nachgelassen hatte und die Sonne wieder hervor gekommen war, waren sie bereit, zurück nach Bruchtal aufzubrechen. Thalion hatte ihnen, als sie angekommen waren, sein Gespräch mit Silawen mitgeteilt, wobei er jedoch ausgelassen hatte, was sie über ihre Vergangenheit berichtet hatte. Es war nicht an ihm, dies zu erzählen.

Die Elben führten die Pferde aus der Höhle hinaus und zurück auf den Weg, wo sie aufsaßen und losritten. Jedoch achteten sie darauf, nicht zu schnell zu reiten, da der Boden noch immer nass war und sie nicht wollten, dass eins der Pferde ausrutschte und sich verletzte. Als sie einige Zeit geritten waren, lenkte Legolas sein Pferd neben Thalions. Einige Zeit ritten sie schweigend nebeneinander, bevor sich Legolas an seinen Freund wandte.

„Wieso?"

„Was meinst du mit wieso, Legolas?"

„Wieso hast du sie ziehen lassen? Wieso bist du ihr erst nachgeritten, ohne an deine eigene Sicherheit zu denken, und lässt sie dann ohne weiteres alleine fortgehen? In Bruchtal hast du noch gesagt, du würdest sie auf jeden Fall wieder zurückholen. Ich verstehe dich nicht!" Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus dem Düsterwaldprinzen heraus.

Thalion blickte zu Boden und seufzte leise. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau wieso ich sie gehen habe lassen... Aber eines weiß ich sicher, eines Tages werden wir uns wieder sehen und ich werde auf sie warten. Auch wenn es eine Ewigkeit dauern wird, ich werde sie wieder sehen, sie hat es mir versprochen!"

Legolas legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verstehe, wie du dich jetzt fühlen musst..."

„Nein, das tust du nicht!", unterbrach Thalion den blonden Prinzen scharf. Doch dann blickte er Legolas entschuldigend an. „Verzeih, ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen."

„Du bist aufgewühlt, da kann ich deine Reaktion gut nachvollziehen."

Thalion nickte. „Es ist nur, ich fühle mich so leer... unvollkommen. Als wäre ich zerbrochen und nur Si... nur sie kann mich wieder zusammenfügen. Ich bin am verzweifeln, mein Herz schmerzt bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht hier bei mir ist und ich vermisse sie so sehr. Und gleichzeitig bin ich wütend auf sie, weil sie fortgegangen ist. Aber noch wütender bin ich über mich, dass ich sie habe ziehen lassen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es sie nur unglücklich machen würde hier zu bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll!" Mühevoll unterdrückte er die Tränen, doch er schaffte es nicht ganz und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange.

Der Düsterwaldprinz sah seinen Freund mitfühlend an. „Vielleicht siehst du sie ja schon viel früher wieder als du denkst. Wer weiß, vielleicht macht sie sich schon heute wieder auf den Rückweg." Legolas versuchte Thalion mit diesen Worten aufzumuntern, doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn dieser lächelte nur gequält.

„Ja, vielleicht...", antwortete Thalion, doch er glaubte es nicht. Silawen hatte sich dafür zu sehr geweigert mit zurückzukommen, als dass sie so einfach ihre Meinung ändern würde. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war warten, und das vielleicht für eine sehr lange Zeit. Immerhin lief sie jetzt schon seit so langer Zeit vor sich selbst davon.

* * *

Nachdem er bei Elrond gewesen war und sie sich eine Weile unterhalten hatten, war Glorfindel in seine Räume zurückgekehrt. Mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand saß er in einem gemütlichen Sessel und sah zu dem Portrait einer blonden Elbin, das an der Wand hing. Ihr langes goldblondes Haar war hochgesteckt, doch einige Strähnen fielen locker herunter und umspielten sanft ihr Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen schienen ihn warm anzublicken und sie lächelte sanft auf ihn herab. Auf ihrem Arm hatte sie einen blonden Säugling, der unschuldig mit großen blauen Augen von der Leinwand blickte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe sie wieder gefunden, Lirulin, aber nun ist sie wieder fortgelaufen. Es ist mir so schwer gefallen deinen Tod zu verkraften, und dann ist unsere Tochter auch noch verschwunden... Es war beinahe zu viel für mich, doch ich wusste, dass ich für Silawen stark sein musste. Egal wo sie sich befindet, sie kann immer hierher zu mir zurückkehren und ich werde dann für sie da sein."

Traurig sah er zum lächelnden Bildnis seiner Frau. „Dein Tod hat sie damals auch sehr stark getroffen, sie war danach nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie du sie gekannt hast. In ihren Augen konnte man stets ihre Trauer lesen."

Eine Weile blieb er still und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bevor er wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Ich hätte ihr damals mehr helfen müssen, doch ich wusste nicht wie und ich war selbst noch so in meiner Verzweiflung gefangen. Und dann war sie fort... Ich bin ein furchtbarer Vater! Meine Tochter ist ein weiteres Mal weggelaufen und ich sitze hier einfach nur rum!"

Glorfindel warf das Glas gegen die Wand, das in tausend Teile zerbrach, während der Wein auf den Boden spritzte. Dann stütze er seinen Kopf in den Händen ab und schluchzte. „Ich kann dich schon beinahe hören, wie du mir vorwirfst alles so negativ zu sehen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, mein Engel! Jeden Morgen wünsche ich mir, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war, und wenn ich mich umdrehe, würde ich dich neben mir liegen sehen, doch dann merke ich, dass ich ganz alleine bin..."

Er stand auf, ging auf das Portrait zu und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Dann drehte er sich weg und sein Blick fiel auf einige Gegenstände, die auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen. Ein Stein, den Silawen ihm einmal mitgebracht hatte, da sie ihn für einen Schatz hielt, den Diebe im Fluss versenkt hatten, einige getrocknete Blumen, die Lirulin sich einmal ins Haar gesteckt hatte, Lirulins silberne Halskette, an der ein Anhänger aus Rosenquarz hing, eine von Edrahils alten Schleudern, ein paar wollene Handschuhe und andere Dinge.

Mit einem traurigen Blick fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die getrockneten Blumen, bevor er einen der Handschuhe in die Hand nahm. Er war zu klein für ihn, hatte aber die richtige Größe für ein Kind. Er konnte sich noch so gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem er die Handschuhe für seine Tochter an einem Marktstand der Menschen erstanden hatte.

_Flashback_

_Glorfindel saß auf seinem Pferd und vor ihm war Silawen. Sie war heute Morgen so aufgeregt gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater in eine Stadt der Menschen durfte. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor einen Menschen gesehen und nun durfte sie mit in eine ihrer Städte. Die junge Elbin wusste, dass die Menschen ihnen ähnlich waren, und dass sie eine sehr viel kürzere Lebensspanne hatten. Die meisten Menschen wurden nur etwa 70 Jahre alt! _

_Unruhig rutschte sie im Sattel herum, während sie sich fragte wie die Menschen so waren. Wenn sie nur so jung wurden, waren sie dann alle Kinder und nur so groß wie sie selber? Aber sie war ja schon beinahe 300 Jahre alt, waren sie dann noch kleiner als sie? _

_Immer wieder blickte Silawen sich um, um die ersten Anzeichen der Menschenstadt nicht zu verpassen._

„_Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, meine Kleine. Die Menschen wohnen nicht so nahe an Bruchtal", sagte ihr Glorfindel ins Ohr._

„_Wie lange denn noch? Wir reiten ja schon eine Ewigkeit!" Sie sah schmollend zu ihrem Vater, der anfing zu lachen._

„_Zwei Stunden nennst du eine Ewigkeit? Aber keine Sorge, wir haben schon über die Hälfte des Weges hinter uns gebracht."_

_Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später konnten sie die Stadt in der Ferne sehen. Sie war auf einem Berg gebaut worden und um sie herum war eine hohe Steinmauer. Eine Straße führte auf das Stadttor zu._

„_Ada, wieso sind die Menschen in ihrer Stadt eingesperrt? Haben sie etwas Böses getan?"_

„_Nein, das haben sie nicht. Sie bauen diese Mauern um sich zu beschützen, da sie nicht, wie wir, Magie haben, die sie abschirmen kann."_

„_Ach so."_

_Dann schwieg die junge Elbin, da sie viel zu sehr davon in Anspruch genommen wurde, sich umzusehen. Sie ritten in die Stadt hinein und Silawen beobachtete die Menschen. Sie waren nicht viel anders als die Elben, obwohl einige etwas seltsam aussahen, als ob sie krank wären. Ihre Haare verloren an Farbe und ihre Haut wurde schlaff. Aber ansonsten unterschieden sich die Menschen vom Aussehen her nur in den runden Ohren und in der Größe. Selbst die größten unter ihnen waren nicht so groß wie ihr Vater._

„_Ada, wieso sind so viele Menschen hier krank?"_

„_Was meinst du, sie sind krank?"_

„_Sie sehen komisch aus!" _

„_Ach, meinst du das sie altern? Die Menschen hören nicht, wie wir, auf zu altern, sobald sie erwachsen sind, sondern das Altern geht bei ihnen weiter. Die Menschen, die du als krank bezeichnest, sind einfach nicht mehr so jung."_

„_Aber wieso hören sie nicht auf? Das ist komisch..."_

„_Sie unterscheiden sich ganz einfach von uns, Silawen." _

_Sie blieben noch eine Weile in der Stadt, und bevor sie wieder nach Bruchtal aufbrachen, ging Glorfindel mit Silawen auf einen Markt. Sie sah sich aufgeregt um, doch als sie merkte, dass sie viele der Sachen, die verkauft wurden schon kannte, wurde es ihr schnell langweilig. Und mit den Menschenkindern wollte sie nicht spielen, sie schauten sie alle so komisch an und zudem konnte sie sie auch nicht verstehen._

_Nach einer Weile fiel ihr Blick auf einen Stand, an dem bunte Tücher, Stoffe und Kleidung aus Schafswolle verkauft wurde, die teilweise bunt eingefärbt war. _

„_Ada, komm! Ich will da hin, bitte!", rief Silawen und zog Glorfindel mit sich zu dem Stand. _

_Dann sah sie sich kurz um, bis ihr Blick auf ein paar leuchtendblaue Handschuhe fiel. Sie drehte sich mit flehendem Blick und vorgeschobener Unterlippe zu ihrem Vater um. „Ada, kann ich die Handschuhe haben? Bitte!"_

„_Natürlich, meine Kleine, aber probier sie vorher an, damit sie dir auch passen."_

_Flashback Ende _

Noch einmal strich Glorfindel sanft über die blaue Wolle, bevor er den Handschuh wieder zurücklegte. Kurz nachdem Silawen verschwunden war, hatte er die Handschuhe zwischen den Sachen gefunden, die sie zurückgelassen hatte. Und seitdem lagen sie nun hier bei ihm, damit er immer etwas hatte, das ihn auch an sie erinnern würde.

* * *

Der Fremde, der einige Hasen am Gürtel hingen hatte, kehrt in die kleine Holzhütte zurück und sah, dass Silawen noch immer nicht erwacht war. Nachdem er seine Jagdbeute abgezogen und über dem Feuer befestigt hatte, ging er zu der bewusstlosen Elbin und sah sich den Verband an. Es war etwas Blut am Verband zu sehen, doch war dieses schon dunkel und getrocknet. Die Kräuter hatten also die Blutung gestoppt. Er war erleichtert und hoffte, dass sie nun bald aufwachen würde, da sie den Blutverlust ausgleichen musste.

Einige Zeit später, er hatte das Fleisch bereits vom Feuer genommen, damit es nicht anbrannte, fing Silawen an vor sich hinzumurmeln, doch der Fremde konnte sie nicht verstehen. Dann holte er einen Becher Wasser und versuchte ihn der Blonden langsam einzuflössen, doch sie schluckte das Wasser nicht und es lief ihr nur über das Gesicht. Doch wachte sie dadurch auch nicht auf.

Als der braunhaarige später am Tag die Hütte wieder verlassen hatte, schlug Silawen langsam die Augen auf. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch als sie von einem starken Schwindel ergriffen wurde, ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen und starrte an die Decke. Der letzte Gedanke den sie hatte, bevor sie vom Schlaf übermannt wurde war: „Was ist mit mir passiert?"

_Ende Kapitel 12_

* * *

Lilyhime: Danke! Es freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel fandest du wieder genauso gut...

Liderphin: Ähm, Cliffhanger... Ich doch nicht, wie kommst du denn auf so was? °lach° Und ich versuche, egal wie traurig oder ernst der Inhalt eines Kapitels ist, immer etwas aufmunterndes darin zu haben. Ich will ja nicht, dass ihr anfangen müsst zu weinen...Danke, dass du mich nicht verlässt! °knuddel°

Und, wie fandet ihr es? Ich hoffe gut... °nervös is° Ach ja, ne Frage, ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich Silawen an Gedächtnisverlust leiden lassen soll... °miesgrins° Was haltet ihr eigentlich von diesem Gedanken?  
Bis (hoffentlich) bald, ciao Kim


	14. Kapitel 13

**Disclaimer:** Ich muss hier leider zugeben, dass die Personen und Orte aus dem Herrn der Ringe nicht mir gehöre und ich hiermit auch kein Geld verdiene.

So, dass hat ja mal wieder ne Weile gedauert... Ich weis, sorry, ich hätte schon früher upgedated aber ich hatte total viel Stress in der Uni (und hab ihn auch jetzt eigentlich noch) und bin froh, dass ich überhaupt schon fertig bin. Ich werde versuchen wieder früher weiter zu schreiben aber wenn ich wieder so viel lernen muss wird das nichts. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir alle verzeihen für die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln...

Okay, bevor ich mit der Story anfange, nochmal vielen Dank an Narwain, die meine Kapitel immer so super betat. Ohne sie würde hier alles in Rechtschreibfehlern ertrinken... Und nun, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

_

* * *

Kapitel 13_

Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen, als Elladan, Elrohir und die anderen Bruchtal erreichten. Sie ritten bis in den Hof, stiegen dort von den Pferden ab und brachten diese in den Stall. Legolas und Thalion verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und zogen sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück, während die Zwillinge zu ihrem Vater gingen, um ihm von den Ergebnissen der Suche zu berichten. Nachdem auch der Rest der Gruppe sich entfernt hatte, stand Edrahil immer noch bei seinem Pferd und strich ihm durch die dunkle Mähne.

‚Was soll ich nur machen?', dachte er kopfschüttelnd und ging dann ins Innere Bruchtals. ‚Und wieso muss sie nur so verdammt stur sein? Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht… Manchmal will ich einfach zu Glorfindel gehen und ihm alles sagen, doch ich habe es ihr damals versprochen! Aber vielleicht sollte ich doch einmal mit ihm darüber reden.'

Der Dunkelhaarige ging durch die langen Flure Bruchtals, bis er vor der Tür zu Glorfindels Räumen stand. Er starrte einige Augenblicke gedankenversunken auf das reichverzierte helle Holz, bevor er die Hand hob und anklopfte. Dann hörte er wie sich Schritte näherten und die Tür wurde von Glorfindel geöffnet.

„Edrahil! Ihr seid schon wieder zurück? Und habt ihr sie gefunden? Aber komm erst einmal herein und setz dich, du siehst erschöpft aus", sagte der Blonde und hielt die Tür auf. Edrahil trat ein und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Er wartete bis sich Glorfindel ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir sind ihr nachgeritten, doch dann mussten wir vor dem Sturm Zuflucht suchen. Die Spuren, die sie hinterlassen hatte, waren damit auch verschwunden. Allerdings haben wir in der Höhle, in der wir einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, Thalion angetroffen. Er hatte sie in der Nacht zuvor aufgespürt, doch sie hat sich geweigert wieder zurück zu kommen. Danach haben wir uns wieder zurück auf den Weg nach Bruchtal gemacht."

Der blonde Elb hatte dem aufmerksam zugehört und goss ihnen beiden ein Glas Wein ein, das Edrahil dankend annahm. Dann fiel Glorfindel das Gespräch mit Celeborn am Vortag wieder ein.

„Während deiner Abwesenheit ist Celeborn mit einer Gruppe aus Lothlorien hier angekommen. Hast du davon vielleicht etwas gewusst?", fragte der Blonde und sah Edrahil dabei eindringlich an.

„Lord Celeborn? Oh ja, er wollte auch nach Bruchtal kommen, doch ich dachte, er würde erst in einigen Wochen hierher aufbrechen, sonst wäre ich mit ihm gekommen", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige, „Wieso fragst du?"

„Nun, ich habe kurz mit ihm gesprochen. Vielleicht kennst du ja auch noch einige seiner Begleiter, Haldir ist unter ihnen und auch seine Schwester Anarya…"

„Anarya ist hier?"

„Du kennst sie also! Celeborn war ganz erstaunt, dass ich sie nicht kenne… Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen?"

Edrahil biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Boden. „Ähm, ich habe vielleicht vergessen etwas zu erwähnen, weswegen ich überhaupt hierher gekommen bin… Es ist so viel dazwischen gekommen. Ich… Also Anarya und ich kennen uns schon seit Jahren und jetzt habe ich sie vor einigen Wochen gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will. Und sie hat zugestimmt!" Der dunkelhaarige Elb sah auf und seine Augen schienen vor Freude zu strahlen.

„Wir werden im nächsten Frühling die Zeremonie abhalten. Ich wollte es nicht nur durch einen Brief mitteilen, deswegen bin ich gekommen. Und du sagst sie ist hier? Weißt du in welchem Zimmer sie sich befindet?" Vor lauter Freude, dass sich Anarya in Bruchtal befand, hatte Edrahil vollkommen vergessen, dass er mit Glorfindel eigentlich noch über Silawen reden wollte.

„Beruhige dich erst einmal und erzähle mir etwas von Anarya. Du wirst sie schon früh genug sehen. Und meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche zu eurer bevorstehenden Heirat!"

„Sie ist einfach wunderbar!", sagte Edrahil strahlend, und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, von dem er nur Momente vorher aufgesprungen war. „Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll zu erzählen…"

„Du könntest bei dem Zeitpunkt anfangen, an dem ihr euch kennen gelernt habt", antwortete Glorfindel schmunzelnd.

* * *

In einem anderen Teil von Bruchtal lag Anarya auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke, während sie an ihrem fliederfarbenen Kleid herumzupfte. Sie sah ab und zu aus dem Fenster oder blickte zu ihrem Bruder, fiel aber immer wieder darauf zurück der Decke ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Nachdem sie die Verziehrungen zu Genüge angesehen hatte, drehte sie sich wieder zu Haldir, der in einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett saß und sich in ein Buch vertieft hatte. Er blätterte gerade eine Seite um, als seine Schwester sich aufsetzte und ihn erwartend anschaute.

„Wie lange glaubst du wird Edrahil noch wegsein?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe dir schon einige Male gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß. Und du solltest froh sein, dass du mitreisen durftest, sonst hättest du ihn noch viel länger nicht sehen können", antwortete Haldir ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

„Ich habe es satt nur hier herumzuliegen und darauf zu warten, dass er zurückkommt", sagte Anarya und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen.

„Was willst du denn tun? Draußen herumstehen und warten?"

„Nein! Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich gehe etwas herum, vielleicht höre ich ja ein paar Neuigkeiten. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert! Gestern hat es ja furchtbar gestürmt. Und leg bitte dieses Buch endlich weg, wenn ich mit dir spreche! Musst du das immer tun? Ich fühle mich dabei ignoriert."

Der blonde Elb schloss sein Buch, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher die Seitenzahl zu merken. „Ihm geht es sicher gut. Und er war ja auch nicht alleine unterwegs. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Anarya. Und vielleicht lenkt es dich wirklich etwas ab, wenn du ein wenig spazieren gehst."

Die Blonde nickte, setzte sich auf und ging dann zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Bruder um. „Ich werde nicht lange wegbleiben", sagte sie noch und dann war sie verschwunden.

Haldir sah ihr nach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wie konnte sie nur alle dazu überreden, mitkommen zu dürfen. Und jetzt darf ich auch noch auf sie aufpassen. Was tut man nicht alles für seine kleinen Geschwister…" Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Buch und wartete auf Anaryas Rückkehr.

Anarya streifte unterdessen durch Bruchtal, sah jedoch niemanden, den sie kannte. Schließlich kam sie zu einem kleinen Garten, setzte sich auf eine Steinbank, die mit eingravierten Blättern und Blüten verziert war, und sah sich um. Die Kelche der meisten Blüten waren auf Grund der Dunkelheit bereits geschlossen, doch einige kleinere weiße Blumen schienen im letzten verbliebenen Sonnenlicht rot und orange zu strahlen.

Erst als sie anfing leicht zu frieren, da es recht kalt geworden war, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war und bereits die Sterne am Himmel standen, bemerkte Anarya wie lange sie bereits in dem kleinen Garten war. Sie stand rasch auf und wollte zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wie sie gehen musste. Sie sah sich einige Momente um, um zu sehen ob ihr vielleicht etwas bekannt vorkam, als ihr eine dunkelhaarige Elbin in einem langen hellgrünen Kleid entgegenkam.

„Entschuldigt bitte, könntet ihr mir vielleicht sagen wie ich zum Gästeflügel komme? Ich habe mich leider verlaufen", fragte Anarya die Dunkelhaarige.

„Natürlich, aber ich kann euch auch gleich hinführen, das ist einfach als sich den Weg zu merken. Mein Name ist übrigens Arwen, dürfte ich nach eurem fragen?"

„Vielen Dank! Mein Name ist Anarya. Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Arwen", sagte die blonde Elbin lächelnd.

„Sagt bitte du, sonst fühle ich mich noch so alt… Was macht ihr eigentlich hier in Bruchtal?"

„Ich bin mit Lord Celeborn hierher gekommen, aber die Reise hatte auch persönliche Gründe. Ich wollte meinen Verlobten überraschen, doch er ist leider gerade nicht hier. Und du kannst mich ruhig auch duzen."

„Gerne. Und vielleicht ist er ja mittlerweile eingetroffen, du wirst es ja nachher beim Essen sehen."

„Ja, ich hoffe nur, dass es Edrahil gut geht…"

Arwen blieb abrupt stehen. „Willst du damit sagen, dass Edrahil dein Verlobter ist? Der Neffe von Glorfindel?"

„Ja, kennst du ihn etwa?"

„Natürlich kenne ich ihn! Und wenn ich ihm finde, wird er was erleben! Das er seine Verlobung einfach geheim gehalten hat! Und er ist übrigens schon hier, ich habe eben meine Brüder getroffen und sie waren mit ihm unterwegs. Wenn du willst können wir auch nach ihm suchen, solange du nicht vorher in den Gästeflügel willst." Die Dunkelhaarige sah Anarya fragend an.

„Ich will ihn natürlich am liebsten gleich sehen! Nur weiß ich leider nicht, wo ich ihn hier finden könnte."

„Hmm, ich hab ein paar Ideen, komm einfach mit, Anarya." Arwen nahm die blonde Elbin an der Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Die beiden Elbinnen liefen quer durch Bruchtal, doch konnten sie Edrahil nicht sofort finden. Er war nicht auf seinem Zimmer, noch in den Gärten oder in einem der Aufenthaltsräume. Auch hatte niemand dem sie begegnet waren den Dunkelhaarigen gesehen, jedenfalls nicht, seit er in Bruchtal angekommen war. Da kam Arwen die Idee Glorfindel zu fragen, ob er ihn gesehen hatte.

* * *

Thalion war in seinem Zimmer und suchte seine Habseligkeiten zusammen. Während sie nach Silawen gesucht hatten, war eine Botschaft für Legolas eingetroffen, in der sein Vater ihn dazu aufforderte nach Düsterwald zurückzukehren. Sie hatten beschlossen am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen, da sie die Rückkehr schon lange genug herausgezögert hatten. Er räumte gerade eine Schublade des Schreibtisches aus und verstaute die Briefe und einige Unterlagen in einer Wasserdichten Mappe als Legolas das Zimmer betrat. Der Prinz stand einige Momente da, während Thalion schweigend einige seiner Kleider in der Tasche verstaute.

„Willst du darüber reden, mein Freund?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt und es ist nicht nur, dass Dúriel gegangen ist. Versuch bitte nicht mich anzulügen, ich kenne dich gut genug, um das zu erkennen."

Der Tawarwaith drehte sich zu Legolas und ließ sich dann in einen Stuhl fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Irgendwie hat es etwas Endgültiges wenn ich jetzt hier fortgehe. Ich weiß zwar, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, sie würde jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen. Ich habe Angst sie nie wieder zu sehen, Legolas!"

„Willst du vielleicht später nachkommen und noch eine Weile hier bleiben?", fragte Legolas und holte sich einen weiteren Stuhl, um sich neben Thalion zu setzten. Er konnte ahnen, wie schwer dies alles für seinen Freund war.

„Nein, ich komme mit. Es ist im Moment nur so schwer. Si... Sie wird sicher eines Tages meinen Weg wieder kreuzen."

Legolas sah seinen Freund einige Zeit stumm an, bevor er wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Du verheimlichst mir doch noch etwas. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen."

Thalion schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine langen Haare. „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, bitte frag mich nicht mehr danach. Es liegt nicht an mir dies zu offenbaren. Aber ich denke, dass du es eines Tages wissen wirst."

„Wie du willst, aber solltest du trotzdem reden wollen ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du."

„Ja, ich weiß. Komm, wir müssen weiter packen, wenn wir morgen früh los wollen."

Legolas nickte, er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht länger darüber sprechen wollte. Dann verabschiedete sich von Thalion und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, um alles für die Reise vorzubereiten. Sie wollten bereits kurz nach Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen, um einen möglichst großen Teil der Strecke bereits am ersten Tag der Reise hinter sich zu bringen. Der Tawarwaith packte zu Ende und ließ sich dann aufs Bett fallen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und starrte in den Nachthimmel, als ob er irgendwo in der Ferne ein Zeichen von der blonden Elbin entdecken würde.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu lange dauert, bis wir uns wieder sehen, Silawen."

* * *

Nachdem die beiden noch einmal quer durch Bruchtal gelaufen waren, gelangten Arwen und Anarya zur Tür, die zu Glorfindels Gemächern führte. Arwen klopfte energisch an die helle Tür und wollte gerade noch einmal mit der Faust dagegen schlagen, als sie geöffnet wurde. Hätte sie nicht ein so schnelles Reaktionsvermögen gehabt, hätte die dunkelhaarige Elbin Glorfindel getroffen.

„Glorfindel! Hast du Edrahil gesehen? Ich habe etwas mit ihm zu bereden. Oh, und Anarya hier sucht ihn auch. Wir sind schon überall gewesen, aber wir konnten ihn nicht finden!"

Der Blonde lächelte Arwen an. „Bis vor wenigen Minuten war er noch bei mir, aber dann ist er gegangen. Ich kann euch beiden leider nicht weiterhelfen. Aber möchtest du mir nicht sagen, wieso du so aufgebracht bist, Arwen?" Er vermutete bereits, wieso die dunkelhaarige Elbin mit Edrahil reden wollte, man musste nur sehen in welcher Begleitung sie zu ihm gekommen war. „Und meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, Anarya."

„Du wusstest es?", rief Arwen empört aus. „Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Ihr seid alle so gemein!"

„Ich habe es auch eben erst erfahren Arwen." Versuchte er die Dunkelhaarige zu beruhigen. „Und du solltest bedenken was alles passiert ist, er hatte doch gar keine Gelegenheit alles zu erzählen."

„Ja das stimmt... Aber trotzdem hätte er was sagen können!"

„Das hätte er. Aber möchtet ihr beide nicht vielleicht hereinkommen, ich denke nicht, dass es das Beste ist alles hier auf dem Gang zu besprechen. Oder ihr könnt versuchen ihn noch vor dem Essen zu finden, aber ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist, da es bald anfangen wird. So hätte ich auch die Gelegenheit Anarya kennen zu lernen, was denkst du, Arwen?"

Anarya, die bis jetzt dem Gespräch still gefolgt war, meldete sich nun zu Wort. „Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich habe von Edrahil bereits viel von Euch gehört, Glorfindel, und es würde mich freuen Euch kennen zu lernen."

„Wir sind bald eine Familie, Anarya, da können wir solche Förmlichkeiten unterlassen. Und ich hoffe, er hat nichts allzu schlechtes über mich erzählt."

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber er hat mir viel von seiner Kindheit hier in Bruchtal erzählt und wie er mit seiner Schwester immer Unsinn angestellt hat." Bei der Erwähnung von Silawen huschte ein Schatten über Glorfindels Gesicht. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, er hat dir sicher nicht erzählt, was mit Silawen passiert ist."

Anarya schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nur, dass er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat, und dass er sich wünscht, sie wäre bei unserer Hochzeit anwesend."

„Frag ihn am besten noch einmal... Aber nun kommt erstmal beide rein. Ich denke, wir haben uns viel zu erzählen."

Damit traten die drei Elben in Glorfindels Gemächer ein und setzten sich. Glorfindel begann damit einige Geschichten aus Edrahils Kindheit zu berichten und bei einigen von ihnen dementierte Arwen lautstark ihre Beteiligung. Anarya musste dadurch nur lachen. Und auch die blonde Elbin erzählte einiges, vor allem wie sie und Edrahil sich kennen gelernt hatten und was sie in den letzten Jahren alles erlebt hatten. Arwen hörte dem gespannt zu, genau wie Glorfindel, auch wenn dieser einige der Ereignisse schon von Edrahil geschildert bekommen hatte.

Dann war es Zeit um zum Essen zu gehen und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Arwen konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Edrahil endlich zu konfrontieren und auch Anarya freute sich ihn wieder zu sehen, wenn auch aus ganz anderen Gründen.

_Ende Kapitel 13_

* * *

**Alinor: **Vielen Dank für dein Kommi!

Und, was sagt ihr? lauter böse Blicke sieht Hey, keine Panik, Silawen kommt im nächsten Kapitel wieder vor, versprochen. Sie hat hier nur nicht so gut reingepasst. Also dann, bis bald. Ach ja, ich würde mich ganz doll über Reviews freuen...


	15. Kapitel 14

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören Tolkien und sind von mir nur geliehen.

Diesmal war ich etwas schneller mit dem Kapitel, hab ja auch etwas mehr Zeit. Aber bevor ich so viel labere, vielen Dank an meine Beta Narawain und Danke an Tinuvièl für das liebe Kommi! Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 14_

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Silawen das nächste Mal erwachte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich in der Hütte um, doch konnte niemanden entdecken. Langsam erhob sich die Elbin aus ihrer liegenden Position, setzte sich an die Kante und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. Als sie versuchte aufzustehen, wurde sie jedoch von Schwindel übermannt und sie entschied sich dafür, erst mal eine Weile sitzen zu bleiben. Dann sah sie einen Becher Wasser, der zusammen mit einem Krug neben ihr auf einem Stuhl stand, nahm ihn in die Hand und trank einige Schlucke. Silawen schloss genießend die Augen, als das kühle Wasser den schalen Geschmack in ihrem Mund wegspülte.

„Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr endlich aufgewacht", hörte die Elbin eine fremde Stimme sprechen. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich einem braunhaarigem Menschen gegenüber, der gerade zur Tür der Hütte hereingekommen war. Lächelnd trat er auf Silawen zu. „Ich bin froh, dass es Euch wieder besser geht, Ihr wart schon einige Tage bewusstlos und ich habe befürchtet, dass Ihr nicht so schnell wieder erwachen würdet."

„Einige Tage?" Die blonde Elbin hätte ihre Stimme kaum wieder erkannt, so rau und kratzig klang sie. Schnell trank sie noch ein paar Schluck Wasser, bevor sie wieder zum Reden ansetzte. „Wer seid Ihr und wie bin ich überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

„Das werde ich Euch später erzählen, doch erst einmal müsst Ihr euch noch etwas ausruhen. Vorher solltet Ihr jedoch noch etwas zu Euch nehmen. Ich weiß zwar, dass ihr Elben länger ohne Nahrung auskommen könnt als Menschen, dennoch ist es nicht gut einige Tage lang nichts zu essen."

Der Braunhaarige ging zum Feuer, nahm eine Schüssel und füllte sie mit einer nahrhaften Fleischbrühe, die in einem Kessel über dem Feuer köchelte. Diese gab er Silawen und drückte ihr einige Momente später noch einen hölzernen Löffel und ein Stück weiches Brot in die Hand. Silawen lächelte ihn dankend an, bevor sie anfing zu essen. Der Fremde war unterdessen damit beschäftigt einen Hasen zu häuten, den er kurz zuvor gefangen hatte. Kaum war Silawen mit ihrer Mahlzeit fertig, überfiel sie schon wieder eine bleierne Müdigkeit und es fiel ihr schwer, die Augen offen zu halten. Der Dunkelhaarige schien dies zu bemerken und nahm ihr die Schüssel wieder aus den Händen.

„Schlaft jetzt, es wird Euch gut tun", hörte die blonde Elbin ihn noch sagen, bevor sie sich zurück auf das Bett legte, ihre Augen zufielen und ihre Welt wieder in Dunkelheit versank.

* * *

Auf einer Straße durch einen Wald, waren gerade Legolas und Thalion unterwegs. Ein Stück hinter den beiden ritt ihre Begleitung, die sie sicher zum Düsterwald bringen sollte. Die Blätter an den Bäumen raschelten im Wind und die Vögel sangen ihre Lieder. Auch die Blumen am Wegesrand hatten ihre Blüten geöffnet, reckten ihre Hälse zur Sonne und verströmten einen lieblichen Duft. Jedoch schien Thalion die friedliche Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen und starrte nur gedankenversunken auf die festgetretene Erde des Weges vor ihm.

„Bereust du es jetzt doch mitgekommen zu sein?", fragte Legolas, als er das Schweigen zwischen ihnen nicht länger aushielt.

„Nein, wenn sie wiederkommt, dann wird sie mich schon finden. Ob ich mich in Bruchtal, Düsterwald oder irgendwo anders befinde, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Außerdem hätte ich es nicht ertragen, noch länger ohne sie dort zu sein."

Legolas sah seinen Freund an, und es viel ihm schwer diesen nicht einfach festzuhalten und zu verlangen, dass er ihm alles, was ihn bedrückte, erzählte. Doch der Blonde wusste, dass er das, so gern er es auch tun würde, nicht machen könnte. Thalion würde es ihm früher oder später schon erzählen. Und dann verheimlichte er ihm auch noch etwas, das wusste er einfach! Sie kannten sich schon seit sie Kinder waren und sie hatten bis jetzt noch nie wichtige Dinge voreinander geheim gehalten. Es musste mit Dúriel zusammenhängen, doch was es genau war, wusste er nicht.

„Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange, dann sind wir endlich wieder daheim, bald werden wir die Grenze des Düsterwaldes schon sehen können", begann der Prinz das Gespräch von neuem.

„Ja, und dann wirst du von deinem Vater wieder so sehr beansprucht, dass du kaum mehr Zeit für dich selbst hast", sagte Thalion und lächelte leicht.

Legolas war froh seinen Freund von seinen schlechten Gedanken fortgeholt zu haben. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran! Wenn ich nicht mit irgendwelchen Staatsgeschäften zu tun habe, versucht er mich davon zu überzeugen endlich zu heiraten. Wenigstens wurde ich jetzt eine Weile davon verschont!" Der blonde Prinz schlug sich theatralisch die Hand vor die Augen. „Ich Armer werde bald wieder gezwungen sein mit jeder unverheirateten Elbin des Königreiches auf den Festen zu tanzen."

Thalion begann nun zu grinsen. „Vergiss bloß nicht die armen Füße deiner Tanzpartnerinnen zu erwähnen... Ich erinnere mich nur noch zu gut daran, wie du mich einmal dazu überredet hast mit dir zu üben, weil du Angst hattest, dich abends vor allen zu blamieren. Meine Füße tun mir jetzt noch weh!"

„Jetzt übertreib nicht, so schlecht war ich doch gar nicht."

„Nein, du warst noch schlimmer!" Jetzt fing der Tawarwaith an laut zu lachen, und nach kurzer Zeit fiel auch Legolas mit ein.

„Du warst allerdings auch nicht gerade der beste Tänzer."

„Stimmt, und ich bin froh, dass uns damals niemand gesehen hat! Wir müssen sehr komisch ausgesehen haben."

Die beiden und ihre Begleitung ritten noch weiter bis zur Dämmerung und schlugen dann in der Nähe eines kleinen Flusses ihr Lager auf. Schon nach kurzer Zeit saßen die sieben Elben um das Lagerfeuer herum und unterhielten sich leise, während in einem Topf ihr Abendessen vor sich hin köchelte. Nachdem die Sonne komplett untergegangen war, konnte man am Himmel unendlich viele Sterne sehen und Thalion legte sich auf den Rücken, um sie zu betrachten. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und lächelte leicht.

„Wo auch immer du sein magst, Silawen, es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass du die selben Sterne auf dich herableuchten siehst wie ich", flüsterte der blonde Elb leise. Dabei hatte er jedoch nicht bemerkt, dass Legolas nicht weit von ihm entfernt war und alles gehört hatte.

‚Silawen? Dieser Name kommt mir so bekannt vor... Genau, Glorfindel hatte nach ihr gefragt, kurz bevor Dúriel verschwunden ist. Aber ich habe diesen Namen auch vorher schon einmal gehört. Konnte es sein, dass Dúriel diese Silawen ist und sie deshalb so überstürzt aufgebrochen war? Wenn ja, dann war es das, worüber Thalion sich ausschweigt', überlegte der Düsterwaldprinz, als er sich zum Schlafen hinlegte. Doch er wollte seinen blonden Freund nicht danach fragen, er würde es ihm schon sagen, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Und vermutlich würde es Legolas heute auch nicht mehr einfallen, wo er den Namen Silawen vorher schon einmal gehört hatte. Er konnte sich darüber auch noch am nächsten Tag Gedanken machen und jetzt schlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Silawen gerade, als der Fremde die Hütte wieder betrat und die schwere Holztür zufallen ließ. Er kam zu ihr und gab ihr einen Becher mit Wasser in die Hand, den sie dankend annahm und daraus sogleich einige Schlucke trank.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht gerade geweckt", sagte er, als sie den Becher abstellte.

Die blonde Elbin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, das habt Ihr nicht, ich war schon am Aufwachen. Könntet Ihr mir jetzt vielleicht erzählen, wie ich hierher gekommen bin? Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich während eines Unwetters unterwegs war... Und ist meine Stute bei euch? Ich hoffe, ihr ist nichts passiert!"

„Ich denke, Ihr seid jetzt ausgeruht genug, um so lange wach zu bleiben. Eure Stute befindet sich hier bei mir und es geht ihr gut, ein wirklich schönes Tier. Wollt Ihr, bevor ich euch alles erzähle, vielleicht noch etwas essen?"

„Ja, das wäre nett."

Der Fremde nickte und gab Silawen Brot, etwas Käse und Obst, dass sie essen konnte, während er ihr von dem erzählte, was passiert war. Sie nahm sich zuerst einen Apfel, biss hinein und genoss die Süße der Frucht. Dann sah sie zu dem Braunhaarigen und warf ihm einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich bin Brior, Sohn des Hraban, und ein Waldläufer. Ihr habt Glück gehabt, dass ich in der Gegend war, denn eigentlich wollte ich schon vor einer Weile nach Süden in Richtung Isengard aufbrechen. Doch meine Abreise hatte sich verzögert. Auf jeden Fall war ich nach dem Sturm unterwegs auf der Jagd, als ich Eure Stute sah. Ich ging zu ihr und konnte Euch auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Vermutlich seid Ihr vom Rücken Eures Pferdes gefallen, denn Ihr hattet eine Kopfverletzung, die stark geblutet hat. Ich habe Euch versorgt, so gut ich es dort konnte und habe euch dann hierher gebracht. Ihr ward einige Tage bewusstlos, hattet auch leichtes Fieber und ich war besorgt, dass Ihr nicht aufwachen würdet. Doch nun geht es euch ja glücklicherweise besser."

„Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen Brior, und vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe. Mein Name ist Dúriel."

„Gibt es jemanden, den ich benachrichtigen sollte, weil Ihr hier seid? Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr noch hier bleiben und Euch noch ein paar Tage ausruhen würdet. Ich könnte eine Botschaft schicken, damit sich niemand um Euch sorgen muss."

„Nein, ich reise alleine und es gibt niemanden, den man benachrichtigen könnte", sagte Silawen bedrückt und sah auf ihre Finger, die mit dem Saum der Decke spielten. „Und ich möchte Euch auch keine Umstände bereiten, ich kann schon bald wieder aufbrechen und weiterreisen. Ihr hattet ja erwähnt, dass ihr nach Süden aufbrechen wolltet, davon will ich Euch nicht abhalten."

„Das ist kein Problem, ich kann meinen Aufbruch auch verschieben. Und denkt Ihr nicht, dass es unvernünftig von euch ist, alleine zu reisen? Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, wäre euch vielleicht noch schlimmeres passiert."

„Ich komme gut alleine klar! Und wenn ihr aufbrecht, reist Ihr dann nicht auch alleine? Ich denke nicht, dass das weniger gefährlich ist, als wenn ich dies tue." Silawen war leicht aufgebracht, doch sie unterdrückte dieses Gefühl, damit Brior es nicht bemerken würde.

„Aber ihr seid eine Frau und eine Frau sollte nicht ohne Begleitung unterwegs sein. Außerdem verstehe ich mich in der Waffenkunst!"

„Denkt Ihr etwa, meine Waffen sind nur Verzierung? Ich bin in jeder sehr gut ausgebildet worden und habe schon gegen Orks gekämpft, als eure Großeltern noch nicht einmal geboren waren. Und denkt Ihr, ich wäre schwächer als Ihr, nur weil ich eine Frau bin? Auch wenn ich noch geschwächt bin, bezweifle ich, dass ich einen Kampf gegen euch verlieren würde! Ich habe euch Jahrhunderte an Erfahrung und Übung voraus. Denkt nicht, dass ich auf andere angewiesen bin, nur weil ich eine Frau bin!" Die blonde Elbin sah den Waldläufer mit vor unterdrückter Wut blitzenden Augen an.

„Verzeiht mir!", sagte Brior und hob versöhnlich die Hände. „Ich wollte euch nicht beleidigen. Doch ihr seht noch recht jung aus und es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass eine Frau die Handhabung der Waffen erlernt."

Silawen beruhigte sich wieder. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Menschen Frauen nur als schwache Wesen ansahen und auch bei den Elben erlernten nicht alle Frauen den Umgang mit dem Schwert oder dem Bogen, dennoch ärgerte sie diese Überzeugung immer wieder. „Vielleicht bei den Menschen, doch bei uns werden alle Kinder dazu ermutigt zu lernen, was sie wollen, sei es der Umgang mit dem Schwert oder Näharbeiten. Seht in mir also bitte nicht ein hilfloses Geschöpf, nur weil ich in euren Augen jung aussehe und eine Frau bin. Ich mag auch in den Augen meines eigenen Volkes noch jung sein, doch habe ich schon viele Jahrhunderte gelebt und ziehe schon sehr lange alleine durch Mittelerde."

„Ich werde versuchen daran zu denken."

„Danke, und entschuldigt bitte, dass ich Euch so angefahren habe. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, auch wenn ich aufgebracht war."

Brior lächelte Silawen an. „Und ich hätte Euch nicht einfach etwas unterstellen dürfen. Ich denke, damit sind wir quitt."

* * *

In Bruchtal dachte im Moment niemand an Silawen oder den Aufbruch von Thalion und Legolas, sondern alle Gedanken drehten sich um die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Edrahil und Anarya. Arwen hatte sich schnell wieder beruhigt, nachdem sie Edrahil lautstark ihre Meinung im Speisesaal gesagt hatte, was alle Anwesenden sehr amüsiert hatte, und half Anarya nun voller Begeisterung bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen.

Die Hochzeit sollte erst im nächsten Jahr in Lothlorien stattfinden, damit genügend Zeit für alle Vorbereitungen blieb. Glorfindel freute sich für seinen Ziehsohn und Neffen und hoffte, dass er mit Anarya genauso glücklich werden würde, wie er es mit Lirulin gewesen war. Doch er bezweifelte es nicht, da er die verliebten Blicke, genau wie alle anderen, deutlich sehen konnte. Edrahil und seine Verlobte verbrachten viel Zeit in den Gärten von Bruchtal und genossen einfach den Frieden und die Ruhe, die sie hatten.

Auch an diesem Morgen spazierten die Verliebten durch den morgendlichen Garten und erfreuten sich an den ersten Blüten, die sich der Sonne entgegen öffneten, und den Pflanzen die noch wegen dem Tau feucht glitzerten. Hand in Hand gingen sie zu einer marmornen Bank, die leicht versteckt zwischen einigen Rosenbüschen stand. Edrahil setzte sich, zog Anarya auf seinen Schoß und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Was hast du mit Arwen gestern noch besprochen, mein Liebling?", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige seiner Verlobten ins Ohr.

„Wir haben über das Kleid geredet, das ich bei unserer Hochzeit tragen werde. Glaub mir, Edrahil, es wird wundervoll aussehen!", antwortete sie mit einem verliebten Blick.

„Erzählst du mir mehr?"

„Nein, das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren."

„Bitte, sonst muss ich es aus dir herauskitzeln", sagte Edrahil und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen leicht über ihre Seite.

„Gnade, ich ergebe mich ja!", rief Anarya lachend. „Arwen hat vorgeschlagen meine Haare hochzustecken und Niphredil hinein zu flechten. Sie haben ja dieselbe Farbe wie das Kleid und sie müssten gut zu den Stickereien passen. Aber mehr will ich dir noch nicht verraten, es soll doch eine Überraschung werden."

„Na gut, aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen vorher noch einen Blick auf dich darin zu erhaschen."

„Hmm, dann muss ich dich wohl davon irgendwie ablenken", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Und wie willst du das machen?" fragte er und sah sie verführerisch an.

„Einfach so...", antwortete die Blonde, zog Edrahil näher an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der dunkelhaarige Elb schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie bei sich, während er den Kuss stürmisch erwiderte. Schließlich lösten sie sich und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.

„Entschuldigt ihr beiden, ich möchte nicht stören, doch Glorfindel wollte dich sprechen, Edrahil", sagte Arwen, die leicht rot im Gesicht bei ihnen stand. Anarya und Edrahil fuhren bei ihren Worten erschrocken auseinander.

„Oh, ähm, dann werde ich wohl am Besten jetzt gleich gehen", sagte der Dunkelhaarige, küsste seine Verlobte noch einmal sanft und stand dann auf. „Wartest du hier auf mich? Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern wird."

„Natürlich, ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit mit Arwen unterhalten, wenn sie Zeit hat." Anarya sah die Dunkelhaarige an, die daraufhin kurz nickte. „Siehst du, du kannst mich eine Weile alleine lassen, ich laufe dir schon nicht weg."

Nachdem Edrahil gegangen war, setzte sich Arwen neben die Blonde auf die Bank und schaukelte leicht mit den Beinen. „Hat er schon versucht dir alle Details zu entlocken?"

„Ja, aber ich habe ihn dann doch ablenken können."

„Ablenken... Ja, genau. Das konnte ich sehen. Du scheinst ihn ja im Moment sehr oft ablenken zu müssen..." Nun war es an Anarya leicht rot zu werden.

_Ende Kapitel 14_

_

* * *

_

Bekomme ich ein paar Kommis von euch? Das motiviert immer so schön...


	16. Kapitel 15

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keine Rechte an den Werken von Tolkien und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Ich habe im Moment grad mehr Zeit zum Schreiben als gewöhnlich, deswegen war das Kapitel so schnell fertig. Mal sehen, wie lange ich brauche um das nächste zu schreiben...

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Narwain, die mir alle meine FFs betat. Mit ihr zusammen habe ich auch eine neue FF, 'Date my Dad', die auf der Serie 'Date my Mum' basiert, spielt allerdings in Mittelerde. Das erwähne ich hier nur mal so... Nicht das ich Werbung machen will, überhaupt nicht. Aber wenn ihr Zeit habt, könnt ihr ja mal vorbei schauen...

Und vielen Dank auch an Liderphin! °knuff° Danke für die lieben Kommis, hab mich total gefreut!

So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen...

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 15_

Edrahil ging durch die vielen Gänge Bruchtals in Richtung von Glorfindels Gemächern, doch seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu seiner Verlobten zurück. Obwohl sie sich erst vor wenigen Minuten voneinander getrennt hatten, vermisste er sie schon und konnte es gar nicht abwarten wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein. Wie er die Zeit zwischen seinem Aufbruch aus Lothlorien und ihrem Eintreffen in Bruchtal überstanden hatte, konnte er sich jetzt schon kaum mehr vorstellen. Und erst in einem Jahr würden sie verheiratet sein. Er hätte keine Einwände, wenn sie die Zeremonie schon morgen abhalten würden, er konnte es kaum erwarten. So abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und Elladan aus einem Raum heraustrat. Sie stießen zusammen und Edrahil konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten, doch reagierte der Sohn Elronds schnell genug und hielt ihn am Arm fest, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

„Vorsicht, sonst läufst du das nächste Mal noch gegen etwas mit mehr Widerstand und ich bezweifle, dass du bei deiner Hochzeit ein blaues Auge haben willst", sagte Elladan grinsend.

„Oh, ich hatte dich nicht bemerkt... Wo bist du den so plötzlich hergekommen?" Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sein Gleichgewicht wieder und sah leicht verwundert zu Elladan.

„Durch die Tür neben dir. Es stimmt, was man sagt, Liebe macht blind. Vor allem für seine Umgebung... Ich glaube wir sollten das Schwerttraining heute mal ausfallen lassen, sonst verletzt du dich noch."

„Du hast doch nur Angst. Ich könnte dich selbst mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken besiegen!", gab Edrahil lachend zurück.

„Das bezweifle ich stark, aber wir können es ja mal ausprobieren." Elladan sah seinen langjährigen Freund herausfordernd an.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt. Arwen meinte, das Glorfindel mich noch sehen wollte und ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm."

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen. Erestor ist heute Morgen eingetroffen und hat anscheinend etwas Wichtiges erfahren. Ada wollte sich deswegen nachher noch ihm, Glorfindel und Celeborn beraten und das dauert sicher einige Zeit."

„Wirklich? Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen", sagte Edrahil und überlegte was so wichtig sein könnte, dass sich die vier zusammen beraten würden. Gab es wichtige Nachrichten aus einer der anderen elbischen Siedlungen? Hatte es etwas mit den Menschen oder den anderen Völkern Mittelerdes zu tun? Oder hatte es irgendwo einen Orkangriff gegeben? Dann musste er an Silawen denken, die irgendwo ganz alleine unterwegs war, und hoffte, dass es seiner Ziehschwester gut ging.

Darauf grinste der Dunkelhaarige nur, der von Edrahils Gedankengängen nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Du warst ja auch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Genau wie gestern und vorgestern und vorvorgestern und..."

„Ich hab es ja verstanden!" Edrahil lächelte und hielt Elladan den Mund zu. „Hörst du auf?"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte leicht und sobald sein Freund die Hand weggenommen hatte fing er wieder an. „... und vorvorgestern... Hey, ich hör ja schon auf! Du brauchst nicht gleich gewalttätig zu werden!" Schmollend rieb sich Elladan seinen Arm, gegen den Edrahil leicht geschlagen hatte.

„Wenn du dein Gesicht so verziehst, erinnerst du mich ziemlich stark an Arwen... Aber sie kann es noch besser. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich weiter, sonst verpasse ich Glorfindel noch. Wir sehen uns dann später bei unserem kleinen Duell. Und du wirst schon sehen wie ich dich besiegen werde!"

Daraufhin ging Edrahil weiter zu Glorfindels Gemächern und Elladan sah ihm grinsend hinterher. „Das werden wir ja sehen. Ich frage einfach, ob Anarya zuschauen will und das wird ihn sicher ablenken. Dann werde ich gewinnen!" Dann ging er weiter und blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen, als er noch einmal darüber nachdachte, was Edrahil gerade gesagt hatte. „Moment mal... Hat er gesagt ich würde ihn an Arwen erinnern?" Der Sohn Elronds drehte sich um und sah wie Edrahil gerade in einen Seitengang abbiegen wollte.

„Ich bin Arwen überhaupt nicht ähnlich! Kein bisschen!", rief Elladan und konnte seinen Freund noch in der Ferne lachen hören. Kopfschüttelnd sah er in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war, und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder. Vielleicht konnte er Elrohir dazu überreden, mit ihm noch etwas zu üben vor dem Trainingskampf mit Edrahil. Elladan wollte es ihm nicht leicht machen, vor allem nicht, nachdem er behauptet hatte, er wäre so wie Arwen.

* * *

Einige Wegstunden entfernt in Briors Hütte saßen Silawen und Brior an einem hölzernen Tisch und aßen gerade einige Früchte. Nachdem die blonde Elbin wieder erwacht war, hatte sie sich sehr schnell wieder erholt, doch Brior bestand darauf, dass sie noch einige Zeit bei ihm blieb, um sich zu erholen, bevor sie weiterzog. 

„Wo führt Euch euer Weg eigentlich hin, Dúriel? Ihr habt noch gar nicht erzählt, wieso Ihr mitten durch den Wald geritten seid", fragte der braunhaarige Mensch und sah Silawen neugierig an.

„Ich... ich hatte mich verirrt und dachte, wenn ich auf dem Weg, auf dem ich war, bleibe, schon irgendwann wieder auf eine größere Straße kommen würde. Bei dem Sturm war es mir nicht möglich die Himmelsrichtungen zu erkennen. Und ich war auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien und von dort aus wollte ich dem Anduin in Richtung Gondor folgen. Es ist schon lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal dort war", sagte Silawen und schaute aus dem Fenster und spielte leicht nervös mit einer ihrer langen Haarsträhnen. Die blonde Elbin hoffte, dass Brior ich Glauben schenken und nicht noch weiter nachfragen würde. Außerdem überlegte sie noch, ob sie wirklich nach Lorien gehen sollte und nicht vielleicht zu einem Ort, an dem sie noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Ihr Aufbruch war so überstürzt gewesen, dass sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken über ihr Ziel gemacht hatte.

„Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir einen Teil des Weges gemeinsam bestreiten. Da wir in dieselbe Richtung unterwegs sind, ist dies vermutlich das Vernünftigste. Zu zweit ist man besser gegen Feinde gewappnet als alleine."

Die blonde Elbin lächelte Brior an. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich denke, ich werde das Gebirge umgehen, an Isengard vorbei und durch Rohan hindurch nach Lorien reisen. Dieser Weg ist zwar wesentlich länger, doch ich mag es nicht sonderlich, das Gebirge zu überqueren, auch wenn es zu dieser Jahreszeit kein Problem darstellt." Vielleicht würde sie doch nach Lothlorien gehen, wenn Brior sie begleiten würde, wäre es nun zu auffällig, wenn sie plötzlich doch einen ganz anderen Weg einschlagen würde.

Der Braunhaarige nickte. „Dann können wir ja aufbrechen, sobald es Euch wieder besser geht. Aber erst in einigen Tagen, ich denke nicht, dass es Euch jetzt schon gut genug geht, nachdem Ihr so lange bewusstlos wart. Er konnte nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob es der Elbin schon wieder so gut ging, wie sie behauptete, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie sich überschätzte und irgendwo in der Wildnis vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Es wäre dann nur purer Zufall, wenn jemand vorbeikommen würde und ihr helfen könnte.

„Wenn Ihr meint. Ich habe es nicht eilig, also ist es egal, ob wir nun einige Tage früher oder später aufbrechen. Dennoch ist es nicht nötig, dass Ihr eure Pläne so sehr ändert, nur weil Ihr der Meinung seid, dass es mir noch nicht so gut geht. Ich fühle mich wunderbar und es würde kein Problem darstellen schon heute aufzubrechen."

„Nein, ich würde sagen, dass wir in drei Tagen in der Morgendämmerung aufbrechen, falls Ihr nichts dagegen einzuwenden habt."

Silawen schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts dagegen. Aber es tut mir leid, dass ich Eure Abreise so verzögert habe."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, so habe ich wenigstens eine reizende Reisebegleitung", antwortete Brior lächelnd, nahm sich einen Apfel und biss genüsslich hinein. Er freute sich schon darauf, denn normalerweise war er nur alleine unterwegs, und auch wenn er die Ruhe dabei genoss, etwas Abwechslung konnte nicht schaden.

* * *

Auf dem Weg nach Eryn Lasgalen ritten Legolas, Thalion und ihre Begleitung gerade an einem kleinen See vorbei. Sie entschieden eine kurze Pause einzulegen, um die Pferde nicht zu überanstrengen, da sie am Morgen bereits bei Dämmerung aufgebrochen waren. Thalion führte sein Pferd zum Wasser, um es zu tränken und setzte sich danach neben den blonden Prinzen, der gerade auf die Oberfläche des Sees sah. Der Wind ließ das Wasser leicht kräuseln, dennoch konnte man die Wolken sehen, die sich darin spiegelten. Nach einiger Zeit nahm Thalion einen ledernen Schlauch gefüllt mit Wasser und trank einige Schlucke, bevor er ihn an Legolas weitergab, der ihn dankend anlächelte. Schließlich hatte der Tawarwaith genug von der Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. 

„Was ist mit dir los? Du bist seit gestern Abend so schweigsam." Thalion drehte sich fragend zu seinem Freund und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die ihm vom Wind ins Gesicht geweht wurde.

Legolas zupfte gedankenversunken einige Grashalme aus und ließ sie dann wieder zu Boden fallen. „Ich denke nur über etwas nach."

„Darf ich fragen über was du nachdenkst? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

„Nein, es ist nicht so wichtig", antwortete der Düsterwaldprinz. Er konnte Thalion nicht wissen lassen, dass er ihn am Abend zuvor gehört hatte, und dass es ihn nicht wieder losließ, darüber nachzudenken, wo er schon einmal etwas über ‚Silawen' gehört hatte.

„Wenn du meinst." Thalion sah Legolas leicht zweifelnd an. Für gewöhnlich war sein Freund nur so in seine Gedanken versunken, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ging, doch er wollte ihn nicht dazu drängen, etwas zu erzählen. Denn dann würde er aus seinem Freund gar nichts herausbekommen, er konnte nur abwarten.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir das Gebirge schon hinter uns haben. Das Wetter war zwar gut, dennoch ist es nie wirklich ungefährlich", sagte der Tawarwaith und versuchte Legolas ein wenig abzulenken. Er war davon überzeugt, dass das, worüber er nachdachte, nichts Gutes war. Sorgte er sich etwa darüber, dass sein Vater versuchen würde, eine Heirat zu arrangieren? Thalion bezweifelte dies zwar, dennoch konnte man nie sicher sein, ob König Thranduil nicht doch irgendwelche Pläne in diese Richtung hatte.

„Da hast du vermutlich Recht. Dennoch können uns auch jetzt noch Gefahren drohen, man weiß nie, ob nicht irgendwelche wilden Tiere oder eine Gruppe Orks in der Nähe sind. Denk nur daran, was mit Dúriel passiert ist. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass sich Orks so nah bei Bruchtal aufhalten würden."

Der Blonde biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und blickte auf den See. Legolas bemerkte dies, und sah seinen Freund reuevoll an. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dies nicht sagen sollen. Nicht wenn niemand weiß, wie es ihr geht oder wo sie ist."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin sicher, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie kann sich selbst verteidigen und wird sicherlich vorsichtig sein", antwortete Thalion und schenkte dem blonden Prinzen ein halbherziges Lächeln.

Legolas lächelte leicht und legte seinem Freund tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast sicher Recht, sie weiß sich zu verteidigen und ist auch nicht mehr so jung, um unnötige Risiken einzugehen. Und bald wird sie dich sicher so sehr vermissen, dass sie zurückkehren wird." ‚Und bis dahin habe ich auch herausgefunden, wer Silawen ist, und ob sie und Dúriel ein und dieselbe Person sind. Vielleicht weiß auch Ada etwas, ich kann ihn ja fragen, sobald wir zu Hause angekommen sind', fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Der blonde Tawarwaith nickte nur und erhob sich dann. „Wir sollten weiterreiten, sonst kommen wir nie an. Und du bist sicher schon genauso ungeduldig wie ich darauf, nicht mehr den ganzen Tag lang im Sattel zu sitzen." Dann ging er zu seinem Pferd zurück, befestigte den ledernen Schlauch wieder am Sattel und saß wieder auf.

Legolas ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über das Wasser gleiten und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Mit einer Handbewegung gab er den anderen Elben zu verstehen, dass sie wieder aufbrechen würden und ging dann ebenfalls zu seinem Pferd. Sie würden nun bald ankommen, es waren nur noch ein, höchstens zwei Tagesritte nach Eryn Lasgalen und er hoffte dann Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden.

* * *

Unterdessen saßen Arwen und Anarya in den Gärten Bruchtals auf einer marmornen Bank, umgeben von Rosenbüschen, die in herrlichen Farben blühten. Einige Vögel zwitscherten in ihrer Nähe und Schmetterlinge flogen zu den Blüten, um an den süßen Nektar zu gelangen. Die beiden Elbinnen genossen den Sonnenschein und den blauen Himmel und planten weiter für die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Sie hatten so viele Ideen und änderten die Pläne immer wieder, wenn ihnen wieder etwas Besseres einfiel. 

„Wenn deine Haare hochgesteckt sind, solltest du unbedingt einige Strähnen herausfallen lassen, sonst sieht es zu streng aus. Und vielleicht sollten wir Haarnadeln mit kleinen Diamanten verwenden, das würde in der Sonne so schön funkeln!", schlug Arwen begeistert vor.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass das etwas zuviel ist? Wir wollten doch schon Niphredil mit hineinstecken, aber der Vorschlag mit den Haarnadeln ist wirklich gut." Die blonde Elbin überlegte kurz und lächelte Arwen dann an. „Wieso probieren wir nicht einfach beides einzeln und zusammen vorher aus, dann wissen wir, was am besten aussieht. Schade das meine Mutter nicht hier ist, sie hätte sicher auch viele gute Ideen..."

Die dunkelhaarige Elbin lächelte Anarya strahlend an. „Wieso eigentlich nicht... Ich habe meine Großmutter schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und da könnte ich doch eigentlich mit dir und Edrahil zusammen nach Lothlorien reisen, wenn ihr zurückkehrt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ada davon überzeugen kann, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich Galadriel besuchen möchte und gleichzeitig helfen will, deine und Edrahils Hochzeit zu planen. Und dann können wir uns zusammen mit deiner Mutter Gedanken darüber machen, wie alles stattfinden soll. Außerdem könnten wir uns dann auch nach einem geeigneten Platz für die Zeremonie umsehen, wenn du dir nicht schon etwas überlegt hast."

„Dass ist eine wunderbare Idee! Ich hoffe, dass wir das so machen können. Dann kann ich dir auch alle meine Lieblingsplätze in Lorien einmal zeigen, es ist doch schon lange her, dass du das letzte Mal dort warst, oder?"

Arwen nickte. „Ja, und meine Besuche waren auch nie lang. Die meiste Zeit meines Lebens habe ich hier in Bruchtal verbracht. Und nachdem meine Mutter in den Westen gegangen ist, hat mein Vater nur noch mehr versucht mich hier zu behalten, damit ich in Sicherheit bin. Ich verstehe es, dass er sich Sorgen macht, aber ich bin schon alt genug, um wie meine Brüder auszureiten oder meine Großeltern für ein paar Tage zu besuchen, doch er erlaubt es so gut wie nie..."

„Er versucht sicher nur dich zu schützen", gab die Blonde zu bedenken.

„Das weiß ich doch, dennoch bin ich kein Kind mehr und er kann mich nicht ewig bei sich behalten. Ich bin alt genug, um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, und wenn ich mit einer Begleitung ausreite, ist das doch sicher genug, oder?"

„Du verhältst dich zwar nicht immer sehr erwachsen", sagte Anarya und ignorierte Arwens Schmollen, „aber ich denke du hast Recht. Vermutlich wird er das auch irgendwann einsehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn überzeugen kannst mit nach Lothlorien zu kommen. Außerdem wird Lord Celeborn mit uns reiten und du kannst deinen Vater sicher davon überzeugen, dass dein Großvater dir genug Schutz bieten wird."

„Das hoffe ich, und wenn er dagegen ist, werde ich einfach Großvater fragen, ob er mir hilft Ada zu überreden, gegen uns beide wird er keine Chance haben!", sagte die dunkelhaarige Elbin und lächelte zufrieden. Sie ahnte noch nicht, dass sie Bruchtal bald für eine lange Zeit verlassen und weder ihren Vater noch ihre Brüder sehen würde.

_Ende Kapitel 15_

_

* * *

_

Würdet ihr mir sagen was ihr davon haltet? Jeder FF-Autor lebt von Reviews und ich brauche sie ganz dringend! °liebschau° Ich würde mich auch freuen wenn sich ein paar Schwarzleser mal melden würden... Wenn nicht, hab euch trotzdem lieb!


	17. Fin und Lirulin

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört der Herr der Ringe leider immer noch nicht... Tja, da muss ich eben weiter hoffen, dass sich das irgendwann ändern wird.

Also das hier ist jetzt kein neues Kapitel. Ich leide im Moment an einem schweren Fall von Schreibblockade und da ich euch nicht so lange warten lassen wollte, ist hier was für zwischendurch... Die Flashbacks hab ich immer so gern geschrieben, da dachte ich, so was kann ich ja nochmal machen. Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_

* * *

_

**Einschub - Fin und Lirulin**

Der Frühling war, nach einem langen und sehr kalten Winter, endlich nach Mittelerde gekommen. Schon gleich nachdem der letzte Schnee geschmolzen war, reckten sich die ersten Blüten und Blätter dem Licht entgegen. Die weiße triste Landschaft war nun endlich einem grünen und lebendigen Ort gewichen. Die Morgensonne strahlte auf die Gärten Bruchtals herab und ließ die letzen Gedanken an den Winter entschwinden. Überall verströmte die bunte Blütenpracht einen wunderbaren Duft und lockte Bienen, Schmetterlinge und viele andere Insekten an. Es waren auch einige kleine Vögel dabei, die sich am süßen Nektar labten.

Mitten in der Wiese, von bunten Blumen umringt, lag Lirulin im Gras und sah lächelnd zu, wie ein kleiner gelber Schmetterling auf ihrem Zeigefinger landete. Er schlug kurz mit den Flügeln und erhob sich dann mit einem kleinen Windhauch, der eine Strähne von Lirulins goldblondes Haar in ihr Gesicht fliegen ließ. Die Elbin sah ihm nach und riss dann abwesend einige Grashalme aus, mit denen sie herumspielte, während sie die Wolken beobachtete, die über ihr hinwegzogen.

Schließlich setzte sie sich auf, sah sich noch einmal die erwachte Landschaft an, und erhob sich dann, um zu den Gemächern zurückzukehren, die sie während ihres Aufenthaltes in Bruchtal zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und ihren Eltern bewohnte. Ihre vom Licht golden scheinenden Locken fielen ihr offen über den Rücken und ihr langes hellblaues Kleid, das mit weißen Stickereien verziert wurde, umschmeichelte ihre Beine. Mit sich zufrieden durchquerte sie mit schnellen Schritten den Garten und begab sich dann ins Innere Bruchtals, dabei bemerkte sie jedoch nicht, dass sie aus der Ferne beobachtete wurde.

Glorfindel war bereits den ganzen Morgen durch die vielen Gänge Bruchtals gelaufen, denn er konnte nun auch nicht mehr schlafen, nachdem er bis zu den frühen Morgenstunden aufgeblieben war. Die Nacht über hatte er sich zusammen mit Lord Elrond, dessen Verlobter Lady Celebrian, die Tochter von Galadriel und Celeborn von Lothlorien, und mit den Gesandten aus dem goldenen Wald beraten. Die weiteren Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit waren besprochen worden, genauso wie die zukünftigen Beziehungen zwischen Bruchtal und Lothlorien und einige andere Dinge. Aber es war vor allem um die anstehende Hochzeit gegangen, wo sie stattfinden sollte, wer alles eingeladen wurde und noch vieles mehr.

Irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr wirklich zugehört und nur noch versucht wach zu bleiben. Nicht, dass er sich nicht für seinen Freund freute, aber das ewige Gerede über die Hochzeit wurde ihm irgendwann zuviel. Wer hatte geahnt, dass man dafür so viel Planung brauchte? Und jetzt, nachdem die Sonne bereits am Himmel stand, war an Schlaf auch nicht mehr zu denken, jedoch war er auch nicht ausgeruht genug, um sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern, weswegen er auch nun auf einen Balkon hinausging, von dem man einen der Gärten überblicken konnte.

Er stützte sich mit den Amen auf der weißen Marmorbrüstung ab und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, während er auf die grüne Pracht hinunterblickte. Während er dort stand, sah er, wie eine Gestalt aus einem Seiteneingang trat und langsam in die Mitte der Wiese ging. Dort ließ sich die Elbin - Glorfindel hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und vermutete deswegen, dass sie zur Gesandtschaft aus Lorien gehörte - mit ausgestreckten Armen rückwärts in das hohe Gras fallen. Ihr langes Haar verteilte sich rund um ihren Körper und ihr blaues Kleid strahlte zwischen dem Grün des Grases und den vielen Blumen hervor. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die Blonde weiterhin beobachtete und er bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verging. Erst als sie den Garten wieder verließ, bemerkte er wie spät es bereits war und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

* * *

Unruhig lief Glorfindel immer wieder in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. Dann sah er zum wiederholten Mal in den Spiegel, um zu überprüfen, ob er auch wirklich perfekt gekleidet war und ob seine Haare auch so geblieben waren, wie er sie wollte, bevor er wieder den Raum durchschritt. Elrond hatte dem nun bereits fast eine Stunde lang grinsend zugesehen und trank seelenruhig Wein aus einem reich verzierten Kelch.

„Nun beruhige dich doch, es wird schon alles wie geplant ablaufen. Setz dich hin und trink noch einen Schluck Wein bevor wir losmüssen", sagte der Herr Bruchtals, als Glorfindel wieder einmal damit begann an seiner Kleidung herumzuzupfen.

„Aber was, wenn etwas schief geht? Wenn ich etwas vergesse? Oder schlimmer noch, wenn sie sich doch noch umentscheidet? Vielleicht will sie mich ja gar nicht mehr. Ich wusste es doch, dieser kleine nervende Schwarzhaarige aus Eryn Lasgalen hat ihr dauernd schöne Augen gemacht und jetzt wird sie mit ihm durchbrennen! Ich halte das nicht aus, kann ich nicht wieder ins Bett gehen und hoffen, dass alles vorbei sein wird?" Glorfindel sah seinen Freund flehend an, nachdem er endlich einmal für ein paar Minuten am selben Fleck stehen geblieben war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Glorfindel, sie liebt dich. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dich heiraten will, also mach dir keine Sorgen wegen irgendwelchen Elben aus dem Düsterwald. Du wirst in einer halben Stunde hinausgehen und Lirulin heiraten und dann werdet ihr für alle Zeit zusammenbleiben und glücklich sein." Zwar konnte er sich noch an seine eigene Hochzeit gut erinnern, und dass er damals in genau derselben Situation war wie Glorfindel jetzt, trotzdem konnte er es nicht ändern, dass er sich bemühen musste, nicht loszulachen. Wie sein Freund so aufgeregt durch den Raum lief, war absolut untypisch für ihn.

„Aber...", setzte der Blonde wieder an.

„Nichts aber! Hier du trinkst jetzt etwas und dann gehst du hinaus und heiratest Lirulin, Ende der Diskussion, verstanden?"

Glorfindel nickte nur, ließ sich in den Sessel neben Elrond fallen und nahm den Weinkelch dankbar an. Es dauerte nun nicht mehr lange, und er wäre endlich mit seiner Lirulin verheiratet! Es erschien ihm immer noch wie ein Traum, sie waren sich erst vor einigen Jahren begegnet, doch kam es ihm vor, als würde er sie schon sein ganzes Leben über kennen. Und heute würden sie den ersten Schritt in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft tun, in dem Garten, wo er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

* * *

Die Sonne schien durch einen kleinen Spalt im Vorhang hindurch, genau ins Gesicht von Lirulin, die die Augen zusammenkniff und sich umdrehte, bevor sie sich tiefer in ihr Kissen und ihre Decke vergrub. Dann tastete sie mit geschlossenen Augen das Bett ab, um ihren Ehemann zu finden und um sich an ihn heranzukuscheln, doch sie spürte nur das kalte Lacken. Die blonde Elbin öffnete wieder ihre Augen, setzte sich auf und sah sich im Schlafzimmer um, von Glorfindel war allerdings nichts zu sehen. Gerade als sie ihre Füße über die Bettkante geschwungen hatte und aufstehen wollte, öffnete sich die helle Holztür und der vermisste Ehemann war wieder zurückgekehrt. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Tablett mit frischem Obst, noch warmen Brot, etwas Käse und einer Kanne heißem Tee.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling, ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wir heute Morgen im Bett frühstücken könnten. Ich weiß doch wie schwer du zurzeit in der Früh aus dem Bett kommst", sagte Glorfindel lächelnd und küsste seine Frau dann zärtlich, nachdem er das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte. „Außerdem haben wir es so auch viel bequemer."

„Danke, Fin, dass ist wirklich lieb von dir", antwortete Lirulin und lehnte sich dann an den Blonden. „Reichst du mir bitte einen Apfel? Ich kann im Moment einfach nicht genug von ihnen bekommen."

„Das weiß ich doch, deswegen habe ich Berge bestiegen, Täler durchquert, reißende Flüsse durchschwommen und tödlichen Gefahren getrotzt, um dir die besten Äpfel Mittelerdes bringen zu können!"

„Jetzt spinn nicht so rum!" Die blonde Elbin lächelte ihren Ehemann an und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Nun sag schon wo du sie herhast, diese Sorte kommt mir nämlich sehr bekannt vor. Du hast doch nicht etwa..." Auf Glorfindels unschuldigen Blick hin musste sie lachen. „Fin, du hast das tatsächlich gemacht? Und hat sie dich erwischt?"

„Erstens habe ich gar nichts gemacht, und zweitens wird Celebrian sicher dich verdächtigen, wenn sie feststellt, dass ein paar Äpfel von ihrem Baum verschwunden sind. Du bist schließlich die Apfelsüchtige hier!" Auf das Kopfschütteln seiner Frau hin, fing nun auch er an zu lachen.

„Lass uns jetzt essen, Fin, die Äpfel, die du nicht geholt hast sehen wirklich lecker aus!" Und damit biss sie in die rote Frucht und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Wirklich gut..."

„Soll ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden? Du schenkst mir nämlich gerade gar keine Beachtung mehr, Liebling...", scherzte der Blonde.

„Das kannst du ruhig, im Moment hat dieser Apfel hier eine wesentlich höheren Stellenwert als du und... hey, gib ihn mir zurück! Fin, das ist nicht lustig. Fin!"

Glorfindel hatte sich den Apfel aus der Hand seiner Frau geschnappt und war damit ans andere Ende des Schlafzimmers gelaufen. Diese hatte sich dies nicht gefallen lassen, war aufgestanden und ihm hinterher gerannt. Als der Blonde ihn jedoch in einer Hand hochhielt, kam Lirulin nicht mehr an ihn heran, selbst wenn sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte. Dann hatte sie eine Idee und fing damit an ihren Ehemann mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu kitzeln, der sofort anfing zu lachen, den Apfel jedoch weiterhin tapfer außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Frau hielt.

„Gnade! Bitte, ich gebe auf!", rief Glorfindel schließlich, als seine Frau nicht daran dachte aufzuhören.

„Gib mir zuerst meinen Apfel, dann höre ich auch auf", antwortete die Blonde und tat dies auch, als sie die rote Frucht wieder in den Händen hielt. Dann ging sie zurück zum Bett und ließ sich rückwärts hinauffallen.

„Süchtling...", murmelte Glorfindel und legte sich zu seiner Frau.

„Gib nicht mir die Schuld, dass habe ich ganz allein unserer Tochter zu verdanken. Wer kann auch ahnen, dass sie so gerne Äpfel mag. Oh, komm her, fühlst du das?", fragte Lirulin lächelnd und hielt eine Hand ihres Mannes an ihren gerundeten Bauch. „Sie hat gerade getreten!"

„Hallo, mein kleiner Schatz", flüsterte der Blonde, während er den Tritt an seiner Hand spürte. „Ärgere deine Mutter nicht, versprichst du mir das?" Als er noch einen weiteren Tritt fühlen konnte, lächelte er Lirulin glücklich an und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch.

* * *

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag öffnete Glorfindel die Tür zu seinen und Lirulins Gemächern und sah sich nach seiner Frau und seiner Tochter um. Schon nach wenigen Momenten sah er die blonde Elbin und ein ebenso blondes kleines Baby auf einer bunten Decke in der Nähe des Feuers spielen. Die kleine Silawen, die einen grünen Strampelanzug anhatte, lag mit dem Rücken auf der Decke und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach einem bunten Ball aus, den Lirulin ihr hinhielt. Als sie ihn zu fassen bekam, lachte sie und versuchte hinein zu beißen. Die blonde Elbin sah ihrer Tochter lächelnd zu und stich ihr über die kurzen blonden Locken. Glorfindel durchquerte den Raum und umarmte seine Frau von hinten.

„Na, ihr beiden, was habt ihr denn heute schönes gemacht?", fragte er und küsste Lirulin auf die Wange.

„Wir haben einen Spaziergang gemacht und uns all die schönen Blumen angeschaut. Dabei hat deine Tochter auch einen ganz leckeren Stein gefunden, den sie gleich probieren musste, nicht wahr, meine Süße? Und dann, weil der Stein doch nicht so gut war, hat sie sich von Celebrian mit Brei füttern lassen. Du hättest die beiden sehen sollen, da ist viel mehr Brei im Gesicht von Silawen gelandet als irgendwo sonst. Und dann sind wir hierher gekommen und haben mit ihrem Lieblingsball gespielt. Oh, und sie hat heute ihr erstes Wort gesagt!", berichtete die blonde Elbin stolz.

„Wirklich? Mein Schatz, ich würde dich so gerne Ada sagen hören. Tust du das für mich?" Glorfindel sah seine Tochter an, die immer noch versuchte den Ball in den Mund zu stecken und kitzelte ihren Bauch. „Sag Ada, das ist ganz leicht!"

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ihr erstes Wort Ada ist?", fragte Lirulin und grinste ihren Ehemann wissend an.

„Nun, ich habe das bereits mir ihr geübt. Also ich meine, ich habe es ihr ganz oft vorgesagt. Na, meine Kleine, sag Ada!"

Silawen sah ihre Eltern mit unschuldigen blauen Augen an, nahm den Ball aus dem Mund und lächelte. Dann ließ sie den Ball fallen, drehte sich auf den Bauch und robbte auf ihre Mutter zu. „Nana!", kam es mit einer glockenhellen Stimme aus ihrem Mund.

„Also Ada ist ihr erstes Wort, das hätte ich nie vermutet. Du auch nicht Silawen, oder meine Süße?", sagte die blonde Elbin, nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und lächelte ihren verblüfften Mann triumphierend an. „Schau mal wie dein Ada jetzt schaut, das ist doch lustig, oder, meine Kleine?"

Nachdem Glorfindel seine Verblüffung überwunden hatte, nahm er Silawen aus dem Arm von Lirulin und hielt sie hoch. „Aber das hatten wir doch geübt Kleines. Ada, ist doch ganz leicht. Sag es mir einfach nach. Ada!" Doch seine Tochter dachte gar nicht daran und steckte nur ihren Daumen in den Mund.

„Also ich lasse euch beide jetzt alleine üben, damit ich noch das Abendessen herrichten kann. Vielleicht überrascht sie dich ja doch und lernt es heute noch", sagte Lirulin, stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Als sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später zurückkehrte, um Glorfindel und Silawen zu holen, konnte sie ihren Mann zufrieden grinsen sehen und ihre Tochter, die wieder einmal ihren Ball in der Hand hatte. Die Kleine lag auf dem Bauch und war damit beschäftigt den Ball ein Stück von sich wegzurollen und dann darauf zu zu robben.

„Sie hat es gesagt! Mein Schatz hat eben Ada gesagt!", sagte ein glücklicher Glorfindel, als er seine Frau bemerkte. „Ist unsere Tochter nicht intelligent? Gleich zwei Wörter an einem Tag!"

Er nahm Silawen auf dem Arm, und diese sah sehnsüchtig hinunter zu ihrem bunten Ball. Der blonde Elb sah sie erwartungsvoll an und strich ihr über die Wange. „Na komm schon, zeig deiner Nana was du gelernt hast! Sie will es sicher auch hören, Silawen." Doch seine Tochter sah ihn nur schmollend an und versuchte dann wieder an ihren Ball zu kommen. „Sag es doch, bitte!"

„Ada!", war nun von Silawen zu hören. „ADA!"

„Siehst du, Lirulin, sie kann es!" Glorfindel sah seine Frau zufrieden an.

Lirulin hatte den beiden zugesehen und bemerkt, dass ihre Tochter die ganze Zeit auf ihren Ball geblickt hatte. Lächelnd bückte sie sich, hob den Ball auf und gab ihrer Tochter das bunte Spielzeug. Diese ließ ein glückliches „Ada" verlauten und hielt ihn fest.

„Nun, ich denke da musst du noch ein wenig üben, Fin", sagte sie noch, bevor sie anfing laut zu lachen.

**Ende Einschub

* * *

**

So, ich hoffe mal, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr nicht zu sehr enttäuscht wart, dass dies hier kein neues Kapitel ist. Aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich sowas nocheinaml irgendwann einfügen...


	18. Kapitel 16

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören leider die Werke von Tolien nicht und ich habe mir die Charaktere und Orte nur geliehen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch dieses Mal besser als das letzte Kapitel, das eine wirklich hohe Anzahl an Kommis bekommen hat... °drop° Es demotiviert mich wirklcih wenn niemand was schreibt... Liest es eigentlich noch jemand?

Ach übrigens, ich hab jetzt ein neues Ficlet mit dem Titel "Ein letzter Sonnenaufgang" gepostet. Ist was recht düsteres, aber trotzdem wirklich gut. Schaut doch mal vorbei!

_

* * *

Kapitel 16_

Nachdem er halb Bruchtal durchquert hatte, ohne noch einmal jemandem über den Weg zu laufen, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, war Edrahil schließlich an Glorfindels Gemächern angelangt. Er klopfte kurz und kräftig an die schwere Holztür und schon wenige Momente später wurde ihm vom blonden Berater die Tür geöffnet. Dieser lächelte Edrahil an und winkte ihn herein.

„Komm, aber ich habe jetzt leider nicht sehr viel Zeit für dich. Erestor ist gerade aus Forlindon zurückgekehrt und hat schlechte Nachrichten mitgebracht. Deswegen hat Elrond auch kurzfristig eine Sitzung einberufen, zu der ich gleich gehen werde", sagte Glorfindel und ging zu seinem Lieblingssessel, gegenüber von dem Portrait seiner verstorbenen Frau. Der Dunkelhaarige folgte ihm und ließ sich in einen zweiten Sessel fallen.

„Du weißt ja, dass Anarya und ich in einiger Zeit zurück nach Lothlorien gehen werden. Sobald Lord Celeborn bereit ist aufzubrechen, werden wir Bruchtal verlassen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gehofft, dass du uns vielleicht begleiten würdest, um uns bei den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit zu helfen, Anaryas Familie besser kennen zu lernen und noch mehr Zeit mit uns zu verbringen. Aber wenn es nun Probleme gibt, hat sich das ja erledigt... Soll ich vielleicht noch einige Zeit hier bleiben, um zu helfen?", fragte Edrahil und goss sich ein Glas Wein ein.

„Nein, genieß du noch die freie Zeit die du vor der Hochzeit hast. Danach wirst du nämlich gar nichts mehr zu sagen haben und den Launen deiner Frau ausgeliefert sein!" Glorfindel sah amüsiert auf das empörte Gesicht seines Neffens. Dann schüttelte er seufzend den Kopf. „Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, was genau los ist und du solltest deine ganzen Pläne nicht wegen ein paar schlechter Nachrichten ändern, die dich vermutlich gar nicht betreffen werden. Höchstwahrscheinlich gibt es nur wieder irgendein Problem, das den Handel betrifft."

„Wenn du meinst... Aber du wirst doch schon ein paar Wochen vor der Hochzeit nach Caras Galadhon kommen. Ich hätte dich nämlich gerne etwas länger zu Besuch und wir hatten hier auch nicht gerade viel Zeit zusammen mit all dem, was passiert ist."

„Natürlich, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Oh, bevor ich es wieder vergesse, ich wollte dir ja noch etwas geben. Wo hab ich es nur hingetan?" Nachdenklich stand Glorfindel auf und sah sich im Raum um, bis sein Blick auf eine hölzerne Schachtel fiel, die mit Schnitzereien reich verziert war. Er öffnete sie und holte eine feine Silberkette daraus hervor, an deren Ende sich eine stilisierte silberne Blüte mit einem kleinen Diamanten in der Mitte befand. „Diese Kette hat einst deiner Mutter Idril gehört und Lirulin hat sie aufgehoben, um sie dir eines Tages für deine Frau oder deine Tochter geben zu können. Ich denke es ist jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt, dass du sie bekommst. An Anaryas Hals wird sie sich sicher wunderbar machen."

„Danke..." Edrahil sah sich die Kette mit traurigem Blick an und strich sanft über den Anhänger. „Es fällt mir manchmal so schwer, mich an sie zu erinnern. Ich war noch so jung als meine Eltern gestorben sind und je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto verschwommener werden die Bilder. Doch ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass Nana diese Kette immer getragen hat..."

Tröstend legte Glorfindel ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ja mal wieder etwas von deinen Eltern erzählen. Doch jetzt muss ich mich beeilen, um noch pünktlich zur Besprechung zu kommen. Wir sehen uns später noch!"

Edrahil nickte und verließ zusammen mit Glorfindel dessen Gemächer. Er ging sein Schwert holen, um sich noch auf das bevorstehende Duell mit Elladan vorzubereiten. Wenn dieser seine Drohung wahr machen und Anarya dazuholen würde, wollte er auf keinen Fall verlieren. Unterdessen machte sich Glorfindel auf den Weg zu Elronds Büro.

* * *

Dort waren bereits Elrond, Erestor und Celeborn versammelt und durchsuchten die vielen Karten Mittelerdes nach einer des elbischen Königreichs Forlindon. Sie hatten alle auf einem großen dunkelbraunen Tisch ausgebreitet, und als sie schließlich die Richtige gefunden hatten, rollten sie sie aus und beschwerten sie an den Enden. Schließlich war Glorfindel vor der Tür angelangt, klopfte einmal und trat dann ein. Nachdem er die Anwesenden kurz begrüßt hatte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Wie mir scheint sind nun alle anwesend. Nun gut, Erestor, teile nun bitte auch den anderen mit, was du mir heute Morgen erzählt hast. Dann können wir beraten, was nun am Besten zu tun ist", sagte Elrond mit einem ernsten Blick. Der Angesprochene nickte kurz und setzte dann an, um von seiner Reise nach Forlindon zu berichten, die er vor einigen Wochen angetreten war.

„Wie ihr bereits wisst, wagen sich wieder viel mehr Orks aus ihren Höhlen hervor wie noch vor einigen Jahrzehnten. Sie streifen durch Mittelerde und sie sind meist in kleineren Gruppen unterwegs. Dies ist zwar bedenklich, doch ohne eine starke Führung, stellen sie keine ernsthafte Gefahr dar, solange man nicht alleine umherreist.

Als ich jedoch zwischen dem Ered Luin und dem Golf von Lhûn hindurch nach Forlindon gekommen war, erreichten mich beunruhigende Nachrichten. Es hieß, dass Luinil von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und dass die Hauptstadt von Orks belagert wäre. Natürlich habe ich mich sofort auf den Weg nach Luinil gemacht, um Näheres zu erfahren. Überall in Forlindon habe ich ähnliche Gerüchte gehört. Die Stadt sei von Orks belagert und niemand könne mehr hinein oder hinaus oder alles dort sei zerstört worden. Andere sagten, man hätte Lady Nienor getötet oder sie sei in Gefangenschaft geraten und ihr Bruder Fuinur sei nun König."

Erestor unterbrach sich kurz, stand auf und fing an im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Die Erinnerungen an das Erlebte spielten sich noch einmal in seinen Gedanken ab und er seufzte. So viel war in der kurzen zeit passiert und so viel stand ihnen noch bevor. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Als ich jedoch dort ankam, war nichts von einer Belagerung zu sehen und die Stadt wies auch keinerlei Zerstörungen auf, wie sie nach einem Kampf zu erwarten gewesen wären. Dies verwunderte mich natürlich sehr, nach all den Gerüchten, die ich auf meinem Weg dorthin gehört hatte. Denn auch, wenn nicht immer alles stimmt, was man sich erzählt, so ist es nicht immer völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Deswegen wollte ich nach Luinil hinein, um mit Lady Nienor zu sprechen. Ich vermutete, dass Orks in der Nähe gewesen waren und man deswegen vielleicht die Stadt von außen abgegrenzt hatte.

Doch als ich hinein wollte, wurde ich von einigen Wächtern aufgehalten, die mir mitteilten, dass Lord Fuinur Anweisungen gegeben hätte, nach denen keine Fremden mehr in die Stadt durften. Als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich ein Botschafter aus Bruchtal sei, bezichtigten sie mich als Spion und inhaftierten mich. Ich wurde in eine Zelle tief unter der Stadt gebracht, wo ich mich einige Tage als Gast aufhalten durfte. Dort waren auch einige andere, hauptsächlich Berater Nienors, und solche, die ihr treu ergeben waren. Schließlich erfuhr ich auch, was in Luinil geschehen war: Fuinur hatte sich mit Orks verbündet, seine Schwester gestürzt und die Herrschaft an sich gerissen."

„Das kann nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen!", rief Glorfindel aufgebracht. „Kein Elb würde sich mit den Kreaturen Mordors verbünden. Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben!"

„Und doch ist es so geschehen. Ich konnte es zuerst auch nicht glauben, doch ich musste einsehen, dass er so tief gesunken war. Lass mich weitererzählen, dann wirst du es auch erkennen", sagte Erestor ruhig und auf ein Nicken des Blonden fuhr er fort.

„Nachdem ich etwa fünf Tage in der Zelle verbracht hatte, wurde ich zum Thronsaal gebracht. Über die Zeit bin ich nicht ganz sicher, da ich mich ja unter der Erde befunden hatte, doch das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Dort wurde ich dann von Fuinur in Empfang genommen, er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und für den Kampf gerüstet. Seine Miene war kalt und er sah mich verächtlich an. Er verhöhnte mich, dass ich nun, obwohl ich von seinem Handeln wusste, keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, meine Heimat zu warnen. Dann teilte er mir mit, dass er Pläne hätte, Bruchtal zu unterwerfen und dann weiter nach Lothlorien, Düsterwald und Anfalas ziehen wollte. Sein Orkheer, das sich auf den Höhen des Ered Luin befand, sollte es ihm ermöglichen. Die Menschen schien er nicht als Gefahr anzusehen, denn von ihnen sprach er kein Wort.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, wurde ich zurück in meine Zelle gebracht, wo ich noch ein paar Tage ausharren musste. Eines Nachts wurde ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen und zusammen mit den anderen Gefangenen von einigen vermummten Gestalten, die die Wachen ausgeschaltet hatten, aus der Stadt gebracht. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Míriel, Tochter Nienors, und ihre Verbündeten handelte."

‚Lebte sie noch?' dachte sich Erestor. Als er gegangen war, hatte sie noch etwas von einem Angriff auf Fuinurs Truppen gesagt, doch dafür waren sie und die anderen Widerständischen zu wenige. Wenn die Orks nicht wären, hätten sie es schaffen können, doch mit ihnen war es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

„Sie erzählte mir, dass sich Fuinur, nachdem er von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt war, immer seltsamer verhalten hatte. Doch niemand hatte sich daran gestört, denn er hatte schon immer eher abgeschieden von den anderen gelebt. Eines Tages war er schließlich mit seiner Schwester ausgeritten und war alleine und blutverschmiert zurückgekommen. Er behauptete, dass sie von Orks überfallen worden waren und dass er nach Nienors Tod die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Dann hatte er die Herrschaft übernommen und nach und nach alle Getreuen seiner Schwester wegsperren lassen. Míriel hatte ihm entkommen können und sich mit einigen anderen in den umliegenden Wäldern versteckt. Dort konnten sie beobachten, dass Fuinur sich immer wieder alleine auf den Weg in die Berge machte und eines Nachts waren sie ihm schließlich gefolgt. Er hatte sich dort mit Orks getroffen und mit ihnen verhandelt! Ich versprach Míriel, die Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten und die anderen Reiche vor ihm zu warnen, bevor ich auf schnellstem Wege hierher zurückgekehrt bin."

Die Anwesenden waren einige Minuten still und ließen sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich seufzte Celeborn leicht. „Das sind wahrlich schlechte Nachrichten, die du uns mitgebracht hast. Wir müssen sofort Boten nach Düsterwald und Anfalas aussenden, um sie dort vor der drohenden Gefahr zu warnen. Ich werde mich auch so schnell wie möglich zurück auf den Weg nach Lothlorien begeben, obwohl ich ja geplant hatte, noch eine Weile zu bleiben."

Elrond, der während Erestors Erzählung zum Fenster gegangen war und die Gärten beobachtet hatte, seufzte. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine Tochter, die sich dort mit Anarya befand, bevor er sich zu den anderen umdrehte. „Eine Warnung allein wird vermutlich nicht ausreichen. Wie viele Dörfer und Städte werden zerstört werden, während wir darauf warten, dass Fuinurs Heer zu uns kommt? Wie viele Leben werden in dieser Zeit von Orks beendet? Nein, ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten uns zusammentun und nach Forlindon ziehen. Die Orks müssen vernichtet werden, bevor sie zuviel Schaden anrichten können!"

„Ich bin derselben Meinung. Wir können nicht einfach nur zusehen, während die Gefahr auf uns zukommt, wir müssen handeln! Sag, Erestor, weißt du wie viele Orks sich mit Fuinur verbündet haben?", fragte Glorfindel.

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht. „Míriel sagte, dass es annähernd 3000 Orks wären, außerdem noch die Truppen, die Fuinur treu ergeben sind. Doch wie viele das sind, kann ich leider nicht sagen."

„Das ist eine große Zahl. Wir sollten die Botschaften so schnell wie möglich aussenden und um Hilfe bitten. Und Celeborn, würdest du Arwen mit dir zurück nach Lothlorien nehmen? Ich denke, dass sie im Goldenen Wald sicherer sein wird als hier..." Arwen durfte nichts passieren, dachte sich Elrond. Nicht noch einmal wollte er ein Mitglied seiner Familie wegen (den) Orks verlieren. Es hatte ihn schon schlimm genug getroffen, als Celebrian damals in den Westen gezogen war.

„Natürlich werde ich sie mit mir nehmen", sagte Celeborn lächelnd. „Sie wird sich sicher freuen mit nach Caras Galadhon zu kommen und Galadriel und ich werden gut auf sie aufpassen. Ihr wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich dir."

* * *

Einige Tage später befanden sich Brior und Silawen auf dem Weg nach Süden. Den Wald hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und beschlossen für einige Zeit am Bruinen entlang zu reiten, um schneller voran zu kommen. Sie unterhielten sich ab und zu, doch die meiste Zeit verbrachten die beiden mit Schweigen und sahen sich um, damit kein Feind sie überraschen konnte. Nachdem sie schon seit dem Morgen ohne Unterbrechung auf den Pferden saßen und die Sonne mittlerweile hoch am Himmel stand, beschlossen die beiden eine Pause einzulegen. Sie sattelten die Pferde ab und ließen sie am Fluss trinken, bevor sie sich setzten und eine Mahlzeit teilten. Der Waldläufer aß ein paar Stücke Brot und schaute Silawen dann neugierig an.

„Seid Ihr schon einmal hier gewesen? Ich habe bemerkt, dass Euch der Weg nicht unbekannt ist, doch nicht viele Reisende benutzen ihn", sagte Brior.

„Als ich noch ein Kind war, sind meine Eltern und ich hier öfter entlanggeritten auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien. Damals wurde er auch noch viel stärker genutzt als heute, doch das ist schon viele Jahre her. Es hat sich einiges geändert seit damals, die Büsche und Pflanzen holen sich den Weg langsam wieder zurück", gab sie auf seine Frage zur Antwort und dachte wehmütig an die Vergangenheit.

Der Braunhaarige konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen lesen und bereute sogleich seine Neugier. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich schlechte Erinnerungen geweckt habe, Dúriel. Verzeiht mir."

„Es ist schon in Ordung, ihr habt nur eine Frage gestellt. Ich sollte mich schon längst damit abgefunden haben, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen ist und man nichts mehr daran ändern kann..." Sie seufzte leicht, nahm sich dann einen Apfel und polierte ihn an ihrem Hemd.

„Trotzdem wollte ich eure Laune nicht durch meine unbedachten Worte trüben", entschuldigte sich Brior abermals.

„Ihr habt es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Und solltet Ihr noch weitere Fragen haben, so könnt Ihr sie ruhig stellen. Wenn ich auf eine Frage keine Antwort geben will, so werdet ihr es schon bemerken...", antwortete Silawen und lächelte.

Die beiden beendeten ihr Mahl schweigend und packten dann ihre Habseligkeiten wieder zusammen, bevor sie zu den Pferden gingen. Dort angekommen, befestigte Silawen ihr Bündel wieder an Morgenlichts Sattel und schwang sich dann auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes. Ihr Begleiter war in der Zwischenzeit auch aufgestiegen und zusammen ritten sie den Weg weiter entlang. Das Wasser plätscherte laut und die Bäume wiegten sich leicht im Wind. Nach und nach trübte sich der Himmel erst mit weißen Wolkenfetzen und als es langsam Abend wurde, war das Blau unter der Wolkendecke völlig verschwunden.

„Wir sollten uns langsam nach einem Nachtlager umsehen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es anfängt zu regnen", sagte Brior und sah sich nach einem geeignetem Ort um. Die beiden ritten noch eine Weile, doch sie fanden nichts, was den Regen abhalten würde.

Schließlich sah Silawen zum Himmel und spürte wie die ersten Tropfen auf ihrem Gesicht ankamen. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor wir vollkommen durchnässt sind. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, müsste hier in der Nähe eine Scheune sein, doch ob sie noch steht, weiß ich nicht. Früher wurde sie von Reisenden immer als Unterschlupf verwendet."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und versuchte im immer schwächer werdenden Licht die Scheune zu finden, doch er blieb erfolglos. Erst als Silawen anfing zu grinsen und nach vorne deutete, konnte er hinter ein paar Bäumen versteckt eine kleine Holzhütte erkennen. Sie hatte ein paar Löcher in der Seite, doch das Dach sah noch dicht aus.

„Das sollte uns vor dem Regen genug Schutz bieten. Kommt, beeilen wir uns", rief Silawen und ließ Morgenlicht in den Galopp fallen.

Die beiden erreichten die Hütte, kurz bevor der Regen anfing, in Strömen vom Himmel herunterzufallen. Sie sattelten ihre Pferde ab und entfachten ein kleines Lagerfeuer, bei dem sie jedoch aufpassten, dass das Stroh in der Scheune kein Feuer fing. So verbrachten der Waldläufer und die Elbin eine weitere Nacht auf ihrem Weg nach Süden, ohne von der Drohenden Gefahr etwas zu ahnen.

_Ende Kapitel 16

* * *

_

Ich hoffe ich schreibt mal wieder ein paar Reviews. Ansonsten komme ich vielleicht noch auf die Idee ein Sad-End zu schreiben...


	19. Kapitel 17

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keine rechte an Tolkiens Werken und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Da bin ich mal wieder! Hab jetzt mal zwei Wochen keine Prüfung also hab ich mir ein bisschen Zeit genommen weiterzuschreiben. Ich weis nicht wie lange es dann wieder dauern wird, weil ich bis anfang Oktober ziemlich viel zu tun haben werde. Prüfungen, Praktika, ne OP... Aber ich werde mich anstrengen schnell weiterzuschreiben!

So, und jetzt noch vielen Dank an meine Beta Narwain! Ich denke mal, ich hab jetzt alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Oh eins noch, falls jemandem (°Liderphin zuwink°) die Namen der Bewohner Forlindons bekannt vorkamen... Ich hab sie mir ausgeliehen, aber sie haben keinen Bezug zu den betreffenden Personen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 17_

Der Regen prasselte laut auf das Dach der Scheune und an einigen Stellen fielen dicke Wassertropfen zu Boden. Ab und zu erhellte ein Blitz das Innere der Hütte auf den jedes Mal ein lautes Donnern folgte. Trotz der Löcher in der Decke und den Wänden, war die Scheune großteils vor dem Wind und dem Regen geschützt und es war auch ein Stapel trockenes Holz an der Seite aufgeschichtet. Brior saß bereits am Feuer und wärmte seine klammen Hände, während Silawen die Pferde absattelte und ihnen etwas Hafer zu fressen gab. Dann streichelte die Elbin ihrer Stute sanft über den Hals und flüsterte ihr einige beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, da sie wegen des Gewitters nervös herumtänzelte, bevor sie sich zu Brior ans Feuer setzte. Der Waldläufer holte etwas Brot und Obst aus seiner Tasche und reichte die Hälfte an Silawen weiter.

„Ihr solltet etwas essen. Heute habt Ihr kaum etwas zu Euch genommen und die Reise wird noch anstrengender. Ich möchte doch nicht, dass Ihr vor Erschöpfung vom Pferd fallt", sagte er, nachdem die Blonde nur nachdenklich einen Apfel in den Händen hielt und ihn dann immer von einer Hand in die andere fallen ließ.

„Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich bin nicht darauf angewiesen so viel Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen wie ihr Menschen, aber ich glaube, dass hatte ich Euch bereits einmal gesagt", gab sie zurück und starrte weiterhin abwesend in die Flammen, während sie das Obst nur in der Hand hatte.

„Natürlich, aber es ist dennoch besser, wenn Ihr etwas esst. Und Euch bedrückt doch irgendetwas, wollt ihr mir nicht davon erzählen? Vielleicht kann ich Euch ja dabei helfen, Dúriel", bot Brior an, doch Silawen schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und biss dann in die rote Frucht. Wenn sie aß, so würde sie wenigstens seiner Fragerei entgehen, dachte sich die Blonde.

Der Waldläufer beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie das Obst, das er ihr gegeben hatte, aufaß und holte, nachdem er selbst gegessen hatte, noch einige Holzscheite, damit das Feuer nicht ausging. Durch die Ritzen in den Wänden zog der kalte Wind in die Hütte, und wenn sie heute Nacht nicht frieren wollten, durfte das Feuer nicht ausgehen, während sie schliefen. Ein paar Funken stoben auf, als Brior die trockenen Äste und Zweige hineinwarf. Die beiden genossen eine Weile die Geborgenheit, die die warmen roten Flammen ausstrahlte und legten sich dann zum Schlafen in der Nähe des Feuers nieder.

Die Blonde hüllte sich in ihre Decke und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Vor vielen vielen Jahren einmal war sie den Weg zusammen mit ihren Eltern entlang geritten. Wie stolz sie damals gewesen war, schon alleine auf einem Pferd reiten zu dürfen. Damals hatten sie auch hier an dieser Scheune gerastet, die noch besser in standgehalten wurde und vielen Reisenden als Unterschlupf gedient hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte das Essen zubereitet, während ihr Vater ihr einige Pflanzen gezeigt hatte, die man zur Heilung verwenden konnte. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Lirulin den beiden lächelnd zugeschaut hatte und Edrahil fütterte, als sie zusammen mit Glorfindel die ganzen Heilkräuter gepflückt hatte. Wie viel Zeit bereits seit jenen glücklichen Tagen vergangen war...

Ein weiteres Mal erhellte ein Blitz die Scheune, doch dieses Mal folgte dem nicht nur ein Donnergrollen. Der Waldläufer schlug die Augen wieder auf und drehte sich zur Tür. Silawen hatte das Geräusch auch bemerkt und sah kurz zu Brior hinüber, bevor sie aufstand, um ihr Schwert zu holen. Nun war nicht die Zeit, um in Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit zu schwelgen. Mit einer raschen Geste deutete die Elbin dem Dunkelhaarigen es ihr gleich zu tun und stellte sich dann neben die Tür. Dann drückte sich Silawen leicht mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und hob ihr Schwert, um bei einem möglichen Angriff sofort zuschlagen zu können. Schnell hatte sich auch Brior seine Waffe genommen und war aus dem Feuerschein hinaus in die Dunkelheit getreten.

Die beiden mussten nicht lange warten, dann konnten die sie es schon wieder hören. Rasche Schritte näherten sich immer weiter der Hütte, gedämpfte Stimmen waren zu vernehmen und ab und zu zerbrach ein Zweig. Angespannt warteten die Elbin und der Mensch darauf, dass die Fremden die Scheune betreten würden. Sie konnten nur darauf hoffen, dass es sich nicht um Feinde handelte, denn die Hütte war kein geeigneter Platz für einen Kampf, viel zu eng war es hier, um sich richtig verteidigen zu können.

* * *

Legolas ging raschen Schrittes durch die von Fackeln erhellten Gänge des Palastes. Nun war er bereits seit einigen Tagen wieder zurück, doch er war bis jetzt noch immer nicht dazu gekommen mit seinem Vater darüber zu sprechen, was er von jemandem namens ‚Silawen' gehört hatte. Der Prinz war sich sicher, dass sein Vater diesen Namen schon einmal erwähnt hatte, doch er wusste nicht mehr in welchem Zusammenhang. Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch gar nichts mit Dúriel zu tun und er bildete sich alles nur ein. Aber auch wenn es so war, die Neugierde des Blonden war geweckt worden.

Die letzten Tage waren alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Thranduil hatte schon wieder recht deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass es für ihn nun endlich an der Zeit wäre sich zu vermählen, und wenn er selber keine passende Braut finden würde, würde sein Vater das für ihn übernehmen. ‚Dabei will ich doch noch gar nicht heiraten', dachte sich Legolas, aber er wusste, dass auf seine Meinung vermutlich wenig Rücksicht genommen werden würde. Immerhin hatte er als Prinz gewisse Pflichten zu erfüllen und dazu gehörte es auch, zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen. ‚Hoffentlich kann ich das ganze noch etwas hinauszögern. Thalion wird mich sicher dabei unterstützen.'

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund machte sich Legolas langsam Sorgen. Seitdem er von seiner Suche nach Dúriel zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich verändert. Und es lag sicher nicht nur daran, dass er sie vermisste. Sicherlich machte er sich auch große Sorgen um sie, was verständlich war. Immerhin war sie ganz alleine unterwegs und sollte etwas passieren, hätte sie keine Möglichkeit Hilfe zu holen. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was vermutlich damit zusammenhing was Thalion ihm verheimlichte... Aber er konnte seinen Freund auch nicht danach fragen. Wenn er darüber hätte reden wollen, dann wäre er schon zu ihm gekommen.

Der blonde Prinz schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt über all das nachzudenken, dafür war er schon viel zu müde. Immerhin hatte er den ganzen Tag über bei recht langweiligen Besprechungen anwesend sein müssen, bei denen er nicht viel hatte beitragen können. Thranduil hatte darauf bestanden, dass sein Sohn sich mehr um die Staatsgeschäfte kümmern sollte, nachdem er schon so lange Zeit fort gewesen war. Doch wenigstens hatte er nicht alleine leiden müssen, Thalion hatte mit ihm zusammen bei seinem Vater und dessen Beratern sitzen dürfen und sich alles Mögliche über den Handel und ihre Verbündeten anhören dürfen.

Schließlich kam er endlich an seinen Gemächern an und stieß die schwere Eichentür mit der Hand auf. Noch ganz in Gedanken trat er ein und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Schockiert sah er sich um und im ersten Moment glaubte er, die falsche Tür geöffnet zu haben, doch es handelte sich ganz eindeutig um seine, zugegeben leicht veränderten, Gemächer. Überall waren nach Früchten duftende Kerzen aufgestellt, die ein schummriges Licht verbreiteten. Außerdem hatte jemand einige Vasen voller Rosen aufgestellt und Blütenblätter auf dem Boden verstreut. Bevor Legolas jedoch darüber nachdenken konnte, wer das gewesen war, sah er die Schuldige bereits in der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer stehen.

„Lady Ninim, was macht Ihr hier? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Euch hierher eingeladen zu haben", sagte der Blonde und sah leicht verärgert zu der Elbin. Sie trug ihr langes hellblondes Haar offen über ihren Rücken fallen, ihre eisblauen Augen glitzerten berechnend und das knappe eng anliegende blaue Nachthemd entblößte ihren Körper eher als ihn zu verdecken.

„Aber, Legolas, du wirst doch wohl kaum deiner zukünftigen Ehefrau den Zutritt verwehren, oder etwa doch? Und du hast mich in den letzten Tagen die ganze Zeit nur ignoriert!", sagte sie und schob gespielt beleidigt ihre Unterlippe leicht vor. „Außerdem habe ich mir so viel Mühe gemacht, deine Räume etwas romantischer zu gestalten, dass willst du doch sicher nicht ungenützt lassen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr und ich jemals heiraten werden. Und nun wäre ich Euch äußerst dankbar, wenn ihr meine Räume verlassen würdet. Ich habe einen recht anstrengenden Tag hinter mir und würde mich davon jetzt gerne erholen." Legolas hielt die Tür geöffnet und sah die Blonde immer noch verärgert an.

„Willst du nicht, dass ich dir beim entspannen helfe? Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, da kann ich dich doch nicht alleine lassen, jetzt wo du endlich zurückgekehrt bist und auch bei keiner dieser langweiligen Besprechungen bist, Liebster!" Mit leicht wiegenden Schritten kam sie auf den Prinzen zu und strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über den Oberkörper. „Wieso ziehst du dich nicht schon einmal aus und ich lasse uns ein Bad ein. Danach kann ich dir ja noch eine kleine Massage geben, um dich all deine Sorgen vergessen zu lassen..."

„Lady Ninim, ich weiß Euer Angebot zu schätzen...", setzte Legolas an und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Dann drehte er sich mit ihr im Arm schnell um und schob die verblüffte Elbin hinaus auf den Gang. „...aber ich muss leider ablehnen! Ihr solltet nun schnell zurück zu Euren Gemächern gehen, sonst erkältet ihr Euch in dem dünnen Kleid noch. Gute Nacht." Dann schlug er die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu und schob den Riegel vor, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Blonde nicht noch einmal versuchen würde hereinzukommen. Ihre Rufe und das Klopfen an seine Tür ignorierte er einfach und begann damit, die Blumen zu entsorgen und alle Kerzen zu löschen, bevor er sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

* * *

Nach dem Gewitter in der Nacht war es recht kühl geworden und der Geruch von frischem Gras lag in der Luft. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Blätterdecke hindurch auf den Boden und der leichte Wind ließ ab und zu noch ein paar Wassertropfen von den Blättern zu Boden fallen. Der Weg war vom Regen noch immer leicht aufgeweicht, doch die Pferde störte das nicht. Sie trabten ohne Probleme durch den Wald und trugen ihre Reiter ihrem Ziel entgegen: Lothlorien.

Arwen konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass ihr Vater ihr so schnell erlaubt hatte, mit Anarya und Edrahil mitzureiten. Normalerweise musste sie ihn immer sehr lange bearbeiten, wenn sie ihre Großeltern besuchen wollte, und dann bestand er immer darauf, dass er und ihre Brüder sie begleiteten. Außerdem schien er erleichtert, als er ihre Bitte gehört hatte. Doch im Moment wollte sie nicht darüber nachdenken, sie war einfach glücklich mit zu dürfen.

Die Dunkelhaarige zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum, sie hätte doch wohl doch besser eine Hose für die Reise tragen sollen, doch das war nun auch egal. Während der nächsten Rast konnte sie sich umziehen, falls es zu unbequem wurde. Eine Zeit lang beobachtete sie die Umgebung, doch das wurde ihr schon schnell zu langweilig. Immerhin änderte sich nicht viel, es waren immer dieselben Blumen und Kräuter am Wegesrand und sie befanden sich immer noch im Wald. Und es ließen sich außer ein paar Vögeln auch keine Tiere sehen. Schließlich ließ sie ihr Pferd etwas schneller laufen, um neben Celeborn zu gelangen, der an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe ritt. Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass ihn etwas zu beunruhigen schien.

„Was ist denn los? Gibt es irgendein Problem?", fragte Arwen besorgt. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie jetzt nicht umkehren mussten.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken", beschwichtigte Celeborn seine Enkelin. Es gab keinen Grund, sie jetzt zu beunruhigen. Wenn sie wüsste was bevorstand, würde sie vielleicht auch noch versuchen nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren, obwohl es in Lothlorien weit sicherer für sie wäre.

Die Dunkelhaarige sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du verheimlichst mir doch etwas! Ada war auch schon so komisch als ich mit ihm geredet habe. Ist irgendetwas passiert? Galadriel ist doch nicht etwa etwas passiert, oder? Lässt mich Ada deswegen so einfach mitkommen ohne, wie sonst, so lange herumzudiskutieren?"

„Nein, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Celeborn strich Arwen sanft durch die Haare und lächelte sie dann an. „Deiner Großmutter geht es gut und sie wird sich über dein Kommen sicher freuen. Es gibt nur im Moment ein paar Probleme mit dem Handel, nichts wichtiges. Aber das interessiert dich vermutlich nicht, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich... Sag mal, weiß sie eigentlich, dass ich mitkomme?"

Celeborn hatte nun einen schelmischen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Davon weiß sie nichts. Du kannst also versuchen sie zu erschrecken, wenn du willst, so wie du es als kleines Kind immer gemacht hast. Da sie dich nicht erwartet, wird sie damit auch nicht rechnen."

„Oh ja! Das wird lustig! Weißt du noch, wie ich mich in einem Busch versteckt hatte und gewartet habe, bis sie vorbeikam, um herauszuspringen? Sie ist fast umgefallen, so sehr ist sie erschrocken!" Arwen fing an zu grinsen, als sie sich an den Vorfall erinnerte.

„Ja, und ich kann mich auch noch gut an die Standpauke deines Vaters erinnern, weil du den ganzen Tag verschwunden warst und eins deiner besten Kleider bei deinem Versteckspiel ruiniert hast. Außerdem hattest du recht viele kleine Zweige und Blättern in den Haaren. Es ist wirklich schade, dass ich davon kein Bild habe..." Der Blonde fing an zu lachen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Enkelin sehen konnte. Schmollen konnte sie wirklich gut.

„Das ist gar nicht lustig! Ada hat damals auch noch darauf bestanden, dass ich alle Risse in meinem Kleid selber nähe..."

„Dann musst du eben dieses Mal darauf achten, dass es nicht noch mal passiert, dann musst du auch dein Kleid nicht nähen. Weist du schon, wie du Galadriel erschrecken willst, meine Kleine?", fragte Celeborn neugierig. Arwen nickte begeistert und fing sofort an ihrem Großvater davon zu erzählen. Dieser war froh, die Dunkelhaarige von ihren Vermutungen abgelenkt zu haben und hörte ihr gespannt zu.

* * *

Im Palast in Luinil saß unterdessen Fuinur auf seinem Thron. Er lächelte boshaft auf einige der Berater seiner Schwester herab. Langsam stand er auf und nahm das Schwert in die Hand, welches er zuvor auf die Armlehne des Throns gelegt hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige sah von einem seiner Gefangenen zum nächsten. Wie naiv sie doch waren nach ihrer, zugegeben unerwarteten, Flucht, zu versuchen in den Palast einzudringen und ihn zu töten. Nun waren sie alle unbewaffnet und von seiner Leibwache umringt. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr zu entkommen, einmal hatte er bereits Gnade walten lassen und sie nur eingesperrt, doch ein zweites Mal wäre er nicht so großherzig.

Mit einer geübten Handbewegung stieß er das Schwert tief in den Körper von einem blonden Berater, der ihm schon viel zu lange auf die Nerven gegangen war, und zog es genauso schnell wieder heraus. Zufrieden sah er zu, wie der Verwundete die Hände auf seinen Körper presste und dann zu Boden fiel, wo sich unter ihm langsam eine Blutlache ausbreitete. Dann nahm Fuinur ein Stofftuch, wischte das Blut von seinem Schwert und steckte es in die Schwertscheide. Er nickte seinen Leibwächtern kurz zu, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Thronsaal, während er die Todesschreie der restlichen Gefangenen hören konnte.

Er lief die langen Gänge entlang, immer tiefer in das Innere des Palastes. Schließlich blieb er vor einer Wand stehen, die sich nicht von den anderen unterschied, und drückte gegen einen der Steine. Eine Geheimtür schwang auf und er trat hindurch, nahm eine Fackel von der Wand und drückte die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Nicht, dass einer der Bediensteten noch auf die Idee kam, hier herumzuschnüffeln. Der Gang hinter der Geheimtür führte noch viel tiefer unter den Palast. Als der Dunkelhaarige noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte er ihn entdeckt und ihn seit damals geheim gehalten. Schließlich kam er zu einer dicken Eichentür, die von außen verriegelt war, jedoch ein vergittertes Fenster hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln trat der selbsternannte Herrscher Forlindons an das kleine Fenster und sah hinein. „Soll ich dir von meinem Tag berichten, Schwester? Du wirst nicht glauben, was deine ehemaligen Berater versucht haben..."

_Ende Kapitel 17

* * *

_

Ich würde mich über ein paar kurze oder auch längere Reviews sehr freuen!


	20. Kapitel 18

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören wie immer Tolkien.

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange mit diesem Kapitel gedauert hat. Ich hab es in der Uni ziemlich stressig und dann bin ich auch noch am renovieren. Darum hab ich für kaum noch was Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen...

Vielen Dank an Liderphin für das liebe Kommi. Manchmal frage ich mich ob du die einzige bist, die die Story hier liest... schnief Also was nun mit Silawen passiert, wirst du ja dieses Kapitel sehen, da will ich jetzt noch nix verraten. He he he. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir.

Auch noch ein herzliches Dankeschön an Narwain, die mir das Kapitel gebetat hat.

Und jetzt ohne weitere Verzögerungen zum Kapitel...

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 18_

Die Sonne erhob sich langsam über die Baumwipfel, als Legolas an einer Eiche hinaufkletterte und sich auf einen der oberen Äste setzte. Schon als Kind war er immer dorthin gegangen, wenn er etwas Ruhe brauchte oder einfach einmal alleine sein wollte. Der blonde Prinz seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Wieso musste alles auch so kompliziert sein? Am liebsten würde er einfach sein Pferd satteln und für eine Weile alleine ausreiten, doch dann würde er garantiert wieder Ninim über den Weg laufen. Sie schien einfach nicht aufgeben zu wollen und der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass sie ihn in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft heiraten würde. Seit er sie aus seinen Gemächern geworfen hatte, ließ sie ihn nicht mehr alleine. Ständig tauchte sie auf, um mit ihm zu reden, spazieren zu gehen oder auszureiten. Wenigstens war sie nicht mehr überraschend in seinen Gemächern aufgetaucht... Legolas wunderte sich, ob Ninim ihn überwachen ließ, um immer zu wissen, wo er sich befand, doch diesen absurden Gedanken ließ er schon nach wenigen Momenten wieder fallen. So dreist wäre selbst die blonde Elbin nicht.

„Legolas? Legolas, mein Liebster, ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo bist, wieso versteckst du dich vor mir? Langsam fange ich an zu glauben, dass du versuchst, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen... Legolas, nun komm schon her!"

Der Prinz ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen und seufzte leise, als er Ninims Stimme unter sich hörte. Aber zum Glück hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen, die Zweige und Blätter schirmten ihn vor allen Blicken ab. Vorsichtig, um nicht bemerkt zu werden, verlagerte Legolas sein Gewicht, hielt sich mit einer Hand am Stamm der Eiche fest und blickte zum Boden hinab. Zwischen den Blättern konnte er nun an einigen Stellen die violette Farbe ihres Kleides hindurchschimmern sehen.

„Ich habe heute Morgen zufällig deinen Vater getroffen, Liebster. Und stell dir vor, er war erstaunt zu hören, dass du ihm noch nichts von uns erzählt hast. Obwohl ich das nicht gerne zugebe, muss ich sagen, dass mich das schon etwas verletzt hat, Legolas. Immerhin werden wir bald heiraten! Und ich habe auch schon alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen wegen der Zeremonie machen."

Nachdem sie nun auch wieder keine Antwort erhielt, schob die Blonde beleidigt ihre Unterlippe hervor. Legolas, der dies natürlich nicht sehen konnte, harrte immer noch still auf dem Ast aus, und wartete ab, was weiterhin geschehen würde. Er nahm an, dass Lady Ninim irgendwann die Lust an ihrem Selbstgespräch verlieren und wieder verschwinden würde. Wenn Thalion ihn jetzt sehen könnte... Dieser würde sich vermutlich köstlich darüber amüsieren, dass er sich vor einer Frau auf einem Baum versteckte.

„Lady Ninim? Was macht Ihr denn schon zu so früher Stunde hier draußen?" Thalion, der gerade auf dem Weg gewesen war, um Legolas zu suchen, hatte Ninim am Rand des Waldes gesehen und vermutete, dass sie wohl wissen würde, wo sich der gesuchte Prinz befand.

Die blonde Elbin drehte sich erschrocken um und strich sich einige ihrer langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Oh, Thalion, Ihr seid es nur. Ich hatte gehofft, meinen Verlobten hier draußen zu finden... aber er scheint mich nicht zu hören. Dabei hat eine Magd vor kurzem gesehen, wie er hierher gegangen ist."

„Da muss sie sich wohl geirrt haben, da ich mich eben noch mit ihm auf dem Hof unterhalten habe. Er hatte für heute einen Ausritt geplant. Vielleicht trefft Ihr ihn ja noch, wenn Ihr Euch beeilt." Kaum hatte Thalion diese Worte ausgesprochen, da hatte die Elbin sich schon schwungvoll umgedreht und lief davon. Der blonde Tawarwaith sah ihr grinsend hinterher. Als sie schließlich aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden war, sah er nach oben. „Du kannst jetzt wieder herunterkommen, sie ist weg!"

Oben in der Baumkrone raschelte es leicht, einige Zweige wurden zur Seite gebogen und Legolas blickte auf seinen Freund hinunter. „Ich bin nicht hier oben, um vor dieser... dieser Furie zu flüchten. Es gab nur keinen guten Grund für mich wieder herunterzukommen als sie kam."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Aber nun solltest du wirklich herunterkommen. Dein Vater sucht dich und es scheint wichtig zu sein. Anscheinend gibt es schlechte Nachrichten aus Bruchtal", sagte Thalion und in seinem Blick war sorgenvoll.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", versuchte der Prinz seinen Freund zu beruhigen, „Es geht sicher allen gut. Vermutlich übertreibt Adar nur wieder, damit ich mich beeile, und dann darf ich mich wieder in einer dieser endlosen Besprechungen langweilen."

Der Tawarwaith nickte nur leicht und wartete bis Legolas vom Baum wieder heruntergeklettert war. Dann überquerten die beiden die Lichtung, betraten das Schloss und machten sich auf den schnellsten Weg zu König Thranduil, nicht ahnend welche Nachrichten sie erreichen würden.

* * *

Sonnenlicht blendete Silawen, als sie die Augen öffnete. Ein leises Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen und sie versuchte ihr Gesicht von dem grellen Schein wegzudrehen. Da erst bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände auf dem Rücken fest zusammengebunden waren und die Fesseln ihr in die Gelenke schnitten. Zudem war die Elbin auch an den Füßen gefesselt und mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gebunden worden. Ihr Kopf schmerzte ziemlich stark und sie hatte den metallenen Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Doch weitere Verletzungen glaubte sie nicht zu haben.

Die Blonde zerrte an den Stricken, doch sie saßen zu fest, um sich zu lösen, und sie schnitten sich nur noch tiefer in die Haut. Ihre Waffen hatte man ihr auch abgenommen, sogar den kleinen Dolch, den sie immer in ihrem Stiefel trug, konnte sie nicht mehr spüren. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Schwert. Schließlich gab Silawen es auf und blickte zu Boden. Aber vielleicht konnte sie die Fesseln lösen, indem sie sie an der Rinde durchscheuerte? Versuchen konnte sie es zumindest.

„Unsere kleine Prinzessin hier ist anscheinend aufgewacht!" Die Blonde wurde von einer kalten, bedrohlichen Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie brutal an den Haaren gepackt und ihr Kopf wurde gedreht, damit sie dem Besitzer der Stimme ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Hast du Angst? Das brauchst du nicht, zumindest vorerst bist du bei uns in Sicherheit. Und solange du immer brav das tust, was wir dir sagen, lassen wir auch deinen kleinen Menschenfreund am Leben, wenn nicht, dann werden wir schon eine Verwendung für ihn finden..."

Dann wurden ihre Haare wieder losgelassen, und der Fremde drehte sich abrupt um und ging zurück zu den anderen, die am Lagerplatz verweilten. Silawen versucht sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Derjenige, der bei ihr gewesen war, war ohne Zweifel ein Elb. Er hatte langes dunkelbraunes Haar, kalte graue Augen und war gebaut wie ein Krieger. Der Fremde war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, doch die Art seiner Kleidung kannte sie nicht. Und er trug viele Waffen, viel mehr als in Friedenszeiten üblich waren. Er hatte nicht nur ein Schwert und Langdolche, sondern es zierten auch noch Wurfmesser und Wurfsterne einen Gurt, den er sich um die Brust geschnallt hatte. Außerdem trug der Dunkelhaarige noch einen Dolch in jedem seiner Stiefel, und er hatte sicher noch einige Waffen nicht sichtbar am Körper. Seine Freunde waren alle ähnlich ausgestattet.

Was Silawen allerdings erstaunte, waren einige Orks, die sich im Lager aufhielten. Kein Elb würde sich mit einem Ork abgeben! Das waren grauenhafte Geschöpfe, die nichts taten außer Kämpfen und Töten. Und wo war Brior? Der Elb hatte gesagt, dass er noch am leben wäre, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Vielleicht hatte man sie belogen? Hatte man ihn vielleicht doch bereits getötet? Und wieso war sie gefangen genommen worden? Sie hatte keinerlei Nutzen für diese Gesetzlosen und es wusste auch niemand wer sie wirklich war. Was wollten also diese Fremden von ihr?

* * *

In Bruchtal war die Stimmung angespannt. Und obwohl alle versuchten, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, war das Lachen gekünstelt und die Instrumente blieben stumm. Es wurde mehr als vorher auf dem Kampfplatz geübt und alle, die sich mit der Heilkunst auskannten, sammelten Heilkräuter. Die Neuigkeiten über die Gefahr aus Forlindon waren zwar nicht allgemein verbreitet worden, doch nach und nach wussten alle Bewohner, dass etwas Schlimmes bevorstand.

Elrond saß in seinem Büro und dachte nach. Er hatte bereits Boten in die anderen elbischen Reiche geschickt, und den jeweiligen Herrschern so mitgeteilt, wie es um Forlindon stand. Außerdem hatte er sie gebeten, möglichst schnell Botschafter zu schicken, damit verhandelt werden konnte, wie sie sich nun verhalten würden. Bis jetzt war noch keine Antwort eingetroffen, doch das konnte auch noch ein paar Tage dauern. Immerhin hatten einige der Boten sehr weite Wege vor sich.

Der Herr Bruchtals seufzte. Hoffentlich würde Fuinur seinen Angriff noch weit genug herauszögern, dass sie ihm zuvorkommen würden. Wie viele unschuldige Leben würden ausgelöscht werden, wenn ein Orkheer in Richtung Bruchtal ziehen würde? Wie viele Dörfer würden ein Opfer von Flammen werden? So etwas durfte nicht zugelassen werden. Man musste ihn vorher aufhalten und der rechtmäßigen Herrscherin Míriel helfen.

Schließlich stand der Dunkelhaarige auf, stellte sich ans Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Gärten. Wenigstens Arwen war in Sicherheit nach Lothlorien aufgebrochen. Selbst wenn sie Fuinur nicht vor Bruchtal aufhalten konnten, so war wenigstens seine Tochter in Sicherheit, dachte sich Elrond. Die Zwillinge konnte er nicht davon abhalten, mit in den Kampf zu ziehen, aber seine Tochter konnte er noch beschützen. Bald mussten auch die Bewohner Bruchtals gewarnt werden, doch die meisten, so wusste er, vermuteten bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Jemand klopfte, doch Elrond drehte sich nicht um und ignorierte das Klopfen. Nach wenigen Momenten öffnete sich langsam die Tür und Glorfindel betrat den Raum. Er sah den Dunkelhaarigen am Fenster stehen, ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn, um in die Gärten hinab zu blicken. Sie waren nach wie vor in voller Blüte, doch niemand war momentan dort zu sehen.

„Es wird schon alles gut ausgehen", sagte der Blonde.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Egal wie dieser Konflikt ausgeht, es werden noch Leben ausgelöscht werden. Wer weiß, wie viele bereits für Fuinurs Ziele gestorben sind? Und dann hat er auch noch ein Abkommen mit Orks geschlossen. Selbst wenn Fuinur besiegt wird, werden sie nicht aufgeben, bis sie alle vernichtet sind."

„Wir müssen dennoch stark bleiben und dürfen die Hoffnung nicht verlieren. Sonst wird er es noch viel leichter haben. Außerdem stehen wir ihm nicht allein gegenüber. Celeborn hat bereits zugestimmt, Truppen zu schicken, die mit uns nach Forlindon ziehen werden."

Elrond seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand einen Krieg verursachen kann, nur um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Das ist einfach barbarisch!"

„Da bist du nicht alleine, mein Freund. Auch ich kann das nicht begreifen."

* * *

„Na los, sag uns was ihr dort gemacht habt!" Sie versuchten es bereits den ganzen Tag, doch er hatte ihnen nichts erzählt. Und selbst wenn er ihnen alles sagen würde, was er wusste, so würde es ihnen nicht weiterhelfen. Brior starrte weiterhin geradeaus und ignorierte seine Wächter. Flucht war ausgeschlossen, da er nicht nur gefesselt war, sondern ihn auch den ganzen Tag jemand bewachte.

„Willst du etwa, dass wir dich an den Orkabschaum verfüttern? Das können wir machen, und zwar Stück für Stück und du kannst schön brav zuschauen. Dann werden wir ja sehen wie lange du still bleibst, Mensch."

„Was macht ihr hier? Ihr hattet Befehle, Wache zu stehen, also tut das gefälligst auch! Den Gefangenen werde ich selber verhören!" Der dunkelhaarige Elb schien der Anführer zu sein, dachte sich Brior, so schnell wie die anderen auf ihn hörten.

Der Elb zog einen Dolch und kam auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu. Dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bereitete sich schon mal auf den Schmerz vor, doch der kam nicht. Der Dolch durchtrennte nur die Stricke an Briors Füßen und den Strick, der ihn an den Baum festband. „Und nun zu dir Mensch, du wirst das tun, was ich dir sage und schön brav mitkommen. Solltest du daran denken zu fliehen, ist das eine sehr schlechte Idee. Die Orks werden dich vermutlich nicht so zuvorkommend behandeln wie ich."

Brior nickte nur und versuchte den Elb so schnell wie es ging zu folgen. Dennoch sah er sich genau um, um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu entdecken. Doch das Lager seiner Entführer schien gut gesichert zu sein und alle waren bewaffnet. Ein Entkommen war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem musste er Dúriel zuerst noch finden. Hatte man sie während des Kampfes getötet, oder war auch sie gefangen genommen worden. Oder hatte sie etwa noch fliehen können? Irgendwann während des Kampfes hatte er einen Schlag gegen den Kopf abbekommen und war bewusstlos geworden, was danach geschehen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Alles was er wusste war, dass er später gefesselt aufgewacht war...

_Flashback_

_Eine Stimme war draußen zu hören, doch Brior konnte nicht verstehen was gesagt wurde. Er drehte sich zu Dúriel und diese war ganz blass geworden und umgriff ihr Schwert fester. Das hieß vermutlich, dass die Fremden keine Freunde waren. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und einige Gestalten in dunkler Kleidung betraten mit gezückten Schwertern die Scheune. Die blonde Elbin griff sofort den Eindringling, der ihr am nächsten war, an. Auch Brior verlor keine Zeit und schlug mit dem Schwert nach einem der Fremden._

_Danach ging alles recht schnell. In dem Chaos des Kampfes entzündete sich etwas Stroh am Feuer und schon bald füllte dicker, schwarzer Qualm die Scheune. Das Feuer griff jedoch nicht auf die Außenwände über, da diese zu feucht vom Regen waren. Die Pferde gerieten in Panik und versuchten so schnell wie möglich vor den Flammen zu fliehen und achteten dabei nicht auf die Kämpfenden._

_Irgendwann bekam Brior durch den Qualm kaum noch Luft und begann zu husten. Dadurch übersah er einen Schlag, der gegen ihn gerichtet wurde, und bekam eine tiefe Wunde an seinem Schwertarm versetzt. Dann bekam er noch einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und alles um ihn herum versank in Finsternis._

_Flashback Ende _

Brior sah, während er dem Elben folgte, nach seinem Arm. Man hatte ihn verbunden, während er bewusstlos gewesen war, dennoch färbte er sich mittlerweile bereits wieder rot. Dennoch spürte er keinen Schmerz in seinem Arm. Der Dunkelhaarige vermutete, dass man ihm auch ein Mittel gegen den Schmerz gegeben hatte, um ihn länger bewusstlos zu halten. Oder sorgten sie sich darum, dass ihr Gefangener an Wundbrand sterben könnte? Er wusste es nicht, aber er war dankbar, dass man seine Verletzung versorgt hatte.

„Beeil dich, wir sind fast da!" Die Stimme des Elben unterbrach Briors Gedanken und er versuchte noch etwas schneller zu gehen. Wo führte man ihn jetzt wohl hin?

_Ende Kapitel 18_

* * *

Bekomme ich trotz der langen Wartezeit noch ein paar kurze Kommis? Ich versuche das nächste mal auch etwas schneller zu sein...


	21. Winterzauber

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen stammen aus der Feder von J.R.R. Tolkien und ich habe sie mir nur geliehen.

Okay, ich habe mich auch schon eine ganze Weile nicht gemeldet... Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich da nur sagen, dass das Studium sehr stressig ist, und immer wenn ich mal etwas Zeit habe, werde ich krank. Richtig schön unpassend. Das hier ist auch kein richtiges Kapitel, sondern nur etwas was ich eingentlich schon im Dezember (schnief traurig, ich weis...) fertig haben wollte. Vielleicht schaff ich das nächste Kapitel ja etwas schneller, wenn ihr mir ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen macht.

Vielen Dank an Narwain, meine Beta, und alle die so geduldig mit mir sind, und diese Geschichte weiterlesen...

_

* * *

_

Einschub - Winterzauber

Der Schein des ausgehenden Feuers tauchte den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Ein Bett stand an einem Ende des Raumes und unter der Decke bewegte sich etwas. Langsam schob sich ein blonder Haarschopf darunter hervor. Dem zerzausten Haar folgten zwei strahlend blaue Augen und eine kleine Stupsnase. Aufgeweckte Kinderaugen sahen sich vorsichtig um und eine kleine Hand schob die dicke Decke beiseite. Nackte Fußsohlen kamen mit dem Steinboden in Berührung und ein Zittern erfasste den Körper des kleinen Mädchens.

Leise Schritte führten sie durchs Zimmer und sie kroch unter die Decke eines zweiten Bettes. In diesem schlief ein anderes Kind, dessen dunkler Schopf nur halb unter der Decke hervorragte. Nachdem sie das dunkelhaarige Kind nicht wach bekam, kroch sie wieder aus dem Bett und lief zur Tür.

Vorsichtig drückte das Mädchen die Klinke herunter und schob, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, die Eichentür langsam auf. Blaue Augen suchten den Raum ab und fielen auf das große Bett. Dann lief die kleine Gestalt schnell durch das Zimmer und auf das Bett zu, in dem zwei Personen noch friedlich schlummerten, und warf sich auf die größere Gestalt.

„Ada! Aufwachen! Du musst doch jetzt aufstehen, um mit mir nach draußen zu gehen. Schau doch, es hat schon wieder geschneit und jetzt ist alles ganz weiß!", rief Silawen und schaute zwischen ihrem Vater und den fallenden Schneeflocken draußen hin und her. „Aufstehen, Ada!", rief sie nochmals und schüttelte Glorfindel, als dieser sich weigerte die Augen zu öffnen und versuchte sich unter der Decke zu verstecken.

„Ada! Du sollst doch... aaaaah!" Glorfindel, der seine Tochter nicht länger ignorieren konnte, hatte sich Silawen geschnappt, sie neben sich gelegt und damit begonnen sie durchzukitzeln. Die junge Elbin wandte sich hin und her und versuchte ihm zu entkommen.

„Ha ha ha... Ada... aufhören!", japste Silawen. „Nana... rette mich!"

Lirulin jedoch zog sich nur die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte weiterzuschlafen, während ihr Mann und ihre Tochter herumalberten. Ihrer Meinung nach war es für so etwas noch viel zu früh. Silawen und Glorfindel tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und die junge Elbin begann zu grinsen.

„Nana! Du musst auch aufstehen!", rief sie und warf sich auf den Berg unter der Decke, der ihre Mutter war.

* * *

Einige Zeit später, Silawen hatte sich gerade eine dicke Wollmütze auf den Kopf gesetzt und ihre Handschuhe angezogen, lief sie aufgeregt umher. „Na los, beeilt euch! Ich will jetzt nach draußen in den Schnee! Wenn ihr noch lange wartet, dann ist er vielleicht noch weg!"

„So schnell schmilzt er schon nicht", antwortete Lirulin und zog Edrahil einen grünen Handschuh an. „Und du weißt doch, dass ich Edrahil noch beim Anziehen helfen muss, er ist doch noch viel kleiner als du. So, fertig!", sagte sie als sie dem Dunkelhaarigen eine Mütze aufgesetzt hatte. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr beiden ja schon mal vorlaufen, wenn du auf Edrahil aufpasst, Silawen. Aber bleibt in der Nähe des Tors bis Fin rauskommt."

Silawen jubelte, schnappte sich Edrahils Hand und lief zusammen mit ihm zur Tür hinaus. Lirulin sah den beiden lächelnd hinterher, schloss die Tür und blickte sich dann nach Glorfindel um.

„Fin? Beeilst du dich bitte? Ich möchte nicht, dass die Kinder zu lange allein draußen sind, sonst kommen sie noch auf dumme Ideen. Du kennst doch deine Tochter!"

„Wenn sie auf dumme Ideen kommt, ist sie also meine Tochter?", fragte Glorfindel, umarmte seine Frau von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab.

„Natürlich. Meine liebe und brave Silawen würde nie auf dumme Ideen kommen."

„Möchtest du dann nicht doch mitkommen, um sie davon abzuhalten?"

„Oh nein, ich bleibe schön hier drin im Warmen. Vielleicht komme ich ja später noch hinaus und bringe euch heißen Tee zu aufwärmen, wenn die Kinder ganz nass und voller Schnee sind, aber jetzt bleibe ich erst mal hier", antwortete Lirulin und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Aber draußen ist es doch so schön. Der frisch gefallene Schnee leuchtet weiß in der Sonne, der kleine See ist zugefroren und glitzert und erst die klare Winterluft. Keine Wolke ist mehr am Himmel zu sehen, nachdem es vorhin geschneit hat..."

„... und zwei kleine Kinder, die alle mit Schnee bewerfen werden, die ihnen begegnen, hast du noch vergessen. Nein, du kannst mich nicht davon überzeugen", unterbrach die Blonde ihren Mann.

„Dann werde ich dich wohl einfach mitnehmen müssen. Du kannst dir das doch nicht einfach entgehen lassen...", antwortete Glorfindel, nahm Lirulin hoch und trug sie durchs Zimmer.

„Fin? Fin! Lass mich wieder runter!"

„Na wenn du wirklich willst...", sagte er und setzte sie wieder ab. „Dann werde ich mal nach den Kindern schauen gehen. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwo in den Schnee eingraben und ich finde sie nicht mehr. Bis später, Liebling." Der blonde Elb verabschiedete sich noch mit einem zärtlichen Kuss und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach den beiden Kindern. Nur die Valar wussten, was diese wieder ausheckten.

* * *

Währendessen waren die beiden jungen Elben draußen bereits damit beschäftigt, aus Schnee eine Burg zu bauen, die momentan nur aus zwei Wänden bestand und Silawen gerade mal bis zur Schulter reichte. Jedoch konnten die beiden gut dahinter in Deckung gehen, sobald jemand ihre Schneeattacken erwiderte, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Komm Edrahil, wir müssen das noch festklopfen, bevor Ada rauskommt. Und noch viel höher bauen, dann kann uns niemand mehr ins Bett schicken!", rief Silawen, nahm sich eine Hand voll Schnee, fügte sie ihrer Burg hinzu und klopfte ihn fest. Edrahil, der versuchte Silawens Beispiel zu folgen, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach in den kalten Schnee. Er setzte sich hin, und die ersten Tränen begannen bereits über seine Wangen zu laufen, da kniete sich Silawen bereits neben ihn hin und wischte ihm den Schnee aus dem Gesicht.

„Nicht weinen, es ist doch gar nichts passiert. Und jetzt steh auf, damit wir unsere Burg fertig bauen können."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte, stand auf und warf dann einen Schneeball nach Silawen, bevor er lachend um den Schneewall lief und sich dahinter versteckte. Die blonde Elbin klopfte sich die weißen Flocken von der Mütze und sah ihm grinsend hinterher.

„Na, habt ihr schon ohne mich angefangen?", fragte Glorfindel, als er den Garten betrat und die beiden Kinder entdeckte, die bereits voller Schnee waren.

„Ada! Da bist du ja endlich! Du hast ewig gebraucht. Komm, du musst uns helfen die Burg fertig zu bauen. Wir haben sie schon so hoch gebaut, dass Edrahil nicht mehr drüberschauen kann!", rief Silawen aufgeregt.

Auch der Dunkelhaarige war wieder hinter der Burg hervorgekommen und lief nun auf Glorfindel zu. „Hoch!", sagte er und streckte seine Arme in die Luft. Der blonde Elb nahm ihn auf den Arm und ging dann zu Silawen, die schon wieder etwas Schnee auf die Burg klopfte.

„Ihr habt ja schon recht viel von eurer Burg fertig", sagte er und wischte seiner Tochter noch etwas Schnee vom Kopf. „Habt ihr sie denn auch schon verteidigen müssen?"

Edrahil nickte und Silawen fing an zu grinsen. „Ja, eben war Erestor da und da hat Edrahil ihn festgehalten und ich hab mit Schnee geschmissen. Aber dann hat er sich befreien können und Edrahil hat dann auch noch Schnee auf ihn geworfen. Danach ist er weggelaufen. Das war lustig, Ada!"

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen ihr beiden. Aber was macht ihr, wenn er zurückkommt?"

„Dann haben wir doch dich und können uns hinter dir verstecken, Ada", sagte Silawen. „Und jetzt müssen wir weiterbauen sonst werden wir nie fertig!"

Silawen schaute sich um und holte dann einen Zweig der am Boden lag, um ihn zusammen mit ihrer Mütze zu einer Fahne umzufunktionieren. Glorfindel, der Edrahil wieder absetzte, da dieser angefangen hatte herumzuzappeln, da er auch helfen wollte, setzte seiner Tochter ihre Mütze wieder auf. „Die musst du anbehalten, sonst gehen wir wieder rein." Die Blonde nickte mit einem Schmollmund, suchte sich aber dann etwas anderes für ihre Fahne.

* * *

Als Lirulin einige Zeit später herauskam, waren die drei immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Burg zu verbessern, die mittlerweile vier Wände und sogar zwei Türme, die einzustürzen drohten, hatte. Sie stand kurz im Eingang und beobachtet sie, kam dann jedoch auf die Burg zu.

„Wie ich sehe, wart ihr ja ziemlich beschäftigt, während ich drinnen war. Wollt ihr euch aufwärmen? Ich habe Tee dabei", sagte sie und hob einen Korb hoch, in dem sich der Tee und einige Becher befanden.

„Nana! Du bist auch da!", rief Silawen und kam auf ihre Mutter zu. „Schau dir mal unsere Burg an. Ada hatte noch einen Turm gebaut, der ist aber wieder umgefallen und dann war er voller Schnee! Und mir ist gar nicht kalt. Ich bin ganz warm und brauche auch die blöde Mütze nicht, aber Ada will dass ich sie anlasse..."

„Und damit hat er Recht, meine Kleine. Du willst doch nicht krank werden, oder? Denn dann darfst du nicht mehr raus und im Schnee spielen."

Silawen schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf und lief zurück zur Burg. Edrahil, der ebenfalls gekommen war, nahm Lirulins Hand und ging mit ihr zu den anderen beiden. Sie spielten noch einige Zeit zusammen im Schnee, bis die Kinder langsam blaue Lippen bekamen.

Dann gingen sie wieder nach drinnen, tranken Tee und aßen die Kekse, die Lirulin gebacken hatte, während die anderen damit beschäftigt waren, die Schneeburg zu bauen. Als Glorfindel und Lirulin die Kinder schließlich ins Bett brachten, fragte Silawen noch verschlafen: „Können wir morgen wieder raus spielen?"

„Nur wenn ihr brav seid und jetzt im Bett bleibt", antwortete der blonde Elb. „Gute Nacht, meine Kleine."

Ende Einschub


End file.
